A Vida de Jensen Ackles
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'O que fazer quando tudo que você tem é roubado? O que fazer quando todas as suas lembranças o levam ao dia em que sua vida acabou ? ' - Jensha.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Dallas, Texas – 10 anos antes._

Atendeu ao telefone que tocava insistentemente. Sabia que era Jared, e sorriu ao constatar que era mesmo o amigo.

"__Oi, Jens..."_

_E aí, Jay? Você vem 'né?

"__Jens, eu não vou poder ir, me desculpe."_

_Mas eu preciso de você aqui, Jay!

"__Eu não posso mesmo, é aniversário da minha avó, estamos indo para San Antonio agora."_

_Mas...

"__Me desculpe, eu queria mesmo estar ai com você. Minha mãe 'ta me chamando, eu preciso ir. Eu 'to de volta na segunda."_

_Tudo bem então. Tchau.

"__Tchau, feliz aniversário. Ah, tem uma coisa na caixa de correio pra você."_

Jensen desligou e se olhou no espelho. Oras, um aniversário sem o melhor amigo, não era um aniversário. Sorriu tímido para sua própria imagem e depois fez uma careta.

_Então é isso.

Saiu do quarto e bateu a porta devagar. Desceu correndo as escadas e quando chegou ao fim dela, viu o olhar de reprovação da mãe.

_Eu já falei pra não descer correndo, Jensen! – a voz era amável, mas ainda assim, rígida.

_Desculpe, mãe, não vai acontecer de novo.

_Eu já ouvi isso antes, mocinho.

As bochechas de Jensen avermelharam-se, e ela sorriu.

_Donna, ele ainda é uma criança. Deixe o menino, quando ele 'tiver a minha idade, não vai poder nem descê-las direito.

_Pai! – o loiro sorriu e correu para abraçá-lo.

_Não seja exagerado, Alan. – Donna disse com um sorriso.

_Então, quem é que está ficando mais velho hoje?

_Sou eu!

_Uou, quantos anos?

_Dez, pai. – disse girando os olhos como se fosse óbvio.

_Ah, então já é um homem. Foi um bom garoto?

_Eu fui sim... Quero dizer, eu sou um bom garoto!

_Ah, então você merece o presente!

Os olhos de Jensen brilharam ao ouvir a palavra.

_Presente?

O pai gargalhou e deu a chave do carro para o filho.

_Está em cima do bando, na frente.

Jensen soltou um risinho, pegou a chave e saiu porta afora. Os olhos arregalaram-se ao ver a caixa enorme que repousava lá, um sorriso enorme abriu-se revelando que faltava um dos dentes.

Pegou o embrulho e correu novamente pra dentro de casa. A mãe e o pai estavam na cozinha, se encaminhou até lá e ouviu a mãe cantarolar uma música desconhecida, e o pai ao seu lado, segurava uma taça dando pequenos goles no vinho tinto.

_Você achou, querido? – a mãe sorria.

Acenou positivamente com a cabeça e mostrou o grande retângulo em sua mão.

_ E você não vai abrir?

Negou e sentou comportado, colocando o presente próximo ao lugar onde estava.

_Por quê? – perguntou a mãe pondo o bolo em cima da mesa.

_Vamos comer primeiro. – respondeu.

_Tsc, tsc. – o pai deixou a taça de laço e sentou junto ao filho. – Nada disso, eu estou curioso pra saber o que é.

_ Mas você comprou o presente, pai.

A mãe colocou os copos e os pratinhos na mesa, sorriu.

_Não, Jen. Foi a mamãe.

Jensen olhou pra ela, desconfiado.

_Eu não vi a mamãe sair.

_Fui no domingo, enquanto você foi a campo com o Jared. – ela respondeu e Jensen sorriu, sua mãe falava cantarolando, o que era meio esquisito, mas ele gostava. Encolheu os ombros pegando embrulho.

_E ele? Não vem?

_Ele acabou de me ligar. Disse que está indo pro Texas, é aniversário da avó dele. Vai voltar na segunda.

_Ah... Bem, eu tenho certeza que ele deixou um presente.

Os olhos de Jensen arregalaram-se, e a mão foi parar na testa.

_Está na caixa!

_Vá lá pegar, garotão. Eu, a mamãe e o bolo esperamos você.

Jensen sorriu, saindo novamente. Voltou e olhou receoso o pai.

_Que foi querido?

_Vai ficar chateado se eu abrir o do Jay primeiro?

A voz inocente fez o pai sorrir, acenou que não e abraçou Donna enquanto o filho abria o presente do amigo, deixando o envelope de lado. Uma miniatura de um Chevy Impala 1967, preto fez seus olhos brilharem.

_È um belo carro, além de ser um clássico, é claro.

_È, sim. – concordou.

O loiro sorriu olhando o pai.

_Vou ter um desse quando eu crescer. – disse sonhador.

_Bom, agora você tem que abrir o nosso. – disse Donna.

_Eu duvido que ele vá gostar mais que esse.

Jensen rasgou o grande pacote e os olhos arregalaram-se.

_Eu... Não acredito.

Era a carreta mais linda que ele já tinha visto. Vermelha, de rodas emborrachadas, cabine com portas que se abriam, era, com certeza, o sonho de todo menino de sua idade. Jared is se roer de inveja quando visse aquela beleza.

Guardou os dois presentes e sentou-se novamente. Estavam começando a cantar os parabéns quando a voz grossa e fria encheu a casa.

_Ora, parece que eu dei sorte. Um aniversário!

Um homem enorme ocupava a porta da cozinha quase que totalmente, usava uma camisa regata e uma calça jeans rasgada e cheia de graxa. O cabelo preto, na altura dos ombros, tinha pequenas ondas, a barba estava por fazer. Jensen escondeu-se atrás do pai quando viu a faca na mão do sujeito, e Donna tinha os olhos tão arregalados quanto filho.

_Como entrou aqui? – Jensen sabia que a voz do pai devia ter saído forme, mas não foi assim que ela entrou em seus ouvidos.

_Oh, a porta estava aberta. Deviam ter conferido! Podem ter pessoas más por aí. – disse com sarcasmo.

Telefone tocou e todos olharam o aparelho.

_Nem um passo. Não tente porque não vai conseguir. – disse.

A voz de Sharon, mãe de Jared ecoou estridente.

"__Donna, aqui é a Sharon, querida. Acabamos de ouvir no rádio que alguns detentos fugiram. Feche bem a casa, nós estamos voltando, mas vamos demorar um pouco, o trânsito está um horror. Passamos aí quando chegarmos para que Jay possa cumprimentar o Jensen, querida. Até."_

Tudo silenciou por um instante.

_Olha, nós não temos muita coisa, mas nós...

_Cala a boca sua vadia! – o homem esbravejou.

Jensen viu o pai fechar o punho até os nós dos dedos se embranquecerem, tudo foi rápido e em alguns segundos o pai estava no chão, à garganta sangrando sem parar. Jensen ouviu a mãe berrar ao seu lado, mas estava assustado demais pra fazer qualquer coisa.

Viu o homem agarrá-la pelos cabelos e jogá-la no chão em cima do marido, o viu levantar-lhe a saia e rasgar-lhe a calcinha. Sentou-se no chão porque suas pernas não o agüentavam mais seu peso, os olhos arregalados enquanto as lágrimas caiam por seu rosto, ouvia a mãe gritar desesperado e o homem enorme em cima dela fazer movimentos repetidos, ao mesmo tempo em que a enforcava com as mãos.

Donna o arranhava, tirava sangue de sua pele, mas ele não parecia sentir, olhou para o filho uma última vez e então os olhos perderam o brilho.

Jensen soluçou baixo e o homem jogou a cabeça pra trás abrindo a boca enquanto soluçava em gemido gutural. Olhou na direção do loiro e seus olhos escureceram. Jensen tremeu.

_Sabe, eu não costumo simpatizar com garotinhos, mas você me agrada muito. – e sorriu, os dentes amarelados. – Os seus lindos e assustados olhos verdes, e essa sua boquinha.

O homem se ergueu e Jensen se encolheu mais ainda. Antes de poder fazer qualquer coisa sentiu as mãos enormes puxarem suas calças pra baixo junto com a cueca. Jensen gritou, mas ele lhe tapou a boca. Entrou com força fazendo o menino chorar ainda mais, movimentava-se vigorosamente entrando e saindo daquele corpo miúdo, Jensen sentia que ia se quebrar cada vez que o mais velho mexia-se dentro dele.

Sentiu algo quente explodia dentro de si, e ouviu o mesmo gemido de antes, dessa vez mais forte. O homem soltou-se dele, e o menino se deixou ficar ali, sangrando, no chão. O corpo parecia ter sofrido um acidente, tão machucado que estava.

Os olhos foram se fechando devagar, e antes de desmaiar ouviu o envelope de Jared bem a sua frente.

"**Feliz Aniversário."**

Era o que a letra de Jared dizia. Soluçou. Não, não estava sendo um dia feliz, e mesmo sendo pequeno demais Jensen entendia que nunca mais um dia seria feliz para ele.

Ouviu a porta da frente e a voz estridente de Sharon entrou por seus ouvidos como sinos.

_Donna, querida... Oh, meu Deus! Jensen, Donna, Alan. Oh, meu Deus!

Ela gritou e Jensen viu Gerald e Jared atrás dela. O último som que ouviu foi de sirenes, então seus olhos e seu corpo pesaram e ele sucumbiu ao desejo de dormir eternamente.

_Vancouver, Canadá – Atualmente._

O despertador tocava sem parar, mas ele já estava acordado há algum tempo. Ele nem ao menos tinha conseguido dormir aquela noite. Criou coragem e levantou, desligou o aparelho antes que Jeffrey, seu tio, entrasse no quarto, invadisse sua privacidade e o desligasse ele mesmo.

Entrou no banheiro e se despiu. Olhou no espelho e lembrou. Balançou a cabeça e entrou no chuveiro, rezando pra que a água que caia levasse embora as lembranças também.

_Jensen.

A voz grossa soou abafada por trás da porta e Jensen mal pode ouvir seu nome. Saiu com a toalha enrolada no quadril e olhou homem de 40 anos encostado ao batente da porta. Ele não sorria como de costume.

_Que foi? – perguntou.

_Jared vem te buscar hoje?

Limitou-se a dar de ombros. O tio ergueu as sobrancelhas e suspirou.

_Tudo bem então... E Jensen...

O loiro virou-se novamente pra ele, os olhos verdes marcados pelas olheiras.

_Você precisa dormir, ou eu serei forçado a te levar no médico. Você não quer voltar a tomar os remédios não é?

_Não. – respondeu.

_Tudo bem então... Pelo menos tente está bem?

Jensen concordou fechando os olhos por um momento. E mesmo sendo um rápido fechar de pálpebras as imagens vieram como um filme em sua cabeça. O tio deixou o quarto assim que ouviu as buzinadas do carro de Jared. Jensen foi até a janela e viu o amigo descer do Chevy Impala 1967, o moreno olhou em sua direção e o mais velho leu seus lábios.

"_To subindo JenJen."_

O moreno riu e Jensen girou os olhos. Pouco depois o quase-gigante passava pela porta.

_E então... Oh, meus olhos! – disse os tapando para depois cair na cama macia, gargalhando.

_Não gosta, não olha, pé-grande.

_Devia ter me avisado que estava pelado. – disse fazendo gestos com as mãos.

Jensen girou os olhos novamente para depois se enfiar dentro de uma calça jeans e uma camisa verde de algodão. Jared lhe jogou a jaqueta e pegou a mochila do loiro. Jensen colocou o All Star preto, estava na hora de comprar outro, mas ele não ligava, gostava daquele, gasto, desbotado e sujo.

Jensen o comparava com sua vida.

Saíram juntos do quarto e Jared passou rápido por ele correndo em direção a escada.

_Hey, quem chegar por último é a mulher do padre!

O quase-gigante a desceu correndo, Jensen negou com a cabeça.

_Você não devia correr na escada, pode cair.

Jensen desceu devagar, um degrau de cada vez. O moreno o olhou como se ele fosse pirado, mas deu de ombros e respondeu risonho.

_Bom... Aí o hospital ia ficar cheio de meninas, porque eu tenho certeza que mais da metade das garotas da faculdade iriam lá me ver.

_É, claro. – Jensen passou pela porta com Jared atrás.

Chegaram ao carro e Jared jogou a chave para o amigo. Sorriu mostrando as covinhas e fez careta antes de responder a pergunta muda que os olhos verdes lhe faziam.

_Você dirige hoje. Ajudou a pagar, é tão seu quanto meu.

Jensen concordou. Não demorou a chegarem, já no estacionamento as líderes de torcida quase pularam no pescoço de Jared. O loiro se afastou, era sempre assim, as meninas chegavam e se apossavam do moreno e então Jensen saia. Encontravam-se na sala depois de Jared ter beijado algumas ou todas elas.

Jared entrou na sala, o loiro já estava sentado e viu o amigo chegar o canto da boca borrado com o batom vermelho de alguma garota. Jensen passou o dedo pelo canto da própria boca e o moreno entendeu, limpou-se na manga do casaco e sentou ao lado dele, ao mesmo tempo o professor Beaver entrou.

Vários 'Sshhiii' foram ouvidos e então a sala ficou em completo silêncio.

_Bom dia. – a voz rouca e cansada foi ouvida, mas não parecia querer dizer ou desejar o que expressava.

Ninguém respondeu, e ele pareceu gostar assim. Não gostava de conversas em sua aula. Começou a escrever, em silêncio.

_Com licença.

A voz clama fez com que todos se virassem em direção a porta, os olhos do professor encararam com rispidez o garoto, mas ele não parecia importar-se. Apenas entrou e sentou na última carteira, da última fila, na janela. Professor Beaver o encarava como se ele fosse um alienígena.

_Desculpe, quem é você?

Jensen estava atento, nunca tinha visto aquele garoto antes, e queria muito saber quem era, mesmo não sabendo o por quê.

_Sou Misha Dmitri Collins.

O loiro olhou-o de cima a baixo. A camisa, a calça, a jaqueta e o All Star, todos pretos, Jensen se perguntou se ele tinha algum problema com cor, mas admitia que o preto o deixava ainda mais misterioso. Misha parecia ter saído de um daqueles filmes adolescentes, o cara que era disputado por todas as garotas, e até alguns garotos.

Os cabelos negros estavam arrepiados, a única coisa que mais se destacava naquele conjunto que fazia o loiro perder o ar, eram os olhos, eles eram tão azuis que Jensen pensou nunca ter visto aquela cor antes, era um azul totalmente novo.

Perdeu-se naquelas íris que nem notou que o estava encarando até ver que o garoto lhe encarava de volta, sentiu o rosto queimar e o viu sorrir, a gengiva aparecendo minimamente.

Virou rapidamente pra frente e tentou prestar atenção no que restou da aula, mas não teve muito sucesso.

"Misha" repetiu mentalmente o nome dele antes do sinal bater, avisando que era hora de ir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jared trazia um pacote de guloseimas e os engolia quase de uma vez só, o que fez Jensen bufar ao ter que lhe bater nas costas quando o amigo se afogou. Estavam indo ao refeitório quando Danneel parou Jensen com a mão, de unhas vermelhas bem feitas, no peito dele Jared se afastou e o loiro quis matá-lo.

_Jen, você disse que ia me ligar, lembra? – disse fazendo bico com a boca extremamente pintada.

_Desculpe, Danneel.

_É o que você sempre diz.

A garota o empurrou até a parede, colando-se nele. Jensen pediu por um milagre ou que um raio lhe partisse a cabeça. Danneel esfregava-se nele, tentando alcançar sua boca, ele se esquivava, agradecendo por ser mais alto que ela.

_Jenny Boy, aí está você!

Os olhos arregalaram-se de surpresa, assim como os de Danneel. Tinha ouvido essa voz três dias atrás, e o arrepio que cortou sua espinha, pareceu ser o mesmo. O moreno de olhos azuis se aproximou sorridente, não era novidade vê-lo de preto, mas o impacto que Misha causou nele o deixou meio desnorteado e sem saber o que fazer, como se fosse a primeira vez que ele estivesse falando.

_Quem é você? – a irritação na voz da moça era palpável.

_Sou... Eu não acho que seja importante pra você, saber. – disse enquanto dava de ombros.

E então Jensen se viu sendo puxado em direção à biblioteca.

_Oi, Wanda. – a garota sorriu ao ouvir seu nome.

_Oi, Misha. – respondeu, e Jensen podia jurar que os olhos dela brilharam.

Jensen não gostou do modo como ela olhou pro moreno, mas esse não parecia se importar, então o loiro só fingiu que não tinha visto nada, afinal ele não podia dizer nada.

O que Misha era dele? Não se conheciam, nem mesmo tinham se falado alguma vez. Ele não tinha nada com a vida do moreno, mas ele percebeu, sem saber o por quê, a irritação que sentiu, era ciúmes.

Olhou para suas mãos juntas. Misha ainda segurava a sua, talvez o moreno não tivesse notado, constatou com um sorriso que elas se encaixavam perfeitamente. Gostou da sensação das mãos firmes de Misha segurarem as suas.

_Hmm... – queria dizer algo, mas não sabia o que falar. Então a voz rouca de Misha quebrou o silêncio entre eles.

_Estamos numa biblioteca, não podemos falar aqui.

Jensen achou graça do modo como ele falou baixo, soou quase infantil aos seus ouvidos, como se eles estivessem fazendo algo proibido, riu alto e não percebeu que alguns alunos desviaram as atenções para eles. Tapou a boca com a mão que o moreno não segurava. Misha tinha se voltado para ele, deslumbrado pelo som que escapou da boca do loiro.

_Talvez você me pague um café, um dia desses. – disse.

Jensen ruborizou o que fez o moreno sorrir, ainda de mãos dadas com ele.

_P-por que eu te pagaria um café?

_Pensando bem você nunca me pagaria um café, eu te pago um então. E você devia porque eu livrei tua cara lá fora. – disse zombeteiro, e o loiro bufou.

_Não precisava da sua ajuda!

_É mesmo? Porque parecia que ela ia te comer vivo. – zombou de novo. – Afinal, quem é ela, Jenny Boy?

_Uma garota aí.

_Sei. – retrucou soltando-se de Jensen, o loiro sentiu a mão estremecer sem o calor da outra.

_Jenny Boy? Eu não te dei essa intimidade. – disse antes de ver Jared entrar correndo no lugar.

_Hey, Jen! Você estava aqui todo esse tempo? – o moreno o praticamente gritava.

_De nada então. A gente se vê... Jenny Boy.

Misha piscou saindo e Jensen bufou, não sem antes suspirar extasiado com o modo com o garoto tinha, simplesmente, invadido a privacidade que tanto amava.

A verdade é que não se importava de Misha tê-la feito.

Jared estava elétrico, nem mesmo tinha percebido Misha quando este estava ali. Todos os alunos pareciam secar o quase-gigante. Jensen o puxou pra fora, antes que fossem expulsos, mas ele entendia que não era culpa do moreno, ser assim tão... Falante.

_Estávamos em uma biblioteca, Jay. Você não sabe o que é silêncio? É o que a gente faz quando está em um lugar assim! – Jensen bufou.

_Ficou doido, Jensen? – o moreno parecia não ter escutado nada que ele tinha dito. – Você deu um fora na Danneel?

Jensen girou os olhos e se perguntou se o amigo pensava em outra coisa, que não fossem garotas.

_Gosta tanto dela assim? Fica pra você então. – e deu de ombros, indo na frente.

_Que isso, Jen. A garota mais linda daqui te dando mole e você... Você a deixa de lado!

_Falei com o cara novo hoje. – disse não se importando em estar cortando o assunto de forma tão descarada.

Jared levantou uma sobrancelha, estavam chegando ao carro.

_Aquele do olho?

_Quê?

_Você sabe, o do olho azul. Você ficou falando dele aquele dia depois da aula.

_É, ele.

Jared pareceu pensou, e então sorriu sacana.

_Agora sei o porquê de você não ficar com a Danneel.

Jensen corou e entrou no carro.

_Não tem nada a ver. – respondeu.

Jared deu de ombros e ligou o carro, logo saíram portão afora. Não demorou a chegar a casa, Jeffrey estava trabalhando e o loiro pensou se Misha estava falando sério quando falou sobre o café.

Balançou a cabeça e subiu ao quarto pra trocar de roupa.

"__Jens, aqui é o Jared. Eu não sei por que eu falo meu nome, se você sabe que sou eu. Então é... Ah eu nem vou enrolar, eu odeio gente que fala bobagens na secretária eletrônica dos outros. Eu to passando aí daqui a pouco, eu acabei de sair do treino, só vou tomar um banho e to indo direto pra tua casa... E quero comida!"_

Jensen sorriu, o amigo parecia uma criança. Olhou pra próprias mãos e lembrou-se de Misha segurando-as.

O que sabia dele afinal?

Não teve tempo de pensar na resposta, a campainha tocava insistentemente, era Jared, tinha certeza. Abriu a porta com receio de que, afobado do modo como estava, o quase-gigante pulasse em cima dele, o quebrando.

Jared sorria o maior sorriso que já vira na cara do amigo.

_Adivinha quem está escalado pro jogo de sábado, como titular?

_Você. Não é uma novidade Jared!

O moreno sorriu mais ainda, como se tivesse um trunfo.

_Eu e... – fez uma pausa dramática, vendo os olhos de Jensen o encarando com impaciência. – O Misha.

_Quê?

_Ele é o melhor corredor que eu já vi.

Jared passou por Jensen, que estava sentado no sofá, abriu a geladeira e colocou no microondas um sanduíche.

_Que foi Jens?

Jensen sacudiu a cabeça.

_Nada. Quando é o jogo mesmo?

_No sábado. – disse antes de abocanhar um pedaço do pão. – Caraca, faltam três semanas!

_Contra quem vocês...

O celular de Jensen tocou e o moreno fez sinal pra que ele atendesse. Não era um número conhecido, mas atendeu mesmo assim.

_É o Jensen.

"__Oi, Jenny Boy."_

Jensen arregalou os olhos, a voz calma enchendo-lhe os ouvidos. Jared o olhava com curiosidade.

_Como conseguiu esse número?

"__Eu tenho meus contatos."_ – Jensen ouviu a gargalhada de Misha ecoar em sua cabeça, e sorriu. – _"E a porta da diretoria fica aberta sabia?"_ – completou.

_Você entrou na diretoria? Sem permissão?

Jared se arrumou no sofá, ao lado do loiro pra escutar melhor a conversa.

"__Oh, Jenny Boy, não se preocupe."_ – ele riu. – _"Eu só cobrei alguns favores." _– Jensen levantou as sobrancelhas.

_Você esta na escola há três ou quatro dias, e já tem favores pra cobrar? – ouviu a risada do moreno mais uma vez.

"__Eram favores antigos."_ – respondeu.

_Você podia ter pedido o número pra mim. Era mais simples e fácil.

"__Ah, Jenny Boy, eu não gosto de coisas fáceis."_ – contou como se fosse um segredo. – _"Que graça teria a vida se as coisas não fossem difíceis de conseguir, às vezes?"_ – O loiro girou os olhos.

_E por que me ligou?

"__Oras, você me deve um café, lembra? Eu to passando aí pra te pegar."_ – deu um risinho.

_Quê? – Jared se assustou com o tom de voz do amigo.

"__Chego em três minutos."_

_Você é louco, nem sabe onde eu moro!

"__É sério, Jenny Boy."_ – disse rouco. – _"Você tem dois minutos, agora."_

Jensen tremeu com o tom de voz firme do outro lado. Continuou com o celular no ouvido mesmo depois de Misha ter desligado.

_Que foi? Parece que viu um fantasma, Jens!

_Ele ta vindo aqui! – a voz soou fraca. – Ah, meu Deus, ele ta vindo aqui!

_Quem? – Jared levantou a sobrancelha daquele jeito tão dele.

_Misha.

Jensen terminou de falar e ouviu as buzinadas. O moreno levantou mais rápido que ele e escancarou a porta vendo Misha sair do Audi A8.

_Uou, que carrão! – o sorriso de Jared ia de orelha a orelha.

Misha sorriu pro quase-gigante que admirava o carro.

_Obrigado. Agora, o seu é um clássico! – apontou o Chevy preto. – É muito... Lindo! – desviou a atenção do carro quando viu o loiro sair da casa apenas de calça jeans. – Jenny Boy, uou! Quer me matar logo no primeiro encontro? – colocou a mão no coração.

Jensen ruborizou.

_Uhn, encontro é? – Jared piscou pra Jensen. – Eu vou vazar, então.

_Ah, não vá só porque eu cheguei. – Misha sorriu, mas não parecia querer dizer o que saiu de sua boca.

_Não é um encontro! – o loiro falou. – E o Misha não vai se importar de pagar um café pra você também, não é? – Jensen olhou o moreno.

_Eu? - Misha ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ãh, claro!

Jared negou com a cabeça, sorrindo. Pegou as chaves no bolso e saiu em direção ao Impala.

_Eu vou pegar a Gene hoje.

_Por que eu acho que essa frase tem dois sentidos?

_Talvez porque tenha. A gente vai no... Cinema. – Jared riu e entrou no carro, engatou a marcha e acenou pra eles antes de acelerar.

_Então... Acho que somos apenas nós. – Misha sorriu.

_Eu não vou sair com você!

_Por quê?

_Por quê? Eu nem te conheço! – disse gesticulando rápido.

_Por isso devia sair comigo. Porque eu quero conhecer você, e... Eu sei que você quer me conhecer. – Misha estava bem perto dele agora.

_Você quer... Me conhecer? Por quê?

_Porque você é... Extasiante. Por isso quero te conhecer, você... Eu não sei. Você me atrai como se tivesse... Um tipo de magnetismo. – respondeu. – Talvez tenha... E eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não aceitar meu convite.

Jensen ruborizou.

_Tudo bem, eu já venho.

_Não tem pressa.

Pela primeira vez em dez anos, Jensen correu ao subir as escadas. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes trocou de roupa, mas só desceu quando teve certeza que estava bonito o bastante.

Bonito o bastante pra quê?

Ele não sabia responder, mas só queria ficar bonito, e uma voz em sua cabeça completava a frase que ele não queria admitir: _'Bonito o bastante para Misha. '_

O moreno estava encostado no carro e falava ao celular, que foi deixado de lado ao ver Jensen chegar. Misha sorriu, a gengiva aparecendo.

_Pronto?

_Hmm.

O moreno abriu a porta para Jensen entrar e o loiro girou os olhos, mesmo que estivesse gritando e pulando por dentro.

_Eu não sou uma garota. – disse quando o moreno sentou ao seu lado, tomando a direção do carro.

_Eu sei, Jenny Boy. E se você fosse eu duvido que estaria sentada aqui comigo, como você está agora. – riu tranqüilo.

Estacionou em frente a uma cafeteria, Jensen nunca a tinha visto antes. O loiro saiu do carro e sentiu o coração palpitar ao sentir a mão de Misha segurar a sua. Olhou em direção a elas.

_Tudo bem se eu segurar?

Jensen deu de ombros e o moreno sorriu apertando de leve sua mão.

_Oi, Misha. Quanto tempo! – a moça ruiva sorria. – O de sempre? – perguntou depois de levá-los até uma mesa perto da janela.

_É, e o mesmo pra ele. – respondeu.

Ela olhou pra Jensen e sorriu ao ver as mãos dadas. Jensen soltou-se de Misha e sentou, a moça disse que voltaria com os pedidos e sussurrou pra Misha antes de sair, que ele tinha escolhido bem. Jensen não ouviu, estava mais concentrado em tentar não sentir ciúmes. Logo Misha se sentou à frente dele.

_Você parece vir bastante aqui. – o loiro comentou.

_Eles tem o melhor café. Julie me fez ficar viciado.

_A moça com cabelo vermelho? – Jensen ergueu a sobrancelha do mesmo jeito que Jared, o que fez Misha rir ao responder.

_É, você vai viciar também, mas que fique claro que a culpe toda é da minha prima!

_Prima? – Jensen sussurrou pensando que o moreno não tinha ouvido.

_Pensou que fosse quem?

_Sei lá! Namorada de infância? Paquera? – disse dando de ombros.

_Se eu tivesse interesse nela, não seria você a estar sentado na minha frente, não acha Jenny Boy?

Jensen não pode responder, pois Julie voltou com dois canecos de café fumegantes. Viu os olhos do moreno brilharam, sorriu e tomou um gole do próprio café, logo se arrependeu, o líquido queimou sua garganta ao descer por ela.

_Ta tudo bem, Jenny Boy? – o moreno tinha os olhos arregalados.

_Q-quente! – ofegou abanando-se com as mãos.

Misha se apavorou e colocou as mãos na cabeça, sem saber o que fazer. O loiro riu, a ardência passando aos poucos.

_Você... Tava fingindo?

_Não. – disse sério, para depois rir novamente. – É que foi hilário você, desesperado.

_Ah, é? – Misha levantou-se.

_O que vai fazer? – perguntou vendo o outro se aproximar.

O moreno chegou mais perto ainda, os narizes quase roçando. Jensen prendeu a respiração, o rosto ficando cada vez mais rubro.

_Isso. – disse tocando a ponto do nariz sardento com o dedo. – É hilário! – Sorriu com a gengiva a mostra, encostou-se novamente na cadeira, tomando o café como se nada tivesse feito.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"__... O jogo vai começar às 16hrs00min. Eu te vejo lá, Jens!"_ – desligou.

Foi o que Jensen escutou ao abrir a porta, ele soube que era Jared, não pela voz do amigo, mas pela forma como ele o chamada. Se fosse a pessoa que ele estava esperando o chamaria de 'Jenny Boy'. Suspirou pesado e se jogou no sofá ligando a TV.

Haviam se passado três semanas desde que foram tomar café juntos e depois disso o moreno não saia mais de sua cabeça, e da sua porta. Ele agradecia por isso. Era bom ter alguém, e experimentar esse sentimento o deixava extasiado.

_Você vai ao jogo?

Olhou pra porta, o tio entrava com uma pasta enorme debaixo do braço.

_Vou com o Misha. – respondeu.

_Misha? – arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Não lembro de você ter me falado dele.

_Ele é um cara da faculdade, é bem legal.

_Oh, eu espero que sim, afinal o último não foi lá sua melhor escolha, não é mesmo?

Jensen girou os olhos, impedindo-se de lembrar. Já fazia algum tempo que ele havia percebido que corpos pequenos e femininos não lhe atraiam, não foi surpresa para o tio também, já que ele sempre conversou muito abertamente com Jensen. Nunca interferira em qualquer escolha do sobrinho, mas é claro que já havia desaprovado alguns, mesmo que não falasse abertamente.

_Você vai gostar dele, tio. E não se preocupe, ta. Então caso novo? – perguntou, desviando o foco da conversa.

_É, esse vai ser um pouco difícil. Eu... Talvez eu precise viajar. – disse olhando o sobrinho como se pedisse desculpas.

_Tio, eu tenho vinte anos, não sou criança. O Jared que é a criança da dupla lembra?

_Falando nele, como vai aquele cabeça oca? – Jeffrey adorava irritar o quase-gigante, mas tinha ele como um segundo filho.

_Vai bem. – respondeu. – Como sempre, rodeado de meninas.

Jeffrey riu, o garoto era mesmo uma atração entre as jovens.

_Então... Esse... Misha, você gosta dele? – Jeffrey ficou sério e Jensen se arrumou no sofá, inconscientemente.

Jensen não teve tempo de responder, a voz calma e rouca cortou seu pensamento quando se espalhou pela sala.

"__Jenny Boy, to passando aí para irmos ao jogo. Cinco minutos."_ – desligou.

O coração do loiro deu um salto e ele levantou as pressas do sofá, correu escadas acima e praticamente se jogou no chuveiro.

_Parece que gosta. – Jeffrey respondeu a própria pergunta enquanto pegava um café para si.

Jensen odiava a mania de Misha de chegar sempre na hora. Sorriu para o nada e pensou o quanto era ridículo ele ficar rindo sem motivo algum, não se importou e continuou sorrindo. Ainda não acreditava que estava apaixonado por ele, só o conhecia há um mês e o moreno tinha virado sua vida de cabeça pra baixo.

Escutou a buzina exatos cinco minutos depois, bufou. Olhou pela janela do quarto e viu Misha descer do carro em direção à porta. Enfiou-se dentro de uma calça qualquer, o corpo ainda úmido. Quando abriu a porta para descer ouviu a voz rígida de Jeffrey lhe entrar nos ouvidos.

_Você é amigo do Jensen?

Misha demorou um pouco a responder.

_Eu não sei. – e Jensen podia vê-lo encolher os ombros e erguer as sobrancelhas ao dizer isso. – Nós nunca falamos cobre o rótulo que usaríamos, mas pra ser sincero, acho que 'amigo' não é uma opção, se é que me entende. – disse, nunca abandonando a voz calma.

O loiro queria cavar um buraco e se enterrar vivo lá. Desceu as escadas e viu Jeffrey com os olhos arregalados olhando Misha, puxou o moreno de lá antes que o tio o retalhasse com a faca de cortar pão que segurava, e antes de Misha falar mais besteiras.

Entraram no quarto de Jensen e ele empurrou Misha pra cama, o fazendo cair lá. Só agora tinha notado o quanto ele estava bonito, e o quanto ele próprio estava desarrumado.

_Calma, Jenny Boy. Não podemos ir direto para os finalmentes se nem trocamos um beijo ainda, e também teu tio está lá embaixo, não vai querer que ele ouça os seus gemidos, não é? – o loiro ruborizou.

_Idiota, eu acabei de salvar a sua vida!

_Espera, teu tio não sabe que você é...

_Ele sabe. – disse cortando o moreno. – Mas você não precisa ficar anunciando...

_Mas eu só disse que não éramos amigos. Você acha que eu só quero amizade com você, Jenny Boy? – perguntou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. – Eu pensei que tivesse deixado claras as minhas intenções. – ele encarava o loiro.

_Fica aí quietinho, Misha. Eu já to acabando. – disse cortando o assunto.

_Sim, Senhor! – disse fazendo continência, Jensen riu balançando a cabeça. Vestiu-se e apareceu alguns minutos depois.

Misha o olhou de cima a baixo, ainda estava sentado do modo como Jensen o havia deixado, sentiu o rosto esquentar ao ver o olhar do moreno queimar sua pele e arrepiar os pelos da sua nuca.

_É uma pena que eu precise ir nesse maldito jogo. – disse chegando bem perto dessa vez, apenas alguns milímetros da boca de Jensen, mas então o tio do loiro bateu na porta e este se afastou rapidamente deixando Misha do mesmo modo, parado.

_Jensen? O Pequeno ta pedindo carona. – O loiro pigarreou antes de dizer ao tio que já estavam saindo.

_Vamos? – perguntou olhando Misha.

_Claro. – sorriu.

Saíram e Jared conversava animado com Jeffrey sobre a outra temporada que participara. O mais velho ouvia interessado o moreno lhe contando enquanto gesticulava rápido e demonstrava alguns lances de bola que tinha feito.

_Vamos... Pequeno? – Jensen zombou da cara do amigo. Achava totalmente bizarro o apelido que o tio dera ao moreno, sabia que ele era a pessoa que mais tinha apelidos em todo o planeta Terra.

_Vamos, sim. – Jared não notou o tom zombeteiro do amigo e o seguiu até a porta. – Tchau, Jeffrey, eu venho com mais tempo um dia desses pra te contar mais.

_Eu vou esperar. – disse rindo, até Misha passar ao lado dele.

_Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor. – disse sorrindo para o mais velho. – E, me desculpe se de alguma forma eu o desrespeitei logo mais cedo.

Jeffrey não sabia o que falar, já tinha notado que o moreno era bem direto, o que o deixava desconfortável, ainda mais quando aqueles olhos extremamente azuis o encaravam esperando uma resposta.

_Não me ofendeu, garoto. Eu só... Bom eu espero que você trate bem o Jensen, porque...

_Não se preocupe, senhor. Eu nunca faria mal a ele. – sorriu. – Eu... Gosto muito dele para machucá-lo, senhor.

_Me chame de Jeffrey. – disse e o outro assentiu antes de sair pela porta.

O homem sorriu. É Jensen tinha razão afinal. Misha era um bom garoto e sim, tinha gostado dele.

Chegaram e o estádio do colégio estava cheio, as pessoas continuavam chegando cada vez mais, amontoando-se para chegar ao melhor lugar possível. Jensen sentou nas primeiras filas, não sabia por que, mas Tom Welling, um aluno de intercâmbio, tinha guardado uma vaga pra ele.

O loiro viu Misha perder-se entre aqueles jogadores tão mais altos que ele, na verdade tão altos e encorpados quanto Jared. Teve medo que Misha acabasse machucado, mas todos os pensamentos abandonaram sua mente quando o viu naquele uniforme branco e azul. Perdeu o fôlego e percebeu que tinha prendido a respiração, sem nem mesmo perceber. Sorriu para o moreno que acenou pra ele, quando o encontrou na arquibancada.

Arregalou os olhos verdes quando viu quem liderava o time adversário, no uniforme branco e vermelho, o sobrenome se destacava.

Murray. Chad Michael Murray.

Um arrepio cortou-lhe a espinha ao perceber que Chad lhe encarava, viu um sorriso se desenhar nos lábios dele e tudo em que pensou foi em não deixar-lo saber de Misha, e vice-versa, não podia deixar o outro saber que tinha conseguido, que tinha se livrado dele.

Temeu por Misha, os olhos se dirigiram para o moreno de olhos azuis que era só sorrisos, então quando viu Chad acompanhar seu olhar, percebeu que ele já sabia. Murray foi o primeiro garoto por quem se apaixonou, mas não foi uma experiência boa, foi um inferno ao saber dos vícios do outro loiro, e da conseqüência deles, já que cada vez que Murray se entopia de todo e qualquer tipo de droga, se tornava violento.

Jensen não gostava de pensar nisso, tentou então apenas se concentrar no jogo, mesmo não entendendo nada, gritou quando Misha atingiu uma marca que aparentemente, significava um _Touch Down,_ o time do moreno abriu o placar com sete pontos. O coração do loiro pareceu falhar algumas batidas ao vê-lo aparecer no telão, beijar a mão e lançá-lo na sua direção, sorriu.

O jogo terminou com os Cavaleiros somando onze, contra oito dos Fantasmas, o time de Chad.

Jensen viu Jared sair correndo em direção às líderes de torcida, que ao verem o quase-gigante se aproximar, soltaram gritinhos de excitação logo o envolvendo em uma roda, enchendo-o de beijos, abraços e passadas de mãos, tudo o que Jared adorava.

Assustou-se ao sentir alguém o puxando, mas logo sorriu ao ver Misha também sorrindo a gengiva à mostra enquanto lhe pegava as mãos. O moreno aproximou-se e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_Eu te dediquei um _Touch Down_, acho que mereço um beijo, Jenny Boy.

E mesmo aquele não sendo o lugar mais romântico do mundo, Jensen achou perfeito que o primeiro beijo deles fosse ali. Sorriu encostando devagar os lábios úmidos nos lábios tão macios de Misha, e não foi nada como imaginou, foi muito melhor que qualquer fantasia, a língua do moreno enroscando-se na sua, a boca dele sugando seus lábios. Jensen gemia baixinho.

_Então ele é seu novo bichinho, Jensen?

O loiro virou-se rápido, os olhos arregalados. Misha atrás de si encarava o outro loiro, que o tinha marcado o jogo inteiro.

_O que você quer Murray?

Chad encarou Jensen de um modo que fez Misha contrair o maxilar.

_Você sabe o que eu quero. – fez uma pausa. – O que eu sempre quis Jensen. – outra pausa. – Eu te ligo, loirinho.

Chad piscou e se foi. Jensen olhou pra trás, Misha continha-se e ele percebeu isso. Encostou seus lábios novamente nos dele.

_Por favor, não deixa o Chad estragar isso. Ele é um idiota.

Misha fechou os olhos sentindo Jensen perto dele.

_Ninguém consegue estragar nada quando estou perto de você, Jenny Boy. – disse sorrindo e o loiro o acompanhou.

Encostaram as testas e o moreno se deixou ficar ali, só desfrutando.

_Eu gosto de você, Jenny Boy. Tanto que eu nem sei se eu posso guardar tudo isso aqui. – pousou a mão de Jensen em seu peito, sobre o coração.

_Eu também. – o loiro correspondeu.

_Hey, vocês podiam fazer isso em outro lugar, sabia? – Jared gritava.

_Cala a boca, pé-grande. – disse, mas concordou que talvez, só talvez, um estádio lotado não fosse o melhor lugar para eles ficarem naquela agarração, não que estivessem fazendo algo muito impróprio.

Jared pegou carona na volta também, e no caminho todo comentava com Misha que tipo de estratégia poderia usar no próximo jogo, mas Jensen não prestou atenção, estava mais preocupado em repassar mentalmente a fala de Chad.

"__Eu te ligo, loirinho."_

Ele não devia, mas sentia o corpo arrepiar ao lembrar o apelido que o outro lhe dera.

_Jens?

Olhou pra Jared e sabia que devia dizer algo, mas se limitou a erguer as sobrancelhas, fazendo uma pergunta muda.

_Perguntei se você já viu alguém lançar melhor que eu.

Jensen pensou um pouco antes de responder.

_Ch... Mark, ele é melhor que você. – viu Misha olhá-lo com o cenho franzido.

_Quê? Você está contra mim? Eu sou o melhor! Sem falar que o nome do time do Mark é Tritões, e não tem nada mais gay do que isso.

Jared fez bico, mas o loiro não parecia ter escutado o que fez ele continuar sua conversa com Misha, mas o outro moreno não parecia mais tão envolvido no assunto.

Misha deixou Jared em casa e logo depois parou na frente da casa de Jensen, mas antes que o loiro saísse sem nem ao menos olhá-lo, segurou seu pulso fazendo os olhos verdes o olharem com uma grande interrogação dentro deles.

_Você ta ai, fingindo que nada aconteceu, mas você não vai fugir assim. Nem ao menos consegue olhar nos meus olhos.

_Do que você está falan...

_Chad! Você sabe que estou falando dele, Jensen. – o loiro sentiu o coração se apertar, era a primeira vez que Misha o chamava pelo nome, e não foi como pensou. Na sua imaginação a primeira vez que ele usava seu nome era com amor e suavemente, mas nunca do modo ríspido como tinha ouvido.

_Ele não é ninguém. – respondeu.

_Se ele fosse ninguém, você não ficaria como está agora. Só me fale a verdade. – fez uma pausa. – Você ainda sente algo por ele?

Jensen pensou que se não respondesse, Misha iria pensar que sim, mas ele também não podia dizer que tinha dúvidas. Demorou demais pensando e só ouviu a voz do moreno ecoar dentro do carro.

_Eu já entendi. – ele se voltou para frente. – Boa noite.

E Jensen desejou ouvir o 'Jenny Boy' no final na frase, mas apenas saiu do carro e entrou em casa, quando o ouviu arrancar com o Audi A8 preto. Só então notou em sua mão a camisa do uniforme de Misha, sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem e praguejou a maldita hora em que Chad resolveu voltar pra atormentar sua vida.

"__Loirinho, eu disse que ia ligar, lembra? Eu quero te ver, eu preciso te ver Jensen. Eu não consegui esquecer nenhum dos seus toques, lembra? Quando você agarrava meu..."_ – Jensen desligou antes que Chad terminasse de falar.

Não queria ouvir nada que viesse do outro loiro, a única coisa que queria era ouvir 'Jenny Boy'sair de uma voz rouca, a voz de Misha.

Deitou, mas só conseguiu dormir depois de escutar pela milésima vez a última mensagem de voz que o moreno tinha lhe deixado.

"__Festa da vitória, festa da vitóriiiiiaaa..."_ – era a voz de Jared.

Acordou com os berros dele no telefone, cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro, mas a voz do amigo parecia ultrapassá-lo sem nenhuma dificuldade.

_Jensen manda o Pequeno parar de gritar na porcaria do telefone, eu preciso me concentrar aqui!

O loiro pegou o telefone antes que Jeffrey enfartasse.

_Jared, cara, sabe que horas são?

"__São 10hrs00min da manhã, e eu já 'to doidão."_ – Jensen sorriu. – _"Adivinha quem vai dar uma festinha pra gente comemora o jogo?"_ – perguntou.

_Sei lá. – deu de ombros, mesmo sabendo que o amigo não veria.

"__A Alona."_ – o moreno soltava gritinhos do outro lado do telefone, o que fez o loiro afastar o aparelho do ouvido por um momento.

_Ah, aquela das festas imperdíveis?

"__Ela mesmo. Dá pra imaginar?"_ – Jared perguntou sonhador.

_Jay, você parece uma criança de dois metros sabia?

O moreno sabia que mesmo parecendo, aquela não era uma pergunta, era mais uma afirmação convicta. Suspirou risonho antes de responder.

"__Eu não me importo. Todo mundo parece me amar, assim... Do jeitinho que eu sou então... Quem liga?"_ – o loiro podia vê-lo encolher os ombros em descaso.

_Com quem você vai? – perguntou.

"__Como assim? Eu vou com você, é claro."_

_Não Jay, acho melhor não. Eu não 'to com clima pra festa.

"__Se fosse assim, então você nunca está em clima pra festa. Qual é, você vai me deixar na mão?"_ – Jensen bufou ao ouvir a voz dele mudar o tom, e podia ver claramente aqueles olhos verdes musgos pidões, iguais a de um cachorrinho que caiu da mudança.

_Tudo bem... O que eu não faço por você não é?

"__É isso ai. Eu vou passar aí, lá pelas 21hrs00min da noite ta. Fica bem gostoso pro Misha."_ – riu debochado e o coração de Jensen se apertou.

Despediu-se do amigo e se jogou de novo na cama bufando. Que merda ele tava fazendo da vida? Odiou Jared por convencê-lo a ir a tal festa.

A festa que Misha iria.

A festa que Chad iria.

Suspirou pesado, enquanto descia pra tomar café. Viu que Jeffrey levava algumas malas para fora.

_Vai se mudar, e me deixar morando sozinho?

_Sem chance de isso acontecer Jensen. Você colocaria a casa abaixo em menos de uma semana.

_Eu não. – se fez de ofendido.

_Bom, você talvez não, mas o Jared sim. – riu sendo acompanhado pelo loiro. – Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta... Lembra daquele caso complicado que lhe falei?

_Ah, você vai se encontrar com algum dos seus amigos?

_Como sabe?

_É que você sempre faz isso, quando o caso é muito delicado. Você sempre precisa de uma segunda opinião.

_Garoto, parece que você me conhece muito bem. – disse levando o resto das malas pra fora. – Tchau e se cuida. Eu to de volta na semana que vem.

_Pensei que não confiasse em mim, pra ficar sozinho na sua casa.

Jeffrey parou olhando fundo em seus olhos.

_Em você eu até confio, eu não confio é no Pequeno. Aquele moleque é muito doido.

E riu deixando Jensen parado na porta. Esperou o carro dobrar a esquina antes de entrar e tomar o seu tão adorado café. Riu sozinho quando lembrou o porquê de ter se viciado no liquido escuro.

Percebeu que a festa, com certeza ia ser um bom lugar pra tentar falar com o moreno.

Ele esperava que pelo menos, Misha também quisesse falar com ele.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A primeira coisa que viu quando chegou lá foram as pessoas. No gramado da frente, alguns estavam bebendo, fumando, e outros, até mesmo, desmaiados.

_Jay, isso... – olhava receoso as pessoas lá, jogadas.

_Fica frio, Jen! Ninguém aqui vai te pegar. – disse quando o loiro chegou mais perto olhado assustado para um aglomerado de gente que compartilhavam um tipo de cachimbo. Jared riu.

Jensen entrou na casa e a cena de fora se repetia, conseguiu ver até mesmo alguns vomitando, mas o que mais acontecia ali eram corpos se batendo e se mexendo ao som alucinado da música pop que enchia seus ouvidos e o deixavam com dor de cabeça.

Porque mesmo tinha aceitado o convite de Padalecki?

Lembrou que Misha, muito provavelmente estaria ali. E mesmo não sendo o melhor lugar, eles poderiam finalmente conversar e tentar se entender, ele precisava se esclarecer com o moreno, já que ele não atendia suas ligações. Pelo menos ali, Misha não podia fugir.

Estava naquela festa há meia hora e não tinha encontrado o moreno ainda. Padalecki simplesmente tinha sumido e o loiro sentou-se no sofá entediado. Folheou uma revista por alguns minutos, até sentir-se sendo esmagado, quando olhou pra cima Mark Pellegrino lhe encarava, os olhos vermelhos e o cheiro de cerveja chegando-lhe ao nariz.

_O-oi, Mark.

_Oh, eu sei quem é você... Jensen não é? – O loiro concordou com a cabeça.

Ficaram assim, Jensen corado pela proximidade de Mark e ele, lhe encarando.

_Hmn... - pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas sua mente não ajudava, estava com vergonha demais para falar.

_Você estava com o... Collins? Eu vi vocês no estádio.

_É, mas... Bom eu não sei mais... É complicado. – disse não sabendo o porquê de estar contando aquilo para Mark, ele nem ao menos o conhecia direito.

_Você parece gostar bastante dele. – observou, agora se afundando ainda mais no sofá macio. – O amor é mesmo uma porra.

_Nisso eu concordo. – e riu minimamente.

Mark riu também e Jensen notou que ele fechava os olhos quando fazia isso. Viu Jared passar meio trôpego pela sala, mas não se importou em ir falar com o amigo, já que o resto do time de futebol estava com ele.

_Eu podia jurar... – Mark continuou após um soluço. – Que você e o Padalecki tinham um... – mais um soluço. – Um...Caso, sei lá.

_Quê? – Jensen praticamente gritou e Mark olhou pra ele divertido. – Eu, não. O Jay, ele... Nós nunca...

_Já entendi. – disse levantando as mãos em forma de rendição. Desculpe.

_Eu e o Jay crescemos juntos, ele é como um irmão pra mim.

_Eu sei como é isso, mas hoje eu perdi o contato com todos os meus amigos de infância... – encarou o copo de cerveja que estava em sua mão, como se fosse à coisa mais interessante do mundo. – Eu... Eu vim aqui conversar com você por que... Bom... – desviou os olhos para os verdes de Jensen. – Eu estou a fim de um cara da tua escola, mas ele não... Bom, eu acho que ele não é... Você sabe. – disse corando.

_Eu não sei o que eu poderia fazer Mark. Quero dizer, eu não tenho como te ajudar... Talvez eu nem o conheça, tem muitos caras na...

_É o Jared. – respondeu direto, e então desviou os olhos mais uma vez para o copo, mas logo perdeu o interesse no objeto, porque o moreno gigante passou novamente, dessa vez, rodeado pelas lideres de torcida.

_Desculpe, Mark. – disse olhando o outro abaixar a cabeça quando o quase-gigante se foi. – Acho que o Jay não...

_Tudo bem. – olhou Jensen, sorrindo triste. – Eu não sei por que eu ainda tinha esperança. – deixou o copo na mesinha, passou a mão pelos fios loiros e se levantou. – Ãhn, tchau Jensen, a gente se vê por ai.

_Claro. –respondeu sorrindo minimamente enquanto viu o loiro mais velho se afastar com a cabeça pra baixo.

Jensen se levantou depois de um tempo, procurou por Jared, mas o moreno tinha sumido. Decidiu ir pra casa, porque também não tinha visto o Misha chegar, deixaria pra conversar com ele na segunda.

Saiu da casa e foi pra rua, mesmo que Misha tivesse vindo, tinha certeza que não conseguiria encontrá-lo. Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem ao menos notou quando a mato de Chad parou ao seu lado, e o loiro saltou da CBR 600 RR preta.

_Hey, eu liguei pra você... – Jensen parecia não ouvi-lo, segurou seu braço, delicadamente, o fazendo se virar pra encará-lo. – Quer uma carona, loirinho?

Olhou nos olhos de Chad e se recriminou por não ter pensado na hipótese de encontrá-lo.

_Está me seguindo, Chad? – perguntou.

_É que eu te vi sozinho e... – sorriu sacana. – Resolvi me aproximar, até porque, você não está mais com o tal... Misha.

Jensen riu debochado.

_Eu estou sim com o Misha, e você não...

_Ele não parece star com você. – Jensen o encarou, como se as palavras dele não fizessem sentido nenhum. – Ou... A relação de vocês é bem aberta, o Padalecki que o diga.

O sorriso do loiro murchou.

_O que está querendo dizer com isso?

_Bem... Eu não sei se devia me...

_Responde, Chad! – gritou, e não se importou quando algumas pessoas que passavam na rua o olharam assustadas. – O que você quis dizer com isso?

_Por que você não vai ver com seus próprios olhos? – ergueu as sobrancelhas.

_Ver o que, Chad? – perguntou, mandando a paciência pra puta que pariu.

_Ver seu, suposto, namorado foder com o Jay. – disse. – O seu 'melhor amigo'... – disse com sarcasmo, enquanto fazia aspas com os dedos. – Está gritando como uma vadia no cio.

Jensen não conseguia respirar, desejou que o chão se abrisse e o engolisse vivo. Voltou pra festa, já que não tinha se afastado muito, Chad ia atrás dele, sempre sorrindo.

Perguntou sem olhá-lo, onde tinha visto os dois, e Chad lhe levou a biblioteca da casa, o sorriso engrandecendo à medida que se aproximavam.

Com absoluto silencio Jensen entreabriu a porta, as lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Estava tudo apagado ali, apenas uma luz fraca vinha da janela, mas ele conseguia distinguir a figura de Jared escorado na mesa enquanto Misha o fodia rápido, os gemidos enchendo os ouvidos de Jensen.

Jared, assim como Murray havia dito, gritava e pedia por mais, e mesmo com a mínima iluminação podia ver o outro intensificar os movimentos.

Saiu correndo e Chad o acompanhou até a parte de fora da casa, viu as lágrimas escorrerem pela face bonita e as enxugou.

_Eu odeio eles, eu odeio... Odeio!

Jensen soluçava e o ar parecia faltar em seus pulmões, sentia o chão desabar, sentia-se caindo em um abismo profundo e escuro. Sem pensar nas conseqüências ficou mais perto de Murray e puxou o ex-namorado para um beijo demorado. Tentou sentir o gosto de Misha na boca dele, mas tudo o que sentiu foi gosto de álcool.

_Me leva pra casa. – pediu, o coração se apertou ao tomar uma decisão que ele sabia que se arrependeria mais tarde.

Chad parou a moto na entrada da casa do loiro, esperou que ele descesse, e ia dar a partida quando a voz rouca e magoada de Jensen fez com que Murray encarasse os olhos verdes.

_Você quer entrar, Chad?

_Loirinho, eu...

_Jeffrey não está em casa. – disse cortando o outro enquanto abria a porta. – Coloca a moto na garagem, eu espero.

Murray sorriu e obedeceu sem pestanejar, quando entrou de novo na casa viu Jensen tirar a camisa ao subir as escadas. Trancou a porta e um pouco depois ouviu o outro o chamar.

_Vem, Chad. Acho que você conhece esse caminho, até mesmo melhor do que eu.

Ele concordou, subindo.

O quarto de Jensen não tinha mudado nada. Viu o loiro despir-se a sua frente e sentiu o corpo esquentar, era melhor do que se lembrava. As mãos trêmulas do mais velho desceram o zíper de sua calça e logo Murray também estava sem roupa nenhuma.

Sentou-se na cama dele e jogou a cabeça pra trás ao ver o outro ajoelhar-se a sua frente, a língua quente de Jensen tocou a ponta de seu pênis já completamente desperto, ela percorria toda a extensão e ele sentia as mãos do mais velho acariciarem seus testículos.

Gemeu e suas mãos foram parar nos cabelos loiros a sua frente, estava literalmente fodendo a boca carnuda a sua frente, a cabeça de seu membro estacava forte a garganta de Jensen, o fazendo sufocar.

Puxou a cabeça de Ackles para cima e o empurrou com brutalidade para o colchão macio. Jensen ficou de bruços e empinou a bunda em direção a Chad. As lágrimas escorriam pela face, já avermelhada, mas ele sabia que Murray não se importava.

Gritou ao sentir o outro em cima de si, empurrar-se inteiro pra dentro de seu corpo, sem nem ao menos prepará-lo antes. Sentiu-se sujo, sentiu-se um lixo, um objeto. Algo pra ser usado e descartado.

_Rebola Ackles! Você é minha vadia, então rebola! – Chad gritava descontrolado sentindo o canal apertado do loiro, esmagar seu pênis latejante.

Jensen chorou e obedeceu ao Murray ensandecido.

_Isso, assim mesmo. Você é minha vadia, você é meu... Jensen, pra sempre.

Penetrava-lhe fundo e com rapidez, não se importou em dar prazer ao outro, embaixo de si. Só queria satisfazer a si próprio.

_Geme pra mim, loirinho, geme.

Jensen sentia a garganta fechada, o choro estava lhe fazendo soluçar, e mesmo sentindo uma dor enorme, gemeu como Chad tinha ordenado.

_Isso... Agora diz que eu sou melhor que aquele puto, diz!

Sentia Murray lhe rasgar por dentro, a dor se tornando insuportável à medida que o outro aumentava ainda mais a velocidade.

_V-você é m-melhor. – sussurrou.

_Mais alto, seu puto! Eu quero ouvir mais alto!

Chad lhe puxou o cabelo e esmurrou-lhe as costas sardentas, mordeu seus lábios até sentir o gosto ferroso do sangue, e mesmo dilacerado gritou.

_Você é melhor! Muito melhor, Chad!

Ouviu o urro gutural do outro e sentiu o liquido quente invadir seu interior e escorrer por suas pernas. Chad saiu de dentro dele e deitou ao seu lado, o puxando possessivamente para si, fazendo Jensen aconchegar-se a ele.

_Você gozou? – perguntou sem querer saber realmente.

_Sim. – mentiu antes de fechar os olhos e se amaldiçoar pela milésima vez aquela noite. Pensou em Misha e Jared na biblioteca, soluçou baixinho para não acordar o outro que lhe agarrava o quadril fortemente.

O telefone tocou e um tempo depois a voz grave de Jeffrey encheu seu quarto.

"__Jensen, espero que esteja se comportando bem. Volto no fim de semana. Se cuida, está bem?"_

Faltavam três dias pra Jeffrey chegar, talvez o tio tivesse achado uma solução para o tal caso e decidira voltar mais cedo. Jensen agradeceu mentalmente. Continuou acordado até que sua mente não agüentou mais e desligou-se.

Sonhou que estava de novo com seus pais, sonhou que eles lhe abraçavam e diziam que tudo ficaria bem, diziam o quanto o amavam, mas então eles simplesmente iam embora, o deixando sozinho de novo.

Acordou suado e olhou pro lado. Murray dormia esparramado na cama. Sentiu-se sujo por ter deixado que ele o tocasse novamente. Levantou e foi tomar banho, o corpo doía inteiro e ele esfregou-se até a pele se avermelhar, mas nada parecia tirar o cheiro de Chad de seu corpo. Escorregou-se até o chão e chorou, sentia-se abandonado e traído.

Os olhos arderam ao se lembrar da cena que não lhe saia da cabeça, os gemidos de Jared, do seu ex-melhor amigo ainda ecoavam na sua cabeça. Sentiu-se ingênuo e ridículo por acreditar que a vida seria tão boa com ele, que lhe daria uma chance de ser feliz.

Vestiu-se e desceu, sabia que Chad ia dormir até tarde e se poupou de ter que acordá-lo e mandá-lo embora. Antes de sair deixou um bilhete para o loiro, dizendo que tinha saído e que quando voltasse não queria vê-lo ali, prometeu no papel que ligaria que só precisava colocar os pensamentos no lugar, mas Jensen sabia que jamais se atreveria a ligar pra Chad.

Caminhou até a cafeteria que Misha tinha lhe apresentado, não era próxima da casa, mas ele precisava andar, porque tinha algo em seu peito o sufocando, e ele sabia que lá era o melhor lugar pra por seus pensamentos em ordem.

Sentou-se na mesma mesa que da última vez que estivera ali, mas diferente da outra vez, ele não estava feliz. Viu a moça ruiva se aproximar com um sorriso.

_Oi. – ela cumprimentou gentil e ele lhe olhou nos olhos, o sorriso que exibia murchou e ela pareceu sentir a angustia que oprimia o peito dele. – Está tudo bem? – perguntou, deixando de lado o bloco de anotações que tinha nas mãos.

_Está sim, obrigado. – parecia que ele ia se derramar em lágrimas a qualquer instante, e antes que sua voz ficasse ainda mais embargada e falha ele fez o pedido.

Ela lhe trouxe a caneca fumegante alguns minutos depois, e diferente de todas as garçonetes do mundo ela sentou-se na frente dele e pegou uma de suas mãos.

_Jensen, o que aconteceu? Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o meu primo?

O loiro se espantou por ela ser tão direta, e pensou que devia ser um traço de família muito forte já que Misha também era assim. Sorriu triste, mas antes que pudesse responder a ruiva o celular tocou, e ele atendeu sem olhar o visor.

_Jensen falando.

"__Olá Sr. Ackles. Aqui é do Departamento de Policia de Vancouver, a Delegacia de Dallas, no Texas nos pediu para informá-lo que o fugitivo que matou seus pais, foi encontrado."_ – a voz de Jensen parecia ter deixado sua garganta e a ruiva olhava os olhos verdes dele se arregalarem cada vez mais.

_Eu... – tentou dizer, mas sua voz soou tão baixa que a policial do outro lado da linha não o ouviu e continuou a falar.

"__Precisamos que venha até aqui para lhe darmos todos os detalhes. Se possível o mais rápido que puder." _– ela fez uma pausa e então continuou em um tom de voz triste. – _"Eu sei o quanto deve ser doloroso para o senhor, mas para que isso não aconteça mais, é importante que o senhor testemunhe contra ele. Senhor Ackles?"_ – perguntou já que Jensen não se pronunciara.

_Eu... Eu estou sozinho agora, o meu tio está viajando a negócios... – disse.

"__Entendo. Assim que ele retornar, por favor, venha até nós para que possamos lhe passar as informações. Eu entendo que você precise de alguém ao seu lado para passar isso. Não é uma situação fácil."_

_Obrigado.

"__Senhor eu só quero avisá-lo que... Se não comparecer, ele poderá ser solto."_ – a voz dela era cautelosa. – _"Eu espero mesmo que isso não aconteça." _

_Eu vou sim, obrigado. – ele respondeu e desligou sem ouvir a resposta.

As lágrimas juntaram nos olhos e ele levantou-se bruscamente sobre o olhar assustado da prima de Misha, saiu correndo porta afora e só parou quando viu que estava no antigo campo de futebol. Não tinha ninguém lá, ele estava sozinho.

Deixou-se cair de joelhos no meio da terra, as lágrimas ganhando força suficiente para lhe escorrer pelo rosto. Sentia o mundo desabar na cabeça.

_Não... Ele não... Eu não... Consigo... Respirar... – sentiu-se sufocar, a garganta se fechando como se não quisesse deixar o ar entrar. Ouviu um grito estrangulado e percebeu que ele era quem tinha produzido o som. Agradeceu ao sentiu os pulmões abrirem-se e o ar fresco esfriar-lhe por dentro.

Caiu no chão a terra lhe sujando o rosto, sentiu como se tivesse voltado para aquela noite e desejou morrer, desejou nunca ter nascido porque a vida era injusta demais com ele.

Tinha perdido tudo.

Tudo mesmo.

E agora o passado voltava para machucar-lhe e rir dele mais um pouco, como se tudo que ele passou não tivesse sido o suficiente, como se todo o sofrimento que ele mantinha guardado dentro de si não o tivesse feito ansiar a morte.

Suspirou pesado e ergueu a cabeça olhando o céu que aos poucos se tornava cinza.

_Por que eu? – gritou. – Por que entre todas as pessoas no mundo tinha que ser eu?

As gotas começaram a cair, mas ele não se importou. Ele esperava uma resposta, ficou lá no meio do campo, mas ela não veio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Não esperou Jared buscá-lo na segunda-feira, tudo o que não queria agora era ter que olhar para o rosto de quem considerava seu melhor amigo, e que na primeira oportunidade o tinha apunhalado, o tinha feito sofrer.

Não se importou de ter que andar até a faculdade, precisava mesmo de um tempo para pensar, e mesmo repetindo para si mesmo que só precisava organizar as idéias, não estava sendo nada fácil afinal falar é algo completamente diferente de fazer.

Perguntava-se quando que sua vida tinha se tornado tão ruim, como ela chegara aquele ponto? Por Deus, será que ele tinha feito algo errado para merecer tantos castigos como aqueles que lhe atingiam a cabeça e o faziam perder os sentidos?

Sua mente lhe levou novamente para aquele dia que ele tentava de todas as maneiras tirar de sua memória. Ele ainda podia sentir o peso do homem em cima de si. Impediu-se de chorar, teria que ser forte porque o dia de ficar frente a frente com aquele monstro estava perto, e ele sabia.

A policial o fizera, praticamente, prometer que iria depor contra o homem, que Jensen soube, se chamava Mathew. E tudo o que não queria era que qualquer outra pessoa passasse por tudo que ele foi forçado a passar, não queria que mais ninguém sentisse o que ele sentiu por todos esses dias quando acorda

Porque todos dizem que o tempo cura, mas é mentira, e ele sabia disso melhor que ninguém, porque toda vez que fechava os olhos, eram as imagens horrendas daquela noite que o faziam sentir-se pequeno e indefeso, eram aquelas imagens que o machucavam, mesmo que já tivessem passado tanto tempo.

Só de pensar na hipótese de encontrar novamente aquele homem que lhe causou tanta dor ficava apreensivo. Não sabia o que iria sentir, ou que iria fazer, mas tinha certeza que se o tio concordasse em ir com ele, se sentiria mais seguro.

_Hey, Jensen!

A voz de Padalecki o fez despertar, agradeceu por estar alcançando o corredor que o levava a sala do primeiro horário, não se virou, indignou-se com o cinismo do moreno alto. Como ele podia simplesmente agir como se não tivesse acontecido nada? Jensen sentiu como se nunca tivesse conhecido verdadeiramente o, agora, ex-amigo.

_Jen, eu...

Entrou na sala antes que Jared pudesse alcançá-lo. Não queria ouvir que tinha sido um completo idiota por ter deixado Misha escapar, porque sabia que era esse o tipo de comentário que o outro faria. O que mais lhe espantava era o fato de Jared não ter lhe contado, quando ainda eram amigos, que também se interessava por homens.

Isso o machucava porque Jared, o seu melhor amigo do passado, era tudo o que ele precisava pra passar a tempestade que estava vindo em sua direção, e, no entanto, esse mesmo 'amigo', que ele estimava tanto, tinha lhe apunhalado pelas costas.

Olhou por instinto, para a carteira de Collins, mas o moreno de olhos azuis não estava lá, reparou que ele também não tinha vindo com Jared, porque quando o pé-grande o perseguia pelo corredor gritando seu nome, Collins não estava o acompanhando.

Suspirou ao sentar na última carteira, nunca pensou que faria isso, mas agradeceu por ser aula de Jim Beaver, sabia que Jared não se atreveria a conversar com ele na aula do professor mais carrancudo de toda faculdade, não havia um que não conhecesse a má fama do professor, por ser tão mal-humorado.

"_Jen, 'tá tudo bem? O que aconteceu?"_

A letra de Jared era mais um garrancho com palavras amontoadas. Desde pequeno a caligrafia não era um forte do moreno, Jensen era um dos poucos que conseguiam decifrar a letra deformada dele. Olhou o outro com um sorriso sarcástico, depois se virou para frente levantando as sobrancelhas, perguntando-se mentalmente se Padalecki faria mesmo aquele jogo, de quem não sabe de nada.

Rabiscou algo no papel e devolveu pra ele, olhando antes o professor, pois tudo o que não precisava agora era de uma bronca, ou advertência, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

"_Só não fala mais comigo, seu cretino, idiota!"_

Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas e bufou. O que diabos tinha acontecido afinal? Agradeceu quando 40 minutos depois o sinal tocou, não agüentaria ficar daquele jeito com seu melhor amigo, e o pior é que nem sabia o que tinha feito para que Jensen estivesse se afastando dele.

Antes que o loiro saísse porta afora, o empurrou contra a parede e encarou furioso a face pálida e assustada do outro.

_Que merda aconteceu, Jensen? Porque eu 'tô cansado de tentar adivinhar! Meu cérebro 'ta fritando, e eu não consigo achar um motivo pra você estar me tratando desse jeito, eu tenho certeza que dessa vez eu não fiz nada de errado.

Ele não respondeu.

_O que foi? Seja o que for me desculpe, eu com certeza não tinha a intenção... Eu não fiz nada pra você. Caramba, não é minha culpa se você e o senhor Collins brigaram. – disse amolecendo a boca ao falar o sobrenome de Misha.

Mais silêncio.

_ E antes que me pergunte como eu sei que vocês brigaram, ele me contou, mas... Eu não entendo, eu não tenho nada a ver com a briga de vocês! Eu não tenho absolutamente nada a ver com isso!

Viu os olhos verdes de Jensen marejarem, e toda a raiva que estava sentindo se dissipou ao ouvir os soluços do loiro. Em todos esses anos nunca o tinha visto chorar, nenhuma vez, pelo que se lembrava isso não acontecia desde aquele dia, pelo menos ele nunca tinha visto.

Não sabia o que fazer ao certo então só puxou o amigo pra um abraço.

_Me solta! Me solta seu cretino! Eu te odeio!

Soluçou forte, enquanto lhe socava o peitoral. Jared agradeceu pelo corredor estar vazio, pois sabia que o loiro odiava ter as atenções voltadas para si.

_E eu também odeio o maldito Collins!

Jensen não conseguia acreditar que estava descarregando suas magoas no causador delas, no seu ex-melhor amigo. Mas o mais ridículo é que mesmo que tivesse visto, não conseguia acreditar que Jared e Misha tinham sido capazes de fazer aquilo com ele.

_Vocês se merecem! – sussurrou um pouco mais calmo, agora.

Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas mais uma vez, e então riu. Gargalhou tanto que lágrimas se formaram no canto de seus olhos e começaram a escorrer.

_Do que você 'tá falando, Jens? Ta maluco é? Sofreu um acidente e esqueceu de me contar? – disse secando as lágrimas, mas o moreno parou de rir ao ver que o loiro ainda chorava baixinho.

_Eu vi vocês na festa, Jared. Como você pode? – a dor na voz de Jensen era palpável e Jared sentiu o coração se partir pelo amigo. – Você era meu melhor amigo, cara! Eu confiava em você mais do que confiava em mim mesmo!

_Espera aí, Jens! Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando.

O loiro o encarou, o olhar brilhando de ódio e pelas lágrimas que em nenhum momento tinham parado de cair.

_A festa na casa da Alona... Eu vi você e o Misha na biblioteca... – Jared abriu a boca pra falar algo, mas Jensen continuou sem dar chance para o moreno. – Não tem como me falar que eu entendi errado, porque eu vi Jared... Eu vi. – sussurrou as últimas palavras.

Jared deu um risinho.

_E o que você viu exatamente? – levantou uma das sobrancelhas, daquele modo tão dele.

Era para Jensen estar socando Jared agora, mas o que ele estava fazendo? Tentando acreditar em uma mentira estúpida que Padalecki ia inventar.

_Hein? – questionou mais uma vez, esperando Jensen responder.

_Eu vi você na mesa... De bruços. – respondeu envergonhado lembrando dos gemidos escandalosos que tinham saído da boca do maior. – Eu vi vocês! – acusou, em um tom mais ríspido agora.

_Não! – disse calmo.

Jensen arregalou os olhos e Padalecki sorriu pra ele.

_Você não viu o Misha, Jens. Não era ele!

_Era sim, e eu...

_O Misha quebrou o pé, Jensen.

_Quê? Mas... Ele 'tá bem? O que aconteceu?

_ Calma, calma! – Jared ergueu as mãos, rindo do desespero repentino que tomou conta do loiro. – Um pouco depois de sair da sua casa, naquele dia do jogo, ele passou na minha casa. Ele estava desolado, disse que vocês tinham brigado e que a culpa toda era dele, porque ele não conseguia controlar o ciúme que ele estava sentindo do Chad... – Padalecki fez uma pausa muito longa e Jensen o cortou.

_Fala logo, imbecil! Eu vou ter um ataque! Pare agora com essas malditas pausas!

Jared riu antes de continuar.

_Eu dei a idéia dele ir à festa e falar com você lá. Eu prometi que te arrastaria pra lá, quando ele disse que você provavelmente não iria querer ir. Então como a casa dele é meio perto da casa da Al, ele foi caminhando, mas foi atropelado por uma bicicleta, o que eu achei muito bizarro! – disse fazendo um bico engraçado. – Por isso ele não foi a festa.

_E você não me avisou no dia, por quê? – Jensen praticamente gritava, as lágrimas tinham secado e ele só conseguia pensar no quanto Jared era lerdo por estar contando aquilo pra ele, só agora.

_Porque ele me mandou uma mensagem, só que tava no silencioso e eu só vi depois que cheguei em casa. Eu te liguei, mas você não atendeu, porque não queria falar comigo. Pensou mesmo que eu estava com o... Blerg! – Jared colocou a mão na boca como se tivesse impedindo o vômito de sair.

Jensen revirou os olhos.

_Você sabe onde é a casa do Misha, Jay?

_Cara, você que era o namorado dele, lembra? – Jared fez uma cara engraçada. – E a gente não pode sair agora, os portões estão fechados e... – O moreno arregalou os olhos como se tivesse esquecido algo muito importante. – Jen, nós estamos no segundo horário!

Jensen arregalou os olhos do mesmo modo que Jared e antes de saírem correndo pra sala disseram em uníssono.

_Srª Ferris!

Chegaram na sala e bateram até ouvir a voz da mulher mandá-los entrar.

_Com licença. – Jensen apareceu e Jared tentava em vão se esconder atrás do loiro, Samantha Ferris olhou-os por cima dos óculos de grau e indicou as primeiras carteiras enquanto se virava pra turma para retomar seu discurso.

_Isso vai acabar com a minha reputação! – Jared cochichou e Jensen revirou os olhos rindo minimamente da cara de desgosto do amigo.

_Mas você bem que mereceu. – respondeu no mesmo tom de voz usado pelo outro.

Foi quando Jensen olhou pro outro lado e encontrou os grandes olhos de Tom Welling. Sorriu meio sem graça para ele, que correspondeu rapidamente com um sorriso gigante. Virou-se novamente para Jared e viu que ele também olhava na direção de Tom.

Levantou as sobrancelhas e Jared pareceu acordar depois de Jensen passar a mão, discretamente, na frente de seus olhos. O moreno alto tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios e Jensen ia perguntar o porquê quando viu que Tom, na verdade estava olhando para o amigo e não pra ele.

"_Ora, ora, quem diria?"_ perguntou a si mesmo voltando sua atenção para a professora. Algumas vezes cutucava o amigo lhe avisando que todos estavam percebendo que ele praticamente se jogava da carteira para ver o Tom. Jared fazia bico, girava os olhos e depois perguntava com voz de quem não sabe de nada, do que ele estava falando. Jensen ria baixo e balançava a cabeça.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade o último sinal tocou e Jensen praticamente arrastou Jared pra fora do edifício.

_Então... Quem estava... Com você?... Sabe, naquele dia... – o loiro perguntou com um sorriso sacana.

Jared corou e desviou o olhar, estavam indo para o estacionamento.

_Ninguém. – e riu meio sem graça, olhando pra qualquer lugar menos para aqueles grandes e curiosos olhos verdes.

_Eu não acredito! – disse, enquanto fazia cara de quem tinha descoberto o mundo.

_O quê? – Jared estava mais vermelho agora, e o loiro pensou se o amigo teria um infarto, porque suas bochechas ficaram escarlates de um momento para outro com uma rapidez absurda.

_Era o Tom! O aluno do intercâmbio. – disse o loiro rindo. – Como eu não percebi antes?

_O quê? – os olhos de Jared quase pularam para fora.

_Era ele não era? Oh, meu Deus, Jared. Você não consegue nem ao menos disfarçar, por isso àquela hora na aula da Srª Ferris, você quase se jogava no chão para vê-lo! E também tinha aqueles sorrisos estranhos que vocês ficavam trocando. – Jensen dizia, rindo. – Eu estava brincando quando falei que todos estavam percebendo, mas eu estava certo, você estava mesmo olhando pra ele!

_Jens, cala a boca! – o moreno olhava ao redor temendo que alguém estivesse escutando a conversa deles. Afinal o pátio do estacionamento é publico e Jensen estava falando mais alto que o normal.

_Qual é, Jared? – ria descontrolado. – Cara, você, o maior pegador hein, quem diria você foi... Pegado! – Riu mais e Jared bufou.

_Oi, Jared.

Jensen parou ao ouvir a voz grave de Tom Welling.

_Ãh, o-oi... T-Tom. Tudo bem?

_Tudo sim, e você? – Tom sorria grande e Jared avermelhou.

_T-tudo sim, esse é o Jensen! – O moreno alto disse rápido e apontou o loiro que se sentiu pequeno ao lado deles. – Ele é só um amigo. – completou e Jensen olhou pra ele levantando uma sobrancelha.

Tom riu.

_Oi, Jensen. É um prazer conhecê-lo. – disse.

_Oi. – apertou a mão grande que Tom lhe estendia. – Ãh, igualmente.

_Então, você... Vai lá em casa hoje? – Tom perguntou passando uma das mãos nos cabelos rebeldes que teimavam em cair nos olhos.

_Eu... Eu vou sim. – respondeu Jared. – Eu só preciso deixar o Jen na casa dele e...

_Não precisa. – o loiro o cortou. – Eu sei o caminho, e eu não vi o Tom chegar de carro hoje, então acho que ele precisa de uma carona, Jay. – piscou pro moreno que engoliu em seco e deu uma risada esganiçada.

Tom lhe deu tapinhas nas costas e Jensen sorriu ao ver Jared morder os lábios contendo um sorrisinho de contentamento.

_Então... Eu já vou indo, ta? – mas não foi respondido, Jared e Tom estavam muito ocupados se encarando para dizer 'tchau' ao loiro.

Viu de longe quando Tom segurou uma das mãos de Jared. Pensou em Misha e sabia que tinha cometido um erro sem perdão, mas esperava que o moreno lhe pudesse, pelo menos tentar perdoá-lo, porque ele não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem as risadas, sem as brincadeiras, sem as palhaçadas do mais velho.

Ele precisava que Misha ficasse do seu lado, porque só o moreno o fazia esquecer aquelas lembranças que o cortavam como milhões de facas afiadas. O loiro se perdeu tanto em lembranças felizes com o moreno que se assustou ao ser empurrado contra o muro de pedra.

_E aí, loirinho. Tudo bem, minha princesa? – Murray sorria.

_O que você quer aqui Chad? – perguntou, tentando acalmar a respiração.

_Você disse que ia ligar, mas não me ligou. Então eu pensei em fazer uma surpresa e vim te buscar. – disse.

_Chad... Olha, aquilo foi um erro. Não devia ter acontecido. – disse, sentindo os braços serem apertados com mais força. – Eu amo o Misha. É com ele que eu quero ficar.

_Mas, a nossa noite foi tão perfei...

_Não, Chad! Eu não amo você, eu não quero você. Será que não entende?

_O que eu posso fazer pra você mudar de idéia?

_Nada. Não tem nada que você possa fazer. Eu nunca vou voltar pra você.

_Você é meu! – disse raivoso. – Não importe o quanto tente resistir ao nosso amor, Jensen. Você nunca vai conseguir se livrar de mim!

Chad se pressionou mais a ele, e tentava a todo custo lhe tocar os lábios.

_Me solta, Chad! – gritou, e algumas pessoas que passavam na rua olhavam a cena, curiosas.

O loiro mais novo conseguiu lhe capturar os lábios, mas Jensen lhe deu uma mordida, logo depois sentindo o gosto ferroso do sangue em sua boca. Enquanto Chad passava os dedos pelo pequeno corte no lábio o outro lhe deu uma joelhada na virilha, o loiro se jogou no chão segurando o meio da calça.

Jensen ouviu Chad gritar, fazer ameaças. Seu coração apertou ao ouvir o outro loiro dizer que mataria Misha na frente dele. Socou o rosto dele, enquanto chorava e gritou de volta que nunca deixaria isso acontecer.

Saiu correndo e quando chegou em casa, se trancou no quarto. O que diabos tinha feito? Riu sozinho. Finalmente tinha tido coragem pra se livrar de Chad.

Não o amava, nem ao menos gostava dele. Amava o Misha, e não tinha mais duvidas sobre isso. Iria procurar o moreno, iria contar tudo e pedir perdão... Misha também o amava, e com certeza lhe entenderia.

Agradeceu por tudo estar clareando agora. Pois, Misha era tudo o que ele precisava para ficar bem.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Eram 17hrs00min quando escutou as batidas fortes na porta.

_Jared! Ta querendo derrubar a minha casa, seu puto? – gritou descendo as escadas, depois de ouvir o moreno chamá-lo insistentemente.

_Foi mal, Jens! – disse passando a mão pelos cabelos assim como Tom fizera no dia anterior.

_Olha só, já está até pegando as manias do Tom! – comentou com um sorrisinho divertido, enquanto Jared tentava disfarçar com um sorrisão, mas então levantou as sobrancelhas olhando o loiro de cima a baixo.

_Cara, o que aconteceu com você?

Jensen bufou e deu espaço para que o quase-gigante pudesse entrar.

_Eu é que pergunto! Qual o motivo para quase colocar minha casa abaixo?

Disse o mais velho, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos arrepiados e tentava ajeitar o calção amassado.

_É que eu tenho um plano infalível! – os olhos de Jared pareceram brilhar e Jensen girou os olhos para depois sorrir.

_Um... Plano infalível... – Jensen fez uma cara esquisita. – Mas pra quê?

Jared o olhou como se ele não fosse desse mundo e depois disse como se fosse muito obvio.

_Oras, pra você ir falar com o Misha. A gente pode ver na secretaria o endereço dele. – Jared sorriu grande, imaginando os dois vestidos de agentes do FBI e entrando na secretaria como aqueles caras da TV faziam.

_Jared, acorda. – disse o loiro, ele quase podia ouvir os pensamentos do amigo, sabia que Jared devia estar pensando em alguma coisa bizarra como James Bond ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

O moreno alto deu um sorrisinho e falou baixinho.

_Mas esse plano é mesmo infalível, e a gente tem que descobrir onde é a casa do Misha, porque eu sei que é perto da casa da Al, mas não sei onde é exatamente, e você já disse que não sabe. – pareceu pensar um pouco e então continuou com os olhos estreitos como se desconfiasse de algo. – Jen... Se vocês não iam a casa dele pra... Fazer... Aquilo... Onde vocês faziam então?

O loiro avermelhou e engasgou. Jared o ajudou batendo de leve em suas costas.

_Jay! – disse fazendo bico. – Nós nunca...

_O quê? – Os olhos do moreno dobraram de tamanho.

_É que... Eu pensei em dar esse passo com ele quando a gente chegasse do jogo, mas ai o Chad acabou com todo o clima.

_Ah... Eu sinto muito, eu acho. – deu um risinho. – E falando no Chad...

_Dei um soco nele. – Jensen o cortou.

_Você fez o quê? – Jared quase caiu da cadeira em que estava sentado.

_Ele tentou me agarrar ontem na rua.

Jared estava boquiaberto.

_Que sacana! Ele fez mesmo isso? Que filho da mãe, mas como você...? Quero dizer, sabe o Misha meio que garantiu que você sentia algo pelo Chad ainda e agora você diz que bateu nele e...

_Eu não sinto... Não mais, pelo menos. – disse. – Na verdade, Jay, acho que nunca gostei realmente do Chad. Eu sei que eu amo o Misha, porque eu nunca senti por ninguém o que eu sinto por ele.

_É... Você gosta mesmo dele. – disse sorrindo, realmente feliz pelo amigo.

_Muito mesmo, Jay. – disse sorrindo meio abobalhado. – Mas, voltando ao assunto, eu já tenho um plano.

_E você está pensando em me deixar fora dessa? – disse o moreno.

_Jay, eu vou falar a verdade pra ele. – disse sério. – Vou esperar ele poder voltar pra faculdade e vamos conversar lá, porque eu não vou aparecer do nada na casa dele, não sei nem se ele vai me receber.

_Mas você...

_Tudo o que eu não quero é que ele me rejeite agora Jay, vou deixar a poeira abaixar um pouco. Até porque, conhecendo o Chad como eu conheço, tenho certeza que ele já achou um modo do Misha saber do que aconteceu entre a gente.

_Quê? Como assim? O que foi que rolou entre vocês? – Jared viu os olhos de Jensen encarar o chão e sua mente deu um estalo. – Ah, não Jen! – balançou a cabeça. – Por favor, me diz que você não fez o que eu acho que você fez!

O loiro fechou os olhos se encolhendo no sofá, Jared a sua frente lhe encarava enquanto se remexia na cadeira, impaciente.

_Ah, meu Deus. Jen, você sabe que o Chad não presta. Porra, você sabe como foi difícil se livrar dele da outra vez.

_É que... Eu estava com tanta raiva de vocês, Jay.

Jared abraçou o amigo.

_Eu to me sentindo tão mal por isso. Você não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo por ter acreditado no Chad. E o Mi nem ao menos merecia isso. – Jensen colocou as mãos na cabeça. – Caramba, Jay. Eu e o Mi já tínhamos brigado por causa do Chad, imagina então quando ele souber? Ele não vai mais nem olhar na minha cara, não adianta nada eu fazer planos de como vou falar com ele, vai ter sempre o mesmo fim. Ele não vai me aceitar depois disso.

_Ele vai sim, Jen. – o loiro olhou o amigo. - Você esqueceu a coisa mais importante...

Jensen ficou esperando o moreno continuar, mas a boca do Padalecki parou de mexer.

_Padalecki seu idiota, já falei pra parar com as malditas pausas! –disse impaciente.

Jared riu antes de falar a mais pura verdade.

_O Misha te ama, e não tem nada que o amor não perdoe.

Jensen sorriu. Padalecki não era tão idiota afinal.

_Andou aprendendo isso com o Tom é? – debochou, Jared riu baixinho.

_É. Realmente o Tom tem me ensinado muitas coisas, Jen. Eu agradeço todos os dias por ter encontrado uma pessoa como ele.

_Ah, meu Deus! – Jared o olhou. – Quem é você e o que fez com o meu amigo? – riram juntos da piadinha. – Então... Você veio até aqui apenas pra falar do seu plano brilhante? – perguntou.

_Plano infalível. – corrigiu e então se sentou no sofá ao lado do amigo. – Pra falar a verdade eu vim aqui, por causa do Tom, também.

_O que tem ele? – perguntou puxando uma almofada para o próprio colo.

_Eu não sei o que fazer... Eu quero sair com ele, mas...

_Ta confuso? – Jared acenou que sim com a cabeça. – Do que exatamente você tem medo?

_Eu tenho medo de viver um amor daqueles filmes de romance com ele...

_Mas os filmes são bons, não são?

Jared negou.

_Alguém sempre vai embora no final Jensen, e tem mais chances de acontecer com o Tom. Eu não quero assumir pra todo mundo que eu gosto dele, e depois de dois ou três meses ele vai embora, porque você sabe que todo aluno de intercambio vai ter que voltar pro seu lugar, de uma forma ou de outra. Como é que eu vou ficar aqui? Você sabe que pessoas como vocês... E eu, agora – corrigiu-se. – ainda não somos aceitos.

_Eu sei, mas você vai deixar de viver o seu romance só por que as pessoas falam demais?

Jared o olhou.

_Eu não sou como você, Jen. Eu não consigo lidar com isso com tanta naturalidade como você.

_Jay, acho que ninguém leva isso com naturalidade. É apenas questão de aceitar o que é. – disse fazendo um carinho no cabelo rebelde de Jared.

_Eu tenho tanto medo. – disse fechando os olhos. – Eu nem ao menos sei se o Tom gosta tanto assim de mim. Quero dizer... Eu gosto muito dele, mesmo ele sendo o primeiro garoto que eu fiquei, porque você sabe que eu sempre sai só com meninas... Eu to confuso. Será que ele quer provar pra si mesmo que pode ter quem quiser?

Jensen viu o amigo lhe encarar, mas não sabia o que dizer e esperou que ele continuasse.

_Porque ele mesmo já me disse que gosta desse negócio de fazer apostas consigo mesmo. Pra ver até que ponto ele consegue ir. Eu não quero ser um troféu pra ele colocar na estante

_Tenta conversar com ele abertamente, Jay. E se for isso que estiver acontecendo, você vai ter que seguir em frente. Só não esquece que eu vou sempre estar do seu lado.

_Eu sei. – disse voltando a fechar os olhos.

_Há quanto tempo vocês estão... Sabe... Assim?

_Quando ele chegou, a professora Ferris me pediu pra mostrar as salas e acompanhá-lo durante umas semanas até ele se acostumar com os horários, se enturmar e conhecer uma galera. Como eu sou o mais...

_Tagarela e conversador, que conhece todo mundo daquela faculdade... – Jensen completou.

_Isso. – Jared deu um risinho. – Ela me escolheu por causa disso. E... Bom depois de alguns dias mostrando tudo e fazendo ele conhecer algumas pessoas, eu pedi ajuda em um trabalho que o professor Beaver passou, porque ele é muito bom em fazer trabalhos, e você sabe que eu não sou um gênio, né? Então ele me ajudou.

_Ta, mas eu ainda não entendo como vocês começaram com isso.

_É que... Ãh, eu tinha ouvido algumas fofocas das meninas de que ele era gay, porque uma delas tinha pedido pra ficar ao ele e o Tom disse que não queria porque gostava de homens, aí eu fiquei curioso, então o beijei antes de ir embora da casa dele. No outro dia, depois do treino aconteceu de novo no chuveiro, mas ninguém viu... E, é isso.

_Ta. – Jensen disse. – Cara isso faz um mês praticamente, por que não me contou antes?

_É que você estava com o Misha e... Eu meio que não queria incomodar, porque você estava tão feliz. Eu estava tentando resolver sozinho tudo isso.

_Parece que não adiantou muita coisa não é? – Jensen girou os olhos rindo.

_Não. – Jared fez biquinho. – Eu preciso de você, porque sempre saca as coisas antes que eu...

_Tudo bem. Desafio aceito. – disse sorrindo. – Você vai chamá-lo pra sair.

_Eu vou... O quê? – Jared sentou-se prestando atenção em cada palavra que saia da boca do loiro.

_Eu vou te dar umas dicas, não se preocupe. – disse ignorando a cara de espanto do moreno.

_Ai, eu já to ficando nervoso...

_Calma, primeiro você precisa convidá-lo. – disse entregando o telefone para Jared.

_O que eu vou fazer com isso? – levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

_Ah, então você prefere fazer isso cara a cara...

_Não! – disse rápido. – Quer dizer... É que... Você tem razão. – disse pegando o aparelho. – Eu nunca conseguiria falar com ele... Quero dizer... Sabe, pra pedir pra ele sair comigo... Pelo menos não assim, de frente pra ele.

_Eu entendi, Jay. Liga logo vai. – disse girando os olhos, mesmo achando engraçado o modo como Jared ficava ainda mais embaraçado ao falar de Tom.

_Oi, Tom. – Jared se afastou, e Jensen impedido de ouvir a conversa ligou a TV.

O quase-gigante voltou alguns minutos depois rindo de orelha a orelha, e Jensen soube que tudo tinha saído tudo bem.

_Ele disse que estava mesmo pensando em me convidar. – disse sentando ao lado do loiro que abaixou o volume do aparelho para escutar o que o amigo tinha a dizer. – Ele é tão fofo, Jen.

_Ta legal, isso foi super estranho. Nunca pensei que essa palavra sairia da sua boca. – disse.

Jared bufou.

_Ah, meu Deus, eu acho que vou ter um ataque! Sinto-me como... Sei lá... Esquisito... To com vontade de sair dando pulinhos!

Jensen gargalhou e balançou a cabeça.

_Você parece uma garota falando assim, Jay.

_Hey! Eu sou bem macho ta! – e riu acompanhando o amigo.

Ficaram mais um tempo conversando, mas então Jared disse que precisava ir.

_Eu passo aqui amanhã, e então vamos pra casa do Tom.

_Você já estudou para o teste do professor Fuller?

_Ah, ele é um cara legal, sempre deixa a gente dar uma olhada no caderno antes de entregar o teste.

_Você não tem jeito, Jay. Mas ta, eu admito que ele não é um dos piores professores que existem lá.

Ficaram uns segundos em silêncio e quando voltaram a falar disseram juntos, o nome do professor que menos gostavam.

_Sr. Beaver!

Riram e Jared se despediu enquanto ia em direção ao Impala que estava na frente da casa.

Jensen entrou e fechou a porta, olhou no calendário. O tio chegaria no dia seguinte, e de alguma forma ele teria que ser forte e falar que precisava ir para o Texas, colocar aquele homem maldito atrás das grades.

Pensou que ia desmoronar agora que Jared tinha ido embora, estava com medo. Não tinha como negar. Só queria uma vida pacata e feliz, mas parecia que tudo em sua vida tinha que ser difícil.

Ficou realmente super feliz por Jared, o moreno parecia estar nas nuvens e cada ato do quase-gigante denunciava isso, mas ficou preocupado com o que ele disse. Que Tom ousasse machucar seu amigo, aí então, não seria apenas Chad que estaria na sua lista de pessoas para bater.

Riu do próprio pensamento, mas sabia que seria mesmo capaz de bater em Tom se ele arrasasse o coração de Jared, porque o moreno tinha passado a vida inteira ao seu lado, era um irmão, a pessoa em quem mais confiava e tinha o coração mais bonito que já vira, figurativamente falando, Jared não merecia sofrer. Nunca.

Queria que Misha estivesse perto dele, sentia falta do moreno de olhos azuis, queria nem que fosse pela última vez olhá-lo nos olhos e contornar sua boca com os dedos, queria nem que fosse pela última vez ouvi-lo dizer que o amava, e dessa vez ele responderia que o amava mais, que não tinha nada que ocupasse mais os seus pensamentos que ele, que não existia nada no mundo mais importante que o sorriso que ele lhe dava, queria dizer que todos os seus desejos eram dele, mas o mais importante queria poder dizer que ele, Jensen era inteiramente dele, Misha. E que não havia nada que pudesse separá-los.

Assistiu alguns filmes até cair no sono, acordando apenas com o som de batidas na porta. Levantou sonolento e a escancarou. Jared riu ao ver o amigo com a cara amassada.

_Jen, a gente tem aula hoje, sabia?

Viu o loiro sair correndo escada acima, em menos de dez minutos ele estava pronto e entrava no Chevy.

_A gente vai pra casa do Tom?

_Aham. – respondeu Jared.

Jensen estava caindo de sono, nem mesmo sabia o porquê. Mentira, ele sabia, mas quem é que se importa de ele ter crises e chorar de madrugada?

_Dormiu tarde ontem?

_Eu dormi um pouco depois que você foi embora, Jay, mas eu to um caco.

_Eu aposto que você acordou de madrugada e ficou chorando.

Jensen avermelhou e fingiu encostar a cabeça no banco, fechou os olhos, dando a entender que não estava a fim de conversa.

_Qual é, Jen? Sou teu melhor amigo. Fala o que foi.

_Meu tio chega hoje...

_E isso é um problema por que... – encorajou o moreno.

_É um problema porque quando ele voltar eu terei que falar com ele sobre irmos para o Texas.

_Ir para o Texas? Por quê? – definitivamente a cabeça de Jared não estava ajudando o moreno a deduzir nada.

_Você se lembra daquele dia, Jay? – o moreno acenou que sim, ficando triste de repente. – Ele voltou.

_Quê? – Jared freou o carro bruscamente e encarou o loiro.

_Recebi uma ligação. Eu preciso ir depor contra ele, o julgamento vai ser em Dallas, e eu não posso faltar.

_Mas... – o moreno não sabia o que falar.

_Eu preciso mesmo ir.

_Vai acabar se machucando mais se você for vê-lo, Jen.

_Eu não quero que aquilo aconteça com mais ninguém, Jay. Você não sabe como é fechar os olhos por um segundo e reviver tudo tão nítido que você pensa que é real.

_Desculpe. – e começou a dirigir, e focando o olhar na estrada a sua frente.

_Está tudo bem.

Mas não, não estava nada bem. E o pensamento de que algo daria errado ficava perturbando sua mente, e ele não conseguia relaxar nem mesmo um segundo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

O coração de Jensen pareceu querer ter vida própria e pular de dentro de seu corpo, quando viu de longe o moreno de costas. Jared e Tom conversavam ao seu lado, e não perceberam quando o loiro simplesmente parou no meio do estacionamento, os olhos arregalados sem piscar, tentando absorver toda a cena alguns metros a sua frente.

O olhar escorregou pelo corpo de Misha, parando especificamente no gesso que cobria a perna esquerda e na única muleta que estava encostada no corpo dele. Sentiu vontade de ir até lá e abraçá-lo forte, faziam mais ou menos quatro ou cinco dias que tinham se desentendido, mas para Jensen estava sendo uma eternidade torturante.

Fechou os olhos verdes ao escutar a gargalhada dele encher seus ouvidos, nada mais fazia sentido, tudo estava perdendo a cor, e nada parecia ser mais importante do que Misha, ali a sua frente.

Jared pareceu notar que o loiro ainda não tinha saído do lugar e olhou pra trás encontrando-o de olhos fechados. Foi até ele, deixando Tom com alguns amigos.

_Está tudo bem, Jens?

O olhar verde encontrou os do amigo.

_Ele está aqui, Jay. – e sorriu grande.

_É Jen, ele está sim... – correspondeu o sorriso do amigo. – Acho que essa é uma ótima hora para vocês conversarem. – disse como quem não quer nada.

_Eu... – Jensen desviou a atenção do amigo e olhando na direção do moreno que havia roubado seu coração. – Eu... Não sei se vou fazer isso, Jay.

_Hey, cadê aquele cara que formou um plano infalível sem mim? – disse debochando do loiro que fez uma cara feia.

_Jay, quem fez um plano ridículo foi você, eu disse que ia falar a verdade pra ele, lembra?

_Bom, não importa. Você vai conversar com ele ou não?

_Acho que vou esperar um pouco... – disse inseguro.

_Nada disso! – Jared empurrou-o devagar na direção de Misha.

_Tudo bem, eu já to indo, mas para de me empurrar! – disse.

_Então vai logo, antes que o sinal toque. Porque se não você vai dar alguma desculpa ridícula pra não ir falar com ele.

Jensen bufou e girou os olhos. Andou na direção de Misha, era agora ou nunca. Pediria pra falar com ele a sós e então diria tudo, não esconderia nada, e também não diminuiria a própria culpa. Contaria tudo como exatamente aconteceu.

Quando estava a alguns passos do moreno viu a menina de cabelos amarelos enlaçá-lo pelo quadril. Parou, os olhos marejados e o coração batendo forte. Ela sorria e ele também. Sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar, tentou buscar na memória onde tinha visto aquele rosto, mas seu cérebro parecia ter entrado em pane ao vislumbrar aquela imagem.

_Eu fui visitá-lo todos os dias no hospital. – Jensen estava perto o bastante para ouvi-la contar para todos que agora rodeavam o moreno. O seu moreno. – Sempre levava alguns livros pra ele ler já que o hospital é entediante.

_Eu só fiquei um dia no hospital, Wanda... – Misha disse rindo. – E você parecia minha mãe, sempre perguntando se eu precisava de alguma coisa.

Jensen escutou apenas a primeira parte, estava ocupado demais tentando se lembrara dela, para perceber que ela e Misha não passavam de bons amigos, pelo menos pela parte dele, já que a menina vivia tentando de algum modo convidá-lo para sair ou para ir a alguma festa, o que o moreno sempre recusava.

'Wanda!' sua mente pareceu dar um estalo ao se lembrar do primeiro dia em que falou com Misha, ela era a menina da biblioteca. Virou-se e saiu correndo em direção as salas. Ele só queria que àquelas horas passassem rápido para que ele pudesse voltar pra casa e se afogar nas próprias lágrimas. Porque ele não choraria na frente de ninguém.

Jared preocupou-se ao ver Jensen sair pela direção contrária ao caminho que deveria seguir. Olhou pra Misha e o viu procurando algo por cima da cabeça das pessoas que vinham lhe perguntar o que acontecera.

_Por que sempre sobra pra eu fazer a coisa mais difícil? – perguntou pra si mesmo enquanto caminhava na direção do outro moreno.

Abriu espaço entre as pessoas que pareciam sufocar o pequeno Collins.

_Procurando alguém, Misha?

Viu-o virar-se para encará-lo e então perguntou com o tom de voz urgente, como se necessitasse da resposta como precisava do ar pra respirar.

_O Jensen... Ele está aqui? – os olhos incrivelmente azuis não desviaram dos seus nem por um segundo, esperando a resposta de Padalecki.

Jared sorriu e apontou na direção das portas da faculdade. Misha sorriu também e pegou a muleta que estava encostada ao seu lado. Pediu licença, e deixou todos lá comentando sobre o acidente enquanto mancava lentamente em direção as portas que minutos antes Jensen tinha passado.

A sala estava vazia, ele e Jensen eram os únicos ali, e agradeceu por isso, porque assim eles poderiam conversar melhor.

_Olha só, eu pareço aquele pato manco daquele filme esquisito e sem nome que a gente viu no cinema... Lembra? – Riu debochando de si mesmo.

Jensen o viu entrar, e riu minimamente ao lembrar-se do pato que Misha falava. E sim, ele tinha que concordar que estava um pouco parecido.

_O filme tinha nome sim...

_Eu estava ocupado demais te beijando pra prestar atenção... – cortou enquanto o encarava e viu o loiro corar ao mencionar o que estavam fazendo. – E eu tenho certeza que não perdi nada de interessante, Jenny Boy.

Jensen sentiu o coração bater descompassado ao ouvir o apelido que tanto desejou ouvir.

_Eu... – começou a voz falhando, limpou a garganta e continuou. – Eu acho que... A gente precisa conversar.

_É, eu sei. – disse sentando de frente para o loiro. – Eu quero te pedir que me desculpe Jensen... Eu nunca deveria ter te pressionado, eu deveria saber que se você estava comigo é porque ele não era bom o bastante pra você... E eu sinceramente não sei se eu também não sou...

_Pára! – Misha olhou os olhos verdes de Jensen marejados. – Por favor... Sou eu que não te mereço. – disse com a voz trêmula.

_O que...? Como assim você...? – Misha perguntou confuso.

_Eu transei com o Chad. Na festa que teve na casa da Alona. – disse rápido. – Me desculpe Misha...

O moreno viu o loiro sair correndo em direção a porta, o deixando sozinho. Sentiu as bochechas afoguearem-se e então vieram às lágrimas, elas lavavam o seu rosto, mas não conseguiam tirar a expressão de tristeza, de dor, de desespero, de... De decepção.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto, tentando tirar quaisquer vestígios daquelas lágrimas doloridas. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Ouviu o sinal tocar e vários alunos entraram, gritando e falando alto como se todos quisessem disputar até que altura suas vozes conseguiriam atingir. Misha não escutava nada.

O professor Fuller passou pela porta depois de todo aquele amontoado de gente, e começou a explicar como seria feito o teste. Jared sentou ao lado de Misha, mas antes que pudesse perguntar sobre Jensen, o moreno de olhos claros o encarou totalmente desolado, o sofrimento estampado nos azuis que até poucos minutos brilhavam como se nunca fossem se apagar.

_Misha aconteceu alguma coisa? – a voz de Padalecki parecia preocupada e distante demais pra se fazer ouvir, mesmo a sala estando agora em perfeito silêncio.

Sentiu todos os olhares sobre si quando levantou e pegou sua muleta.

_Você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa, garoto? – a voz do professor Fuller chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele acenou que não.

Ele não precisava de nada, só de Jensen, mas o loiro era tudo o que não tinha.

Pegou a mochila e jogou sobre os ombros, apoiando-se na muleta saiu mancando da sala, com todo mundo especulando no porquê de ele estar tão esquisito.

Chegou ao estacionamento e ligou para que a mãe viesse lhe buscar.

Jensen o viu no pátio, falando ao celular, e pensou que nada tinha saído como havia ensaiado, mas não tinha como se preparar para falar algo como aquilo. Sabia que Misha não ia mais querer falar com ele, viu o olhar do moreno, e o olhar dele dizia mais do que seus lábios poderiam se expressar.

Tinha magoado o moreno, tinha matado Misha por dentro. Sentiu o coração apertar, abaixou a cabeça e continuou seu caminho assim que viu um carro encostar ao lado de Misha.

Pode ver de longe quando uma mulher alta, de cabelos negros compridos saiu do veículo, ela era bonita e elegante, mesmo que só pudesse vê-la de costas. A mulher abraçou Misha com desespero e o moreno retribuiu, segurando-se nela, como se o mundo fosse acabar. E de fato Jensen sabia que o mundo deles tinha mesmo chegado ao fim.

Mesmo que um pertencesse ao outro, nunca conseguiria voltar para Misha sabendo que tinha falhado miseravelmente quando se deixou cegar por Chad, aquele loiro maldito.

Chegou em casa e jogou-se no sofá agarrando uma das almofadas que estava lá. Pensou em ligar para Jared, mas sabia que ele estava fazendo o teste do professor Fuller e nunca o prejudicaria por uma besteira que ele mesmo havia criado.

O barulho do carro o fez levantar-se rápido e escancarar a porta, mas por alguma razão se decepcionou ao ver o carro do tio, e não o carro que tinha visto buscar Misha mais cedo.

Jeffrey segurava duas caixas com muitas pastas dentro, o tio sorriu pra ele.

_Hey, Jen, o que está fazendo aqui? – mas o tio não esperou pela resposta. – O que você acha de me ajudar aqui, hein?

O loiro sorriu minimamente, pegou uma das caixas e entrou sendo seguido por Jeffrey.

_Você não acha que está muito velho par carregar caixas desse tamanho, tio? – riu zombeteiro.

_Não, eu até que sou muito jovem! – disse sorrindo.

O mais novo colocou a caixa em cima da mesa assim como o tio tinha feito antes.

_Que bom ver que minha casa continua inteira. – deu um risinho e olhou para Jensen, logo ficando sério. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Jensen?

Viu o loiro olhar em todas as direções antes de finalmente encarar-lhe com os olhos grandes marejados.

_O que foi Jen, me conta. O que aconteceu? – desesperou-se.

Jensen soluçava e o corpo chacoalhava compulsivamente, o tio chegou mais perto e abraçou-o, passando uma das mãos na cabeça loira. Os olhos enchendo de lágrimas a cada novo soluço esganiçado daquele garoto, que considerava como seu próprio filho.

_E-ele... – os soluços o impediam de falar.

_Se acalme, Jensen. – Jeffrey o abraçou mais forte e o loiro agradeceu por ter o tio ao seu lado naquele momento.

Ficaram ali, abraçados no meio da cozinha até Jensen se desvencilhar dos braços acolhedores de Jeffrey, o loiro olhou triste nos olhos do tio e disse com a voz machucada.

_Eu... Eu acho que o Misha nunca mais vai querer me ver na frente dele. Acabou tudo, Jeffrey.

_Eu sinto muito, Jen. – disse com pesar na voz. – Mas... Talvez não fosse mesmo pra ser assim.

_Mas a culpa foi minha... Eu... – deixou as palavras morrerem na garganta. – Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido, eu precisava tanto dele agora.

Jeffrey não sabia o que falar. Não se lembrava de ter ouvido Jensen falar de ninguém daquele modo antes, esse tal de Misha devia mesmo ser muito importante para o sobrinho.

_Bom... Isso não importa mais. – disse como se aquela frase pudesse camuflar o seu coração quebrado.

_Talvez... Se você conversar com o Gigante sobre isso... Ele pode te dar conselhos melhores do que vai conseguir de mim... Quero dizer... Eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada pra falar com você sobre isso... Eu não sou muito bom em demonstrar sentimentos e toda essa... Essa coisa. – disse enrolando-se com as palavras.

Jensen riu minimamente, achando graça de o tio estar falando com ele sobre aquilo.

_Eu não acho que o Jay possa me ajudar com isso. Ele já está muito ocupado com os próprios problemas. Eu não quero ser mais um empacando a vida dele.

_O Jay com problemas? Isso não é novidade, e eu sei que ele viria correndo aqui se você pedisse, eu nunca o vi abandonar você, nem vice-versa. Não importa qual seja o problema, vocês sempre acham a solução para eles, juntos. – disse.

_É, eu sei disso, mas acho que assim como eu nem sempre vou estar com ele, eu tenho que aprender que ele também não vai ficar a vida toda do meu lado.

_O que quer dizer com isso?

_Eu quero dizer que eu tenho que aprender a tomar minhas próprias decisões. O Jay não vai poder me ajudar sempre, tio. Chega um momento em que a gente tem que crescer.

_Mas os amigos existem para nos fazer companhias nesses momentos Jensen, ou você acha que vai conseguir tudo sozinho? Ninguém consegue nada por seu único e próprio esforço, garoto.

Jensen pensou um pouco e respondeu ao tio, a voz carregada de desesperança.

_Nem mesmo o Jay, pode me ajudar a ter o Misha de volta. O que eu fiz, não tem perdão. E ele está totalmente certo em não me querer mais.

_Ele disse que não te quer mais? – Jeffrey tinha o olhar feroz.

_Não ele não disse, mas eu sei que ele não me quer.

_O pior erro que cometemos é achar que podemos decifrar as pessoas Jensen acredite. Nem todos têm o poder de saber o que se passa na mente de cada um de nós, e você sabe que eu trabalho com isso noite e dia, então você sabe que estou certo quando falo isso. – e estava voltando ao carro para buscar mais caixas, quando o loiro o chamou de novo.

_Jeffrey...

Olhou o sobrinho com total atenção antes de notar o olhar do loiro. Era o mesmo olhar que ele tinha quando acordava gritando pelos pesadelos de quando era menor.

O tio lhe perguntou uma vez o que ele via nos pesadelos que o machucavam tanto a ponto de fazê-lo ficar com o olhar desesperado, e o loiro que estava com doze anos, respondeu que revivia em sua mente toda a dor que passou naquele dia. Jeffrey nunca mais se atreveu a perguntar nada sobre isso, sabia o quanto o loiro já estava machucado e remexer essa ferida que nem ao menos cicatrizara – se é que algum dia cicatrizaria – apenas o faria sofrer mais. E tudo o que não queria era ser o causador de mais sofrimento para aquele garoto.

_O que foi Jensen? – perguntou quando as imagens do loiro de oito anos atrás chorando, deixaram sua mente.

_Ele voltou... – viu o tio olhá-lo como se não tivesse entendido. – Ligaram do Departamento de Policia, disseram que eu preciso depor contra ele... No Texas.

_Você quer ir, Jensen? – pensou no quanto àquela pergunta era estúpida, com certeza era tudo o que o sobrinho não queria. – Quero dizer... Você realmente não precisa ir se...

_Eu preciso. – o mais velho encarou o rosto jovem a sua frente, o medo no olhar verde, estava quase totalmente ofuscado pela coragem que agora ele via brilhar. – Se eu não for ele vai ser solto. E eu não posso deixar que ele faça com outra família o que ele fez com a minha. Se depender de mim, ele nunca mais vai despedaçar ninguém, Jeffrey.

O mais velho concordou, silencioso.

_Eu pensei que talvez... Se você fosse comigo, tio, eu ficaria mais tranqüilo. E o senhor também vai poder se sentir em paz pela mamãe quando ele for condenado, porque ele vai.

Jeffrey abaixou o olhar, a imagem da irmã querida lhe aparecendo na mente, era a única memória que tinha dela, o vestido branco com rendas e babados, ela sorria e chorava e ele pensou que nunca tinha visto uma combinação tão perfeita de alegria como aquela.

_Eu vou estar do seu lado em cada minuto que estivermos lá, Jen. – respondeu.

Podia sentir o coração disparar ao lembrar-se dela sorrindo, enquanto enroscava seu braço no dele. Nunca sentiu emoção tão grande como aquela, de conduzir sua irmãzinha ao altar.

Ele sabia que nenhum homem no mundo inteiro merecia sua menininha, mas Alan era um grande amigo e Jeffrey tinha certeza que ela seria feliz. Alan nunca faria sua irmãzinha chorar.

_Você parece muito com ela sabia?

Jensen pareceu surpreso, mas então deu um sorriso tímido.

_Obrigado. – disse com sinceridade. – Ás vezes, eu tenho dificuldade em lembrar como era o rosto deles...

Jeffrey sorriu triste.

_É... Eu sei como é isso... Acredite.

_Obrigado, por ir comigo. – disse baixo enquanto se encaminhava para as escadas.

_Jensen... – viu o sobrinho se virar para encará-lo. – Só porque eu vou estar lá, não pense em momento nenhum que vai ser mais fácil.

O loiro baixou os olhos e começou sua subida, depois de responder.

_Eu sei tio, eu sei.

Fechou-se no quarto e pegou a mala que estava dentro do guarda-roupa, colocou algumas roupas e tornou a fechá-la. Sentou-se ao lado dela olhando fixamente para o couro preto. Teria que ligar pra faculdade, avisar que teria que se ausentar por alguns dias, e foi o que fez.

Já eram quase oito horas da noite quando Jared foi despedir-se e desejar boa viajem. Jensen agradeceu pelo amigo ter vindo, e agradeceu mentalmente por ele não tocar no nome do Misha.

Ele e o tio saíram depois de alguns minutos. Jared cuidaria da casa nesses dias em que eles ficariam fora. Embarcaram no avião e logo Jensen dormiu, mas o tio não conseguia nem concentrar-se na revista que folheava. Tentativa falha de prender sua própria atenção.

Jared estava sentado no sofá macio da casa de Jeffrey quando a voz conhecida de Misha invadiu a sala.

"__Jenny Boy..."_ – suspirou. – _"Eu gosto mesmo de você, e eu entendo que você deve sentir algo pelo Chad, e o que você me contou de manhã só confirma as suspeitas que eu já tinha..."_ – pausa. – _"Eu só... Eu só queria que você soubesse que... Eu nunca vou esquecer você..."_ – ia desligar quando a voz de Padalecki soou do outro lado.

_Misha... É o Jared.

"__Oi, Jay... O Jen..."_

_Ele foi para o Texas. – cortou.

"__Ele o quê?"_ – a voz parecia esganiçada.

_Porque você não passa aqui, pra que a gente possa conversar? – perguntou.

"__Tudo bem... Eu já estou indo." – _e desligou.

_É Jared, parece que é você quem tem que dar um jeito em tudo, afinal. – murmurou para si mesmo.

Alguns minutos depois a campainha tocou e o Gigante escancarou a porta encontrando os olhos azuis de Collins.

_Quer uma bebida? – perguntou se afastando para que o menor pudesse entrar.

_Não, obrigado.

Jared lhe estendeu a cerveja.

_Você vai precisar. – disse o mais alto.

Collins pegou e tomou um gole. Sentaram um de frente para o outro, e Jared sorveu quase a garrafa inteira que segurava antes de começar a explicar o porquê de Jensen ser tão fechado, tão difícil, tão... Sofredor.

Misha saberia de tudo aquela noite.

Saberia de tudo que Jensen tentava esconder por todos esses dez anos. Contaria de todos os aniversários que o amigo não comemorou, contaria de todos os garotos que machucaram o seu amigo, porque Jensen queria se machucar para tentar esconder a dor maior. Aquela que nunca ia embora.

Sim, ele contaria tudo, tudo o que conhecia sobre Jensen.

Porque se havia uma chance do loiro ser feliz, era com o Collins. Porque aquele moreno de lindos olhos azuis tinha feito Jensen sorrir como em muito tempo Jared não via.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jared arrumou-se na cadeira e encarou o moreno.

_Antes de tudo, eu quero que você saiba que o Jensen é como um irmão pra mim. Não tem nada que eu queira mais no mundo do que vê-lo feliz, e eu tenho certeza que ele vai ser... Se você estiver disposto a correr atrás dele.

_Como assim?

_O Jensen gosta quando as pessoas o machucam... – disse o moreno mais alto. – Isso faz com que ele esqueça por alguns momentos uma dor maior, Misha.

_Jay, me desculpe, mas eu não entendo o que você está tentando dizer.

_Já vai entender. – disse o Padalecki com a voz triste. – Eu e o Jensen crescemos juntos em Dallas, ele era meu melhor amigo, eu não desgrudava dele nem mesmo um minuto... Quando Jensen ia completar dez anos, no dia do aniversario dele, eu precisei ir pra casa da minha avó, que ficava em San Antonio...

Misha escutava atentamente as palavras que deixavam a boca do Gigante, mas tudo em que ele pensava era que aquilo nunca poderia ter acontecido com Jensen, nunca com o seu Jensen.

Jared lhe contou tudo e cada vez que se aprofundava mais na vida do loiro, mais o amava, mais o admirava pela coragem, porque se alguém visse Jensen e soubesse de sua historia, nunca acreditariam... Afinal, Ackles sempre lhe pareceu feliz demais para ter algo tão triste e arrasador dentro si, como aquilo.

Sentia o coração esmagar-se no peito, ao ouvir Jared lhe contando sobre o sofrimento que o seu loiro tinha passado. Levantou-se completamente arrasado, como se todo aquele sofrimento agora, pertencesse a ele. E de fato pertencia, porque ele queria compartilhar das dores de Jensen, assim como queria dividir os momentos de alegria.

Misha queria ser parte de Jensen. O que ele não sabia é que já morava dentro do loiro.

_Eu preciso ir... – disse de repente, depois de Jared ter terminado de falar.

_Eu entendo. – disse o mais alto, com a cabeça baixa.

Jared pensou que depois de contar tudo, Misha iria atrás do amigo, mas parecia que tinha se enganado. Porque o Collins estava indo embora, e nem ao menos parecia abalado com os fatos que tinha contado.

_Eu preciso ir pra casa, arrumar minha mala, tirar esse maldito gesso, e correr pra pegar o primeiro avião para o Texas.

Jared encarou os olhos azuis e sorriu.

_Obrigado, Misha.

_Não, obrigado você Jared.

_Por quê?

_Por me contar a verdade, por abrir meus olhos, e me fazer entender tudo. E a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer depois de voltar é dar uma surra naquele desgraçado do Murray! – disse.

_Se você quiser ajuda, não esquece que eu estou sempre aqui. – disse o moreno risonho.

Collins pegou o celular e ligou pra mãe. Alguns minutos depois um carro parou em frente a casa e Misha foi até ele, acompanhado por Jared.

_Mãe, será que a senhora consegue uma passagem de última hora para o Texas? Mais especificamente, Dallas?

_Misha, a sua perna está machucada. Você pensa que vai sair por ai viajando com a perna nesse estado? – ela disse ao ouvir a pergunta do filho.

Jared olhava de um para o outro, a semelhança era incrível.

_Mãe... O amor da minha vida está lá, e está passando por um momento tão difícil que a senhora não pode nem mesmo imaginar... Eu preciso ir atrás dele. – os olhos de Misha encaravam os da mãe com uma seriedade incomum.

_Tudo bem, filho. Vamos passar antes no consultório e ver se você pode tirar esse gesso. Se não puder tirar, eu vou com você, para ajudá-lo. Essa é a minha condição.

_Tudo bem, mãe. – disse entrando no carro. – Tchau Jay, eu te ligo quando chegar lá, e qualquer novidade eu te aviso.

_Eu vou esperar. – disse o moreno acenando.

A mãe de Misha deu um sorriso tímido para Jared e deu a partida. O Gigante entrou novamente na casa e pensou que Jensen o mataria quando soubesse o que ele tinha feito, mas mesmo assim sorriu.

Finalmente, Jensen tinha encontrado alguém que o amava de verdade. Ele só esperava que o loiro pudesse deixar de ser tão teimoso e aceitasse logo o fato de que pertencia a Misha, assim como Misha pertencia a ele, Jensen.

Sorrindo, ligou para Tom, já estava com saudade do, agora, namorado.

_Dallas, Texas_

Fazia dois dias que tinham chegado e nada ali, em Dallas, trazia boas lembranças. Estava sentado na cadeira da cozinha, encarava a xícara em sua frente, mas não conseguia esticar sua mão até ela para tomar o liquido escuro que estava intocado.

_O seu café vai esfriar.

A voz do tio pareceu tirá-lo do transe e ele desviou o olhar verde do objeto de vidro. O apartamento que Jeffrey tinha alugado era grande demais para os dois, e o silencio era sufocante.

_Eu ainda lembro-me da balança que tinha na frente de casa. – disse sem se importar com o café.

_É, realmente aquela balança é inesquecível, lembro de ter caído dela umas cinco vezes. – Jeffrey riu. – Estava chovendo quando meu pai a amarrou na árvore, eu que o ajudei. E sabe por quê?

Jensen balançou a cabeça em negação e o tio continuou sentou-se a frente dele.

_Porque sua mãe não parava de chorar, ela dizia que todas as amigas dela tinham uma balança, menos ela. Lembro que o pai pegou a caminhonete velha e foi até uma pequena loja que ficava na esquina de casa. Ele voltou com uma balança branca, que tinha algumas flores na corda.

Jensen sorriu, queria poder lembrar-se do rosto da mãe, mas em suas lembranças nunca conseguia vê-la de frente.

_Ela não desgrudava mais daquela maldita balança, então quando eles morreram no acidente, eu concordei que ela ficasse com a casa, ela sempre foi muito mais ligada a eles do que eu. – disse.

_Eu sinto muito pelos seus pais, tio.

_Já faz muito tempo, Jensen.

_Faz algum tempo que meus pais se foram também... E mesmo que muitas vezes eu não consiga me lembrar de como eram seus rostos, eu sinto como se eles tivessem me deixado ontem. Eu sei que essa dor nunca vai embora. – disse e o tio olhou fundo em seus olhos.

_É Jensen, você está certo... A dor nunca vai embora.

_Eu estou com medo. – confessou.

_Eu sei, garoto. Eu sei. – disse o tio, e depois sentiu os braços do mais novo rodearem seu pescoço. – Mas não se preocupe, eu estou aqui, eu sempre vou estar aqui.

_Será que nós podemos ver a casa amanhã?

_Se você quiser...

_Eu quero.

_Então nós podemos ir sim.

O loiro deitou na cama macia, e diferente das outras noites ele não teve pesadelos, não se debateu, tudo com que sonhou era com Misha Collins, no sonho o moreno o beijava e dizia que nunca o abandonaria.

Acordou de manhã, as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Não sabia se conseguiria suportar tudo isso sem ele, mesmo que não o conhecesse há muito tempo não sabia como tinha se tornado tão dependente de seu sabor, de seus carinhos, do calor de seu corpo, do brilho dos seus olhos.

Balançou a cabeça, como se com aquele movimento pudesse afastá-lo de sua mente, mas sabia que isso nunca mais aconteceria. Levantou e foi ao banheiro, tomou um banho demorado, implorando para que a água gelado levasse embora todo seu medo e desespero.

_Jensen, vamos indo?

_Sim, eu só vou colocar a camisa. – respondeu enquanto colocava a calça jeans azul marinho.

O tio viu o loiro sair do quarto um tempo depois com o All Star surrado, a calça jeans e a camisa branca. Pensou que talvez não fosse uma boa idéia voltar lá, mas como o sobrinho não mudava de idéia tão fácil achou melhor não questionar.

Tinha certeza que essa característica ele tinha herdado da mãe, ela sempre foi a mais geniosa da família, isso ele tinha que admitir.

O carro estacionou de frente a casa. Jensen não se lembrava da cerca branca que agora ele percebia, estavam com manchas amareladas, a casa tinha aspecto abandonado, o mato cobria todo o quintal, e a árvore com a balança tinha sido arrancada por uma tempestade, provavelmente.

Jeffrey abriu o portão de madeira e foi o primeiro a entrar. Encaminhou-se diretamente para a porta, nem ao menos olhava o local ao redor.

_Oh, Jeffrey que bom vê-lo aqui novamente. Fazia muito tempo que não aparecia, não é?

_É sim, é muito bom voltar e rever a casa em que eu cresci. – sorriu simpático pra senhora que se escorou na cerca branca.

_Oh! Não me diga que esse é o pequeno Jensen.

_Bom... Ele não está mais tão pequeno assim. – disse olhando para o loiro que ainda não tinha se decidido se entrava ou se ficava ali em frente ao carro. – Jensen diga oi para a Sra. Agnes. Ela foi babá de sua mãe.

_Olá, senhora. – Jensen tentou sorrir, mas a dor em seu peito não o deixou fingir tão bem.

_Oh, querido, eu sinto muito pelo seu pai e sua mãe. Foi realmente terrível. – disse ela com pesar na voz. – Mas eu fiquei sabendo que conseguiram pegar o homem, eu tenho fé que a justiça será feita, meu jovem.

O loiro sorriu assentindo.

_Se eu pudesse faria justiça com as minhas próprias mãos. – disse tão baixo que a senhora não escutou, mas viu o tio olhá-lo com severidade.

_Bem, apareçam aqui em casa depois para comer alguns bolinhos e tomar o chá que eu acabei de fazer. – disse ela sorrindo faceira, logo entrando em casa.

_Os bolinhos dela, são divinos! – Jensen viu os olhos do tio brilharem, e riu.

O loiro passou pela porta, e enquanto o tio olhava a sala, completamente vazia, Jensen subiu as escadas parando de frente a porta do fim do corredor.

_Oi mãe, oi pai... Eu sei que isso parece meio ridículo, mas eu precisava vir aqui ver a nossa casa, essa vai ser a primeira e última vez que entro nela depois do que aconteceu. – sentou-se no meio do quarto que costuma ser dos seus pais. – Está muito vazio aqui não é?

Olhou ao redor, não tinha absolutamente nada ali, apenas ele no centro do espaçoso cômodo.

_Então, vocês querem saber as novidades? – perguntou, e mesmo não ouvindo resposta continuou. – Eu estava namorando... E eu sei que você ia gostar dele mãe, eu não tenho tanta certeza que o senhor aprovaria pai, mas eu sei que o senhor me apoiaria em qualquer decisão que eu tomasse.

Jeffrey se aproximou da porta, mas parou assim que ouviu o loiro falando sozinho.

_Ele é lindo mãe, e eu sei que a senhora iria se encantar, porque o Misha é encantador. – fez uma pausa. – Mas eu acabei estragando tudo, então... Eu sei que nos últimos anos eu tenho feito muito coisa errada, e eu também sei que as minhas atitudes não tem sido das melhores... Eu queria pedir perdão por isso. Eu realmente não queria dar tanto trabalho para o tio Jeffrey... E por falar nele, talvez a senhora deva dar uma forcinha para ele encontrar alguém mãe, ele se ocupou demais comigo esses anos, e quando não estava cuidando de mim estava trabalhando, então ele merece uma pessoa bem legal...

Jeffrey segurou o riso e sacudiu a cabeça, nunca pensou que o loiro fosse tão maluco a ponto de pedir que a mãe arranjasse uma namorada para o tio.

_Mas, eu principalmente queria vir aqui para pedir a ajuda de vocês. Eu não sou tão forte quanto pareço, eu não posso agüentar tudo sozinho, vocês me conhecem melhor do que ninguém, eu sou parte de vocês, e eu preciso que me ajudem amanhã.

O tio ouviu os soluços do sobrinho, mas conteve-se para não entrar.

_Eu não sei se eu vou conseguir ser forte o suficiente para encará-lo.

_Você vai sim, eu acredito em você, Jensen.

O loiro encarou o tio parado na porta, e enxugou uma lágrima que caia.

_Está me espionando?

Jeffrey enrubesceu.

_Não, eu... Eu pensei que é uma boa hora para irmos almoçar, já é quase meio-dia... – disse mudando de assunto rapidamente.

Jensen riu.

_Claro, vamos então. – concordou levantando-se.

Almoçaram em um pequeno restaurante que ficava perto do apartamento que alugaram. Jeffrey ia passar na Delegacia e resolver alguns assuntos, Jensen disse que ia voltar, já que provavelmente o tio iria demorar.

Jeffrey deu de ombros e estendeu a chave para o sobrinho que a pegou e saiu dando 'tchau' com a mão. O tio sorriu, mesmo passando por tantas coisas, ultimamente Jensen parecia ter voltado a ser criança. E mesmo que agora estivesse triste, Jeffrey sabia que ele conseguiria achar um jeito de ficar bem.

Terminou de almoçar e saiu com o carro em direção a Delegacia, seria cansativo ter que cuidar pessoalmente para que aquele cretino fosse condenado, sabia que o juiz que presidiria o julgamento era muito rígido, mas não podia deixar de considerar que ele poderia ser corruptível.

Jensen andava de cabeça baixa, estava a uns vinte passos da entrada do prédio quando viu um moreno sentado nos primeiros degraus da escadaria. Riu de si mesmo, quando pensou que talvez Misha tivesse vindo salvá-lo do dia seguinte.

Chegou mais perto, o moreno estava de cabeça baixa, e mesmo não sabendo o porquê sentia o coração descompassar a cada passo que dava em direção a ele.

Viu quando ele levantou a cabeça em sua direção, e oh Deus, só podia estar ficando louco!

_Oi, Jenny Boy.

A voz de Misha lhe encheu os ouvidos e mesmo parecendo uma loucura completa, tudo que ele pensou em fazer foi em abraçar o moreno. Assim que se jogou nos braços dele, sentiu que ele também o segurava forte, como se não quisesse soltar.

_M-Misha... – a voz saiu abafada por seu rosto estar escondido no tecido da camisa que o moreno usava. – Você está mesmo aqui?

_E você? Você está? – perguntou o moreno fechando os olhos e passando as mãos pelas costas do loiro.

Jensen sorriu, e mesmo que estivessem na frente de um prédio, em um lugar que não era familiar, o loiro buscou os lábios grossos do moreno para si. A língua de Misha enroscava-se na sua, e o gosto dele invadia seu corpo por inteiro, o perfume masculino parecia ter entrado em suas narinas e se acomodado lá dentro, todos os seus sentidos tinham sido completamente dominados pela essência estonteante e apaixonante dele.

Separaram-se algum tempo depois, com a respiração alterada, pois o fôlego pareceu deixar aqueles corpos, que sentiam agora, como se estivessem criando um novo começo para aquela história.

_O que aconteceu com o seu gesso? – disse reparando que o moreno não estava mais o usando.

_Eu perguntei ao médico se já podia tirar, ele disse que como não foi muito grave e como estava tudo bem, eu podia, até porque nem mesmo doía mais. –explicou.

_E então você tirou seu gesso e veio correndo pra cá?

_É, eu precisava te ver, eu precisava falar com você! – disse acariciando a face levemente rosada de Jensen, que o olhava com paixão. – Eu precisava de você.

_Eu acho que você não tem onde ficar, não é? – perguntou vendo uma mochila jogada aos pés de Misha, na escadaria.

_Então... É... – coçou a cabeça espalhando alguns fios de cabelo. – Eu pensei que talvez você me quisesse por perto.

Jensen sorriu grande antes de pegar o moreno pela mão e o levar escada acima. Abriu a porta e deu passagem para o moreno. O loiro estava tão feliz que quase não podia se conter no próprio corpo.

Entraram no apartamento e Jensen sentou-se de frente para o moreno, que tinha se acomodado no sofá macio.

_Misha, eu preciso te contar algumas coisas antes... Eu preciso te contar o motivo que me obrigou a vir para Dallas...

_Eu sei de tudo, Jen. – disse.

_Como? – o loiro parecia estar sem reação.

Misha levantou-se e chegou mais perto dele, ajoelhou-se a sua frente. Apoiou o queixo nas pernas do loiro, e olhou fundo nos olhos verdes que lhe encaravam com um misto de confusão e surpresa.

_Eu liguei pra você, mas o Jay atendeu. Ele me disse que você tinha viajado pra cá, e me pediu para ir a sua casa, porque ele precisava me esclarecer algumas coisas. – disse. – Ele me contou tudo, Jensen.

_O que ele contou? – as lágrimas já caiam pelo rosto do loiro.

_Ele me falou sobre o seu aniversário, sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite. Contou-me sobre os piores tipos de namorados que você teve, ele disse que todos o machucavam, e que você deixava isso acontecer porque assim não se lembraria da sua dor continua... Mas se você quiser me dar uma chance... Eu posso te fazer esquecer.

_ Como? – Jensen soluçava.

_Não é com dor que acaba com a outra, meu amor. – disse Misha chegando perto dos lábios carnudos. – É só o amor e a felicidade que te fazem esquecer os momentos ruins.

Jensen fechou os olhos e sentiu a boca macia de Misha na sua, diferente das outras vezes, o beijo era calmo, como se eles tivessem todo o tempo do mundo. Misha colocou a mão na nuca do loiro, e este sentiu os pelos de sua nuca arrepiar-se.

_Mi-sha... – gemeu inconscientemente na boca do outro.

O moreno sorriu, e sem desgrudar os lábios dos dele, pegou o loiro no colo e levou até o quarto que Jensen estava ocupando. Deitou o corpo dele na cama macia e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

_Comigo vai ser diferente, Jenny Boy. – disse com a voz rouca. – Eu vou te fazer sentir coisas que você nunca sentiu antes.

E o loiro jogou a cabeça para trás ao senti-lo passar as mãos em seu peitoral. Misha tirou a própria camisa com a ajuda das mãos atrapalhadas de Jensen.

_Você é lindo. – disse depois de ver o corpo delineado do moreno.

_Eu sei. – respondeu sorrindo.

_Convencido. – retrucou enquanto abria o zíper do jeans que Misha usava.

_Porque só eu estou ficando sem roupa? – perguntou levantando a camisa do loiro e tirando-a em seguida.

Jensen sorriu e o beijou.

Trocaram caricias, enquanto as roupas eram jogadas em qualquer canto do quarto. Misha ficou em cima do loiro, e sorriu vendo os olhos de Jensen escuros de desejo.

_Você quer que eu me vire? – perguntou o loiro com a voz entrecortada.

_Não. – respondeu, sorrindo. – Eu quero ver seus olhos enquanto fazemos amor.

Jensen o abraçou e enlaçou as pernas em seu quadril. Misha o fez chupar dois de seus dedos, e depois os guiou até a entrada do loiro. Entrou devagar, fazendo movimentos circulares para que Jensen acostumasse com a invasão. Jensen jogou a cabeça pra trás expondo o pescoço, ao sentir os dedos do moreno o tocar em um lugar que o fazia ver estrelas.

Gemeu alto e Misha chupou-lhe o pescoço.

_Está bom assim, Jen?

_S-sim... – disse com a voz rouca.

Misha beijou seus lábios e foi correspondido avidamente pelo loiro, que agora se contorcia embaixo dele.

_M-Misha... Eu quero... Eu quero você. – disse o loiro.

Misha posicionou-se, o pênis ereto começou a entrar no corpo apertado do loiro e os dois gemeram. Jensen sentia o ar faltar cada vez que o moreno entrava mais em seu corpo, mas a sensação de ter Misha dentro dele era única. Sentiu o moreno parar quando conseguiu entrar inteiramente nele.

_Está tudo bem? – perguntou arfante e viu Jensen acenar que sim.

Esperou um pouco antes de começar a movimentar-se, primeiro devagar aumentando o ritmo à medida que os gemidos de Jensen ficavam mais altos e descontrolados.

Pegou o pênis do loiro em sua mão e começou a masturbá-lo ao ritmo de suas estocadas no interior dele. Jensen sentia-se ir à loucura a cada vez que Misha entrava e saia com rapidez, esqueceu de tudo ao seu redor, era como se estivesse nascendo de novo.

Gemeu alto derramando-se nas mãos do moreno, algum tempo depois sentiu o liquido quente explodir dentro de seu corpo, acompanhado de um gemido rouco que saiu da boca de Misha.

_Eu te amo, Jensen. – disse enquanto se retirava dele.

_Eu te amo mais, Misha. – retrucou abraçando o corpo suado e puxando o moreno mais pra perto.

Dormiram abraços, um de frente para o outro, como se o mundo a volta deles não tivesse mais tanta importância. Como se tudo que não fosse eles e o amor que os unia, tivesse simplesmente desaparecido pra sempre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sorriu assim que acordou, sentia o peito de Misha subir e descer de forma calma, a respiração controlada. Ergueu os olhos encarando a face adormecida e angelical que continha um sorriso terno. Jensen teve vontade de rir, porque nunca em toda sua vida estivera mais feliz do que naquele momento em que estava com o moreno.

_Bom dia, Jenny Boy... – ouviu o moreno dizer, ainda com os olhos fechados.

_Eu pensei que estava dormindo... – disse baixo.

Misha riu e abriu os olhos encontrando os do loiro que agora se apoiava em seu peito.

_Eu estava dormindo... – respondeu. – Mas então eu senti você se mexer e...

_Eu te acordei? Desculpe-me, eu não queria... – disse constrangido.

O moreno colocou um de seus dedos sobre os lábios carnudos dele, e Jensen fechou os olhos sentindo Misha contornar o desenho de sua boca.

_Na verdade... Eu fiquei pensando que seria perda de tempo ficar dormindo enquanto eu podia ficar namorando você. – disse risonho, logo vendo as bochechas do loiro avermelhar.

Jensen saiu de cima dele e pulou da cama. Logo se arrependeu ao ver que estava completamente sem roupa. Pegou um dos travesseiros e colocou na frente, de modo que Misha não visse o quanto estava animado.

_Jenny Boy, qual é? Eu já vi tudo, já chupei e mordi todo você, e está com vergonha de ficar sem roupa na minha frente? – perguntou achando graça do loiro querer esconder o corpo.

_É que normalmente eu acordo primeiro e me visto antes que qualquer pessoa que dormiu comigo, possa me ver.

Misha riu safado antes de comentar.

_Bom... Considerando que eu sou seu namorado, e que cenas como essa vão se repetir, pelo menos umas três vezes por dia, você não devia ter vergonha de mim.

Jensen arregalou os olhos, e corando ainda mais sussurrou:

_Três vezes...

O moreno acenou positivamente com a cabeça e se levantou também, parou em frente a Jensen e o beijou, o loiro nem ao menos percebeu quando deixou o travesseiro cair, para poder enlaçar o pescoço de Misha que devorava sua boca com paixão.

_O que você acha de tomarmos banho juntos? – perguntou surpreendendo-o, já que alguns segundos atrás o loiro não queria nem mesmo que o moreno o olhasse sem roupa.

_Apenas tomar banho? – sorriu sacana.

_Talvez a gente possa fazer algumas coisinhas. – respondeu colocando o dedo na boca, como se estivesse pensando nas possibilidades.

Misha gargalhou e o pegou no colo, levando Jensen ao banheiro, o loiro resmungava o caminho todo. Colocou-o de volta ao chão para então abrir o box.

_Droga, Mi! Eu não sou uma maldita garota, eu posso andar. – disse cruzando os braços, com raiva pelo moreno tê-lo pegado no colo.

Misha chegou perto dele, e fungou em seu pescoço, desceu os dedos pela lateral de seu corpo, e viu risonho, quando Jensen largou os braços ao lado corpo, os pelos loiros arrepiando-se.

_Você está bravo comigo, Jenny Boy? – perguntou atrás do loiro, passando a língua marota na nuca do mais novo.

_Mii-sha! – arfou quando todo seu corpo pareceu despertar, e qualquer que fosse o motivo por ele estar irritado antes se dissipou como em um passe de mágica.

_Você está? – perguntou mais uma vez, fechando uma das mãos sobre o membro duro do loiro que engasgou ao sentir os movimentos lentos o torturando.

Misha empurrou o loiro para dentro do box, ligou o chuveiro e agora a água caia sobre a cabeça de Jensen e escorria por seu corpo, Misha beijava a extensão de seus ombros e sorria ao ouvir o loiro gemer baixinho.

Jensen encostou a testa no azulejo branco da parede e deixou que Misha lhe torturasse, sentiu o mundo desaparecer embaixo de seus pés ao ouvi-lo dizer o quanto o amava, o quanto o queria inteiramente para si, e apenas para si.

Sentiu o moreno pressionar o sexo em sua entrada, mordeu uma das mãos ao senti-lo invadir seu corpo. Os movimentos do moreno eram lentos, e Jensen pensou que morreria se Misha não os fizesse mais fortes e mais rápidos.

_Mais... – pediu arfante.

Misha empurrou-se mais pra dentro dele e o loiro jogou a cabeça pra trás vendo o teto branco começar a ficar fora de foco. Sua garganta ficou seca de repente e por mais que quisesse implorar por mais, sua voz não saia.

O prazer parecia chacoalhar seu corpo e ele gritou quando Misha atingiu algo dentro dele, algo que o fazia ver estrelas e fogos de artifícios no teto tão branco do banheiro.

_Misha! – gritou mais uma vez sabendo que agora tinha se derramado, porque seu corpo mesmo em baixo da água, parecia querer entrar em combustão espontânea.

Sentiu Misha estocá-lo mais algumas vezes, até que o gozo do moreno escorreu por suas pernas.

_Jen... – ouviu a voz falha dele em sua orelha, e sorriu.

_Eu te amo, Misha. – disse tão arfante quanto o moreno.

_Eu te amo mais, Jen. – disse e o loiro sentiu vontade de chorar, porque ser amado era tudo o que ele queria.

Terminaram o banho e quando saíram juntos do quarto, Jensen assustou-se ao ver o tio sentado a mesa, com o terno preto e uma xícara de café a sua frente, enquanto lia o jornal, despreocupado.

_Oi, Misha. – Jeffrey cumprimentou, mas nem ao menos ergueu os olhos do jornal para isso.

_Olá, senhor Morgan. Como foi sua noite? - perguntou sem interesse.

_Muito boa, e acredito que a de vocês também, não é? – ele agora olhava para Jensen, e mesmo que fosse completamente estranho o tio apenas lhe deu um sorriso sincero e de completa felicidade. – Eu fico muito feliz que vocês tenham se acertado.

O loiro sorriu e sentou-se ao lado de Misha, para tomar seu tão precioso café.

_Sabe, quando voltarmos para Vancouver, a primeira coisa que eu quero fazer é ir naquela cafeteria que sua prima trabalha... O café de lá é simplesmente maravilhoso.

_Isso é um pedido? – brincou Misha, logo vendo a face do loiro avermelhar. – Bem, eu não quero me gabar, mas a minha prima faz um café maravilhoso mesmo, nisso eu tenho que concordar.

Jeffrey olhava embasbacado o modo como o loiro sorria ao lado de Misha, nunca tinha visto o sobrinho tão feliz, é dessa vez ele tinha que admitir que Jensen fez a escolha certa.

Sorriu deles, porque, mesmo que soasse estranho, o amor deles contagiava. A alegria que habitava naqueles corpos quando estavam juntos parecia ser compartilhada com o mundo inteiro, como se por um momento não existisse nada de ruim, apenas coisas boas e amor. O mais puro amor.

_Jensen, nós precisamos andar de pedalinho! – o moreno exclamou de repente enquanto tentava passar margarina em uma torrada.

Jensen afogou-se e Misha bateu de leve em suas costas.

_Tudo bem, Jenny Boy? – perguntou os olhos arregalados.

_Por que andar de pedalinho? – ignorou a pergunta anterior.

_Porque em todos os filmes de romance que eu fui obrigado a assistir com a minha mãe, os casais sempre andavam de pedalinho. – disse com um brilho nos olhos. – Ah, por favor, por favor, a gente precisa andar de pedalinho. Por favor? – perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos verdes do loiro.

Jeffrey olhava a cena achando tudo aquilo meio bizarro, até porque, não imaginava o sobrinho e o namorado dele em um pedalinho, simplesmente não parecia o estilo de Jensen, e nem o de Misha. Mas para sua total surpresa, viu com olhos arregalados, Jensen assentir com a cabeça enquanto comia um pedaço da torrada que o moreno oferecia.

_Tudo bem, Misha, a gente vai andar de pedalinho se você quiser. – disse com a boca cheia e revirando os olhos.

Jeffrey balançou a cabeça e riu baixinho, voltando à atenção ao seu jornal, porque tudo o que não queria era ver mais uma cena melada daquelas.

Eram 08hrs00min quando Jensen saiu do quarto, completamente arrumado.

_Onde está o Misha?

_Ele saiu, mas não disse aonde ia. Disse que vai chegar pra segunda sessão.

_É bom mesmo ele estar lá. – disse o loiro aborrecido.

Jeffrey olhou atentamente o sobrinho, e só pediu a Deus que Jensen não se tornasse tão dependente de Misha, porque mesmo que ele estivesse feliz agora, se algo acontecesse ao moreno, o tio sabia em que nível de depressão o loiro poderia chegar, afinal, alguns meses depois que o loiro foi morar com ele, tinha encontrado o sobrinho no banheiro com marcas profundas no pulso.

Ele só esperava que Misha não deixasse Jensen daquele modo novamente. Silencioso abriu a porta do apartamento e saiu, esperando o loiro segui-lo.

_Julgamento – 1ª Sessão_

Jensen chegou à frente da sala que lhe indicaram e todo o ódio que ele sentiu pareceu dar lugar ao medo, ao medo de ver aquele homem novamente, teve medo de que aquele monstro pudesse machucá-lo novamente.

Ouviu a voz de Misha ecoar em sua cabeça, dizendo que tudo daria certo, mas nada no mundo parecia poder tirar aquela sensação de que tinha algo estranhamente errado em tudo aquilo.

Respirou fundo e girou a maçaneta entrando e sentando no último banco, de modo a ficar o máximo que podia mais afastado de Mathew.

_Declaro aberta essa sessão. – a voz de um homem baixinho foi ouvida e todos silenciaram. – Todos em pé para receber Vossa Excelência, o juiz Mark Sheepard.

Jensen levantou-se e as pernas pareciam que cederiam a cada minuto que se passava, mas foi quando viu o homem alto, e de olhar azul penetrante que ele sentiu o mundo parar.

Não ouviu nem mesmo quando o mesmo homem baixinho que apresentara o juiz, disse o nome de Mathew, porque estava ocupado demais tentando se controlar para não sair dali correndo.

Mathew tinha mudado bastante, os cabelos estavam cortados em estilo militar e não estava mais tão musculoso, como se lembrava. O réu olhou em sua direção, e sorriu, mas diferente do que pensou o sorriso dele não lhe deu medo ou calafrios, apenas embrulhou-lhe o estômago e uma vontade fulminante de vomitar assolou seu corpo.

Assistiu a primeira parte do julgamento, completamente encolhido em seu banco, ouvia outras pessoas, testemunhas, que assim como ele, haviam sofrido pelas mãos daquele homem.

Ele testemunharia contra Mathew apenas na segunda sessão do julgamento, o que lhe dava tempo suficiente para tentar se acalmar, mesmo ele sabendo que não conseguiria.

O tio estava sentado ao lado do promotor, que fazia as acusações e chamava cada vez mais pessoas para depor, e era incrível como elas nunca acabavam. Apertou os olhos ao ver uma garota ser anunciada, ela parecia ter a mesma idade que a sua, e o que aconteceu com ela era uma situação parecida com a sua.

Chorou baixinho, compartilhando da dor que ela sentia, e a raiva dentro de seu peito crescia cada vez que olhava pra nuca daquele homem asqueroso, que vez ou outra olhava pra trás buscando seus olhos.

A sessão acabou quando o relógio marcou 11hrs00min e Jensen saiu da sala antes mesmo de ver Mathew sendo puxado para ficar isolado em uma sala ao lado do tribunal.

Do lado de fora todas as pessoas que haviam testemunhado, tentavam se recompor com a ajuda de alguns familiares que estavam presentes. Olhou em volta e viu o tio aproximando.

_Jensen, eu e o promotor Wisdom precisamos preencher algumas folhas, e resolver como prosseguir com o julgamento, parece que algumas testemunhas faltaram. – disse explicando-se. – Mas eu quero que você pegue esse dinheiro e compre algo para comer. – disse estendendo algumas notas para o loiro.

Jensen assentiu e fez menção de virar-se quando o tio segurou seu braço, o fazendo encarar os olhos escuros e preocupados.

_Você está bem? – perguntou com a voz em um timbre mais sério que o habitual.

_Tudo bem tio, não se preocupe eu vou ficar bem. – disse tentando tranqüilizar o mais velho, o que provavelmente não aconteceu. – Eu prometo que vou ficar bem, Jeffrey. – tentou soar mais confiante.

_Sei. – finalizou a conversa dando as costas para o loiro e indo em direção ao promotor que segurava algumas pastas imensas nas mãos.

Sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso e atendeu sem nem mesmo ver o número.

_É o Jensen. – disse.

"__Oi, Jenny Boy, está tudo bem aí?"_ – a voz do outro lado soou preocupada.

_Onde você está Misha? – perguntou ignorando a fala do outro.

"__Jen... Eu não posso falar muito, mas eu já to chegando aí."_ – disse e o loiro pode ouvir sons de buzinas ao fundo.

_Onde você está Collins? – Jensen praticamente gritou o que fez algumas pessoas o olharem de cara feia, mas não se importou.

"__Eu to dirigindo, amor. Não se preocupe, eu já estou chegando. Eu te amo."_ – disse e desligou sem esperar resposta, Jensen bufou e colocou o celular no bolso novamente.

_Namorado? – uma voz feminina perguntou.

Jensen olhou para o lado e engoliu em seco ao ver a garota ruiva. Ela tinha olhos extremamente grandes e verdes, os cabelos eram curtos, na altura do pescoço em estilo Chanel, e as roupas eram pretas, não tinha nenhum resquício de cor nela.

_É que você ficou vermelho um pouco antes de desligar. – respondeu ela à pergunta muda de Jensen.

_É... Eu... Sim. – respondeu por fim, a garota riu. – Eu estou indo comer alguma coisa, você quer vir comigo? – perguntou antes que pudesse segurar as palavras na boca.

_Claro. – ela sorriu e levantou-se.

Conversaram durante o almoço e quando Jensen olhou no relógio eram 12hrs50min, levantou-se rápido e jogou algumas notas em cima da mesa. A garota o olhou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

_Eu preciso ir. – disse apressado. – Eu vou testemunhar daqui a alguns minutos.

_Oh... Tudo bem. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Jensen.

_O prazer foi todo meu Valentina. – sorriu pra ela.

Saiu porta afora e um ar gelado bateu em seu rosto, antes mesmo que pudesse se distanciar o suficiente da lanchonete, um carro preto parou ao seu lado e baixou o vidro.

_Eu fiquei preocupado porque não me avisou que ia almoçar?

Jensen olhou pra dentro do carro, encontrando os olhos de Misha com uma preocupação incomum.

_Eu... Desculpe-me. – disse – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Não, eu só... Eu fiquei preocupado quando cheguei lá e você não estava.

Misha desceu do carro e abraçou o loiro, beijou sua testa e Jensen sentiu-se aquecido pelos braços do moreno, que envolviam seu corpo.

_Está tudo bem, Mi. Eu estou aqui. – disse sorrindo. – Agora será que você pode me levar de volta? Eu vou entrar pra testemunhar daqui meia hora.

_Claro, entra aí.

Jensen entrou no carro, e seguiram conversando o caminho inteiro. Chegaram lá e alguns corredores estavam completamente vazios, dois policiais passaram correndo por eles, a arma em punho e gritando.

_Mas, o que...? – Misha não concluiu sua frase, o olhar se focou no homem que chegava a passos lentos, o uniforme laranja de presidiário se destacando ao longe.

_Mathew... – Jensen sussurrou, sentindo as pernas deixarem seu corpo.

O criminoso olhou fundo nos olhos de Misha e chegou mais perto deles.

_Misha? Quanto tempo, irmãozinho! – o sorriso de Mathew alcançou seus olhos azuis e ele realmente parecia feliz em encontrar o moreno mais jovem.

_O que...? – A voz de Jensen pareceu morrer quando viu os olhos de Misha arregalados.

O moreno mais novo não sabia o que dizer, nunca pensou que algum dia voltaria a ver o irmão mais velho, já fazia muito tempo que ele tinha deixado a família para trás.

_Fazem o que? Dez, onze anos? – perguntou abraçando o irmão mais novo.

_Me solta, Mat! – gritou Misha desvencilhando-se do irmão.

Jensen olhava aterrorizado de um para o outro, como tinha sido tão estúpido a ponto de não perceber as semelhanças gritantes entre eles?

_Misha... – a voz soou tão fraca que ele teve que repetir uma última vez para que o moreno se virasse para ele, acompanhado do irmão mais velho. – Misha!

_Olha só... Eu me lembro de você. – disse sorrindo maníaco. – Você é do caso Ackles, certo? O seu tio está tentando me ferrar! – exclamou raivoso.

Jensen sentiu as lágrimas voltarem aos seus olhos, e tudo pareceu parar de funcionar entrando em estado de choque, o pânico tomava conta de cada parte minúscula de seu corpo. Tudo pareceu girar e quando ele pensou que cairia, Misha o segurou.

_Vai embora, Mat! – disse com a voz baixa.

Mathew olhou pra ele e ergueu as mãos em forma de rendição.

_Eu estou vendo que você... – fez um gesto apontando para os dois. – Eu fico feliz ele é mesmo muito gostosinho irmão, desde pequeno. Você tem bom gosto assim como seu irmão aqui.

Jensen viu quando Misha partiu para cima do irmão, desferindo socos e chutes. Mathew urrou de dor quando um dos socos de Misha acertou-lhe o maxilar.

_Seu filho da puta! – gritou alto, e Jensen desesperou-se ao vê-lo segurar Misha pelo pescoço, levantando o moreno mais novo do chão.

_Por favor! Não o machuque, ele não, por favor! – Jensen se viu gritando e Mat olhou pra ele, Misha aproveitando seu momento de distração desferiu um chute em seu joelho.

Mat colocou a mão sobre o local que o irmão tinha chutado arqueando-se de dor, soltando o moreno que desferiu outro chute, agora em, seu estomago. Jensen olhava horrorizado, os dois brigarem até que Mat levantou-se e apontou uma arma para a testa do irmão.

_Você está mesmo defendendo essa vadia, Misha? – a voz do moreno mais velho ecoou pelo corredor vazio, e Jensen rezava para que em qualquer momento algum policial aparecesse para salva-los.

_Ele é meu namorado, Mathew. Ele é a pessoa que eu escolhi pra ficar comigo pro resto da vida. Você não pode pedir pra escolher entra você e ele!

_Eu sou teu irmão, porra! – gritou enraivecido.

_Não. Você não é mais nada meu... – disse com pesar. – Você não significa mais nada pra mim.

Mathew olhou pro rosto machucado do irmão mais novo, ferimentos que ele mesmo tinha feito.

_Então, eu não vou fazer falta se for pra prisão? – perguntou, sem esperar pela resposta continuou. – Mas com certeza se ele morrer você vai sentir falta. – apontou a arma para Jensen, nunca desviando a atenção de Misha que agora se tornava pálido, o pânico espalhando-se pelo seu rosto. – Eu vou terminar o que devia ter feito há malditos dez anos atrás.

_Jensen! – gritou o moreno, desesperado.

O loiro ouviu o disparo e uma dor atingiu seu ombro esquerdo, antes de fechar os olhos viu quando Misha pulou sobre o irmão ficando em cima de sua barriga, encarando-lhe com fúria descontrolada tomou-lhe a pistola e disparou um tiro no coração do criminoso, que começou a engasgar-se com o sangue que lhe subia a garganta.

Suas mãos não tremeram como ele pensou. Então soube que não havia hesitação porque era Jensen, e o loiro era o mais importante, não importava o que aconteceria com si mesmo depois. Porque Jensen estaria bem, e isso o reconfortava mais que tudo. Seu amor ficaria bem.

Jensen fechou os olhos um tempo depois de ver Mat virar-se para ele com o olhar desfocado, morto. Misha ainda apontava a pistola para o irmão quando saiu de cima dele jogando a arma para longe, ajoelhou-se ao lado de Jensen as lágrimas escorrendo.

_Mãos ao alto! – ouviu um dos homens vestidos de azul marinho, gritar.

Levantou as mãos e olhando Jensen desacordado no chão, sentiu um dos policiais pegar seus pulsos e algemá-los nas costas.

_Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou.

_Eu não me importaria com isso se fosse você! – disse rude o homem que o algemara.

Misha ergueu os olhos para ele, com raiva, mas nada fez. Manteve-se calado. Levaram-no algemado para fora e ele entrou no carro da policia, escoltado por três policiais, o que ele achou um exagero.

Jeffrey correu até ele e perguntou o que havia acontecido, mas antes mesmo do moreno poder responder um dos policiais disse para que o advogado se afastasse.

O mais velho olhava apavorado para dentro do prédio do tribunal, foi quando Jensen saiu em uma maca que ele sentiu o corpo amolecer e com passos trôpegos correu até a ambulância, identificando-se como parente.

Entrou e sentou-se ao lado da maca em que o sobrinho estava, viu Jensen abrir um pouco os olhos e então a voz fraca do loiro soou dentro da ambulância em movimento.

_Mi-sha...

_O que? – perguntou, chegando mais perto para poder ouvi-lo melhor.

O paramédico ao seu lado cuidava do ferimento no ombro do loiro, e este fez uma careta de dor quando ele passou o medicamento no machucado.

_O que disse Jensen? – perguntou novamente.

O olhar verde dele se focou no teto da ambulância, e antes de fechar os olhos perguntou.

_O Misha está bem?

_Sim, Jensen, ele está. – respondeu. – Mas o que aconteceu lá dentro?

_Ele me salvou tio, mais uma vez o Misha salvou minha vida. – disse, enquanto sorria minimamente.

_Por favor, ele precisa descansar, para poder agüentar a remoção da bala. Não faça mais perguntas. – disse o paramédico, e Jeffrey assentiu.

Apenas tinha que agradecer a Misha, porque seja lá de onde aquele moreno estranho tinha surgido, ele simplesmente tinha mudado a vida do loiro. E Jeffrey agradecia por isso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

O detetive encarava o moreno enquanto conversava baixo com alguns policiais. Misha sustentava o olhar, estava detido a mais de vinte e quatro horas, não lhe tinham dado noticias de Jensen, e soube que Jeffrey tinha vindo lhe ver, mas os policiais não permitiram.

_Então... Sr. Collins... – começou o detetive após afastar-se daquele grupo, que se dissipou assim que ele saiu. - Você e Mathew eram irmãos... Estou certo?

_Sim. Mas compartilhávamos este laço apenas por parte de mãe, ele era filho de um cara da faculdade que minha mãe namorou, ele registrou o Mat e depois foi embora, disse pra minha mãe que era muito jovem e que não precisava de um filho. Minha mãe conheceu meu pai dois anos depois, ele não se importou de ela já ter uma criança. Eu nasci quando o Mat tinha doze anos. – respondeu.

_Você nunca conheceu o pai de Mat?

_Não.

_O que aconteceu com a sua família? Você disse que tem um pai, mas aqui consta que é apenas você e sua mãe.

_Ele morreu. – disse rápido querendo desviar a atenção do detetive daquele assunto.

– Eu sinto muito... Mas voltando ao caso... Conte-me exatamente como aconteceu, e se por acaso mentir nós saberemos, pois temos uma testemunha. – disse.

_Eu não tenho porque mentir, detetive. – a voz de Misha era áspera, de um modo que nunca tinha usado antes. – Eu matei meu irmão porque ele... – lembrou-se do rosto de Mathew antes de seus olhos perderem o brilho.

_Ele o que? Não importa o que ele tenha feito, deveria ser punido pela justiça! – disse. – Você não pode decidir pela vida dos outros.

– Eu não podia decidir pela vida dele, mas ele podia decidir pela vida de quem quisesse? Acredite, eu nunca na minha vida pensei que um dia mataria meu irmão, mesmo que ele fosse um criminoso, assassino. Ele fez mal a muitas pessoas e mesmo ele sendo meu irmão, eu não suportaria se ele machucasse o Jensen mais uma vez. Agora ele nunca mais vai machucar ninguém, por isso eu... Fiz.

_Você fala como se fosse muito fácil decidir a vida de alguém... – disse olhando fundo nos olhos azuis. – Por favor, não me entenda mal, mas ele era seu irmão e você o matou sem nem ao menos hesitar, por quê?

_Porque eu não suportaria viver sem o Jensen. – respondeu sério.

_Jensen é... Seu namorado? – perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

_Sim. Eu não podia deixar o Mat machucá-lo novamente. – disse.

_O que estava fazendo lá, na hora do julgamento de Mathew Krushnick Collins?

_Ele era meu irmão, eu não sabia que ele estava sendo julgado, não sabia nem mesmo que ele estava vivo. Eu estava apenas acompanhando meu namorado, ele ia testemunhar contra o Mat. – respondeu calmo.

_Você tinha conhecimento do que Mathew fez ao seu parceiro? – tornou a perguntar.

_Não. Eu não sabia. Meu _namorado _escondeu de mim, eu desconfio que foi por vergonha, esse não é o tipo de assunto que você pode falar com qualquer pessoa.

_Mas você disse que ele é seu namorado, ele não confiava em você o suficiente para contar?

_Nos conhecemos a pouco mais de dois meses, senhor. – disse olhando nos olhos dele. – Há coisas que eu também não contei a ele, ainda.

_Entendo. Porque resolveu atirar no seu irmão quando podia apenas nocauteá-lo? Disse que foi para ele não machucar mais ninguém, mas ele estava sobre o poder da policia. – o olhar dele se tornou severo, enquanto lia um papel pardo. – Você podia tê-lo nocauteado, por que não o fez?

Misha olhou para o chão. Não, ele não queria responder.

_Por que Sr. Collins? – repetiu a pergunta e tentava ler as expressões do moreno.

_Porque se eu o deixasse vivo, ele voltaria! – gritou levantando-se, o que fez a cadeira cair atrás de si. – Ele voltaria e mataria todos, exatamente como fez quando saiu de casa, eu e minha mãe tivemos muita sorte.

_O que está querendo dizer?

_Estou dizendo que a policia não faz o trabalho que deveria fazer, passaram quase doze anos tentando pega-lo, fazia cinco dias que ele estava no poder de vocês e mesmo com todo aquele batalhão de policiais ele conseguiu escapar mais uma vez, por isso eu mesmo o fiz pagar! – gritou com raiva.

O detetive o olhava com os olhos arregalados.

_Eu tinha sete anos quando o vi matar meu pai, minha mãe e eu conseguimos escapar porque nos trancamos no porão. Os gritos do meu pai ainda ecoam em meu ouvido! – Misha parecia descontrolado. – E então três anos depois ele volta pra casa como se não tivesse feito nada, ele espancava minha mãe todos os malditos dias e ameaçava cortar a minha garganta se alguém ficasse sabendo. – as lágrimas enchiam o olhar azul e o detetive, antes tão cheio de si, não sabia o que falar. – Ele foi embora depois de cinco meses e eu jurei pra mim mesmo que não o deixaria escapar se o visse mais uma vez.

O detetive sentou-se, sentia as pernas amolecerem, toda a raiva de Misha lhe mostrando o quanto Mathew Krushnick Collins era desprezível.

_Ele acabou com a minha família, e com muitas outras... – o pesar na voz do moreno era palpável. – Eu só... Não podia deixá-lo continuar...

_Eu entendo. – encostado na parede ele encarava o chão, pensando que se estivesse no lugar de Misha, ele teria feito a mesma coisa. O silêncio tomou conta da sala até que a voz grossa de Jeffrey atravessou a porta.

_Vocês não podem me impedir de entrar, eu já estive aqui antes e vocês me barraram, mas agora eu vou entrar nem que seja pela força! – o detetive olhou curioso, de onde vinham os gritos.

A porta foi escancarada e o tio de Jensen entrou com uma maleta na mão, enquanto arrumava o cabelo para trás. O olhar do detetive Butler arregalou-se e Jeffrey parou estático ao ver quem era.

_Gerard? – o moreno mais velho, ficou pálido de repente.

_Jeffrey?... Quanto tempo. – disse sorrindo para o colega. – Puxa... Então você agora é o Dr. Jeffrey Dean Morgan? Muito bizarro pra se acreditar! – disse o detetive rindo.

_Oras... Eu também não imaginei que você conseguiria se formar e se tornar um detetive famoso. – disse o moreno. – Aliás, eu tenho que comentar que seu cabelo fica melhor assim, curto.

_Obrigado. – Gerard riu e balançou a cabeça. – Eu não posso acreditar que depois de tantos anos...

_Pois é...

Um silêncio repentino se alastrou pela sala, mas não era de todo, desconfortável.

_Será que eu posso ir? – manifestou-se Misha, sentado enquanto olhava de um para outro. – Eu preciso ver o Jensen.

_Me desculpe Misha, mas você precisa ficar mais um pouco, e antes que você pergunte, o Jensen está no hospital... – disse Jeffrey, que logo emendou vendo os olhos arregalados do moreno. – Ele está bem, é que a bala se alojou no ombro, mas não se preocupe os médicos a retiraram um pouco depois de chegarmos lá.

O detetive e Jeffrey ouviram o suspiro de alivio do moreno, e antes que o detetive pudesse fazer qualquer outro comentário a conversa foi interrompida por batidas leves na porta e Gerard a abriu encontrando os olhos azuis da mulher.

_Misha! – a voz feminina se fez ouvir no cômodo. – O meu Deus... – não terminou de falar, o moreno correu até a mãe, abraçando-a.

_Mãe! – ela rodeou-lhe o quadril, já que o moreno era muito mais alto que ela. – Mãe, acabou! – disse aliviado. – Finalmente acabou.

Ela chorou mais, escondendo o rosto sofrido no pescoço do filho mais novo. O detetive e Jeffrey saíram da sala deixando-os a sós.

_Oh, Deus, permita que nada mais aconteça, eu acho que esses dois dias aqui em Dallas foi sofrimento suficiente para uma vida inteira. - disse Jeffrey, para si mesmo enquanto saia da delegacia e encarava o céu que se mostrava mais azul que nos dias anteriores.

Misha teria que ficar com a mãe, para esclarecerem o que mais Mathew tinha feito, e mesmo que o mundo agradecesse por Misha ter matado Mat, Jeffrey sabia que o moreno estava encrencado. Não se sai matando ninguém por ai, mesmo que um criminoso.

Era a única coisa que Jeffrey discordava da lei, ele achava que um homem como Mathew, não merecia nem mesmo um julgamento. Ele só esperava que Misha ficasse bem.

Dirigiu até ver o prédio branco e grande.

O loiro encarava a porta esperando que a qualquer momento Misha entrasse por ela e o beijasse.

_Misha... – sussurrou lembrando-se do ódio que viu nos olhos dele. – Eu só espero que esteja tudo bem com você...

_Oi, Jen, está tudo bem?

Olhou pra porta que se abria, mas não foi o seu moreno que passou por ela.

_Está tudo bem sim, tio. – disse sorrindo triste. – E o Misha?

Viu o tio desviar o olhar, e antes que a pergunta morresse no ar ele indagou novamente.

_O Misha, tio?

_Ele... Ele está esclarecendo alguns fatos aos policiais.

_Mas ele está bem?

Jeffrey olhou o sobrinho e a ânsia pela resposta estava estampada em todo o verde daqueles olhos marejados.

_Ele está bem sim, Jens. Mas há complicações... – disse.

_Que tipo de complicações? – perguntou. – O que quer dizer com isso?

Jeffrey olhou fundo em seus olhos e não hesitou em responder.

_Talvez ele fique detido por algum tempo.

_Quanto tempo?

_Eu não sei.

Jensen soluçava e as lágrimas caiam de seus olhos como uma linda cascata.

_Eu preciso vê-lo! – disse cheio de desespero.

_Você não pode, amanhã ou depois de amanhã quando for liberado pelos médicos, eu te levo para vê-lo.

Jensen fez cara feia, mas não desobedeceu ao tio, pelo menos não naquele momento.

Eram 22hrs27min quando Jensen abriu os olhos encarando os do tio, que sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama do hospital, repousava. A gravata frouxa, os primeiros botões da camisa abertos e os braços cruzados, protegendo-se do ar gelado do quarto.

Levantou-se devagar, temendo acordar o tio, tirou as agulhas que lhe furavam a carne, foi até o armário pequenino, apanhou suas roupas, tremendo enfiou uma das mãos no bolso do tio pegando a chave do carro e antes que Jeffrey acordasse e tentasse impedi-lo, saiu porta afora com as roupas na mão.

Jeffrey não acordou.

_Meus Deus, Misha o que você fez comigo? – perguntou-se, mas a resposta estava estampada em seu rosto e ele sorriu.

O loiro corria pelo corredor branco, até ver uma salinha que, ele sabia, era a enfermaria. Entrou e trocou de roupa o mais rápido que pode.

_Senhor precisa de ajuda? – uma mulher baixinha de rosto redondo e cabelos curtíssimos disse quando viu o loiro sair da enfermaria, o coração disparou, e o medo de ser pego fugindo inundou seu corpo.

_Não, eu estou bem, obrigado. – sorriu tentando passar um ar descontraído, mas por dentro tentava não se deseperar.

Saiu dali e andou devagar até a saída, tudo o que ele não queria era que o pegassem tentando fugir, e também, precisava desesperadamente ver o seu moreno, porque a falta que ele fazia o deixava vazio.

O loiro sorriu quando viu o carro do tio estacionado perto da entrada do prédio, agradeceu, pois seu ombro estava ficando um pouco dolorido, mas sem pensar na dor, entrou e deu a partida.

_Vamos lá, então... – disse para si mesmo enquanto ligava o rádio.

Parou em frente à delegacia, estava ali a tempo suficiente para sempre onde ficavam alguns lugares, então não errou o caminho. Saiu do carro e correu até a entrada, precisava ver o moreno.

_Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

_Eu... Eu sou o Jensen, meu namorado está aqui...

_Ele está preso? O horário de visita é a partir das 8hrs00min da manhã, e vai até as 10hrs00min da noite, acho que você está meio atrasado...

_Oh, não, o senhor não entendeu. – disse rápido, e o detetive o olhou arqueando as sobrancelhas. – O Misha não está preso... Ele só...

_Você é o Jensen do Misha? Aquele do caso do Mathew?

_Sim, sou eu... – respondeu.

_O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estava no hospital. – Gerard olhou o loiro de cima a baixo. – Bom, já que está aqui, acho que você quer vê-lo, estou certo? –sorriu.

O loiro acenou positivamente com a cabeça e seguiu o detetive pelo pequeno corredor até a sala de interrogatório.

Gerard abriu a porta e Misha olhou em direção a ele, logo se levantando ao ver o loiro atrás do detetive. Sorriu, e o seu sorriso alcançou seus olhos, o que fez o loiro sorrir da mesma maneira. Jensen correu, apertando-se ao moreno como se ele fosse sua vida.

_Oi. – disse e o moreno sorriu ainda mais.

_Oi, Jenny Boy.

Gerard saiu da sala, fechando a porta. Sorriu, pensando que eles tinham muita sorte, não era todo dia que via um casal tão apaixonado assim. Talvez se ele tivesse coragem o suficiente...

_Não! Absolutamente fora de questão. – respondeu a si mesmo, saindo da delegacia e puxando um cigarro enquanto pensava em quem não devia pensar.

Jensen ainda não tinha se soltado do moreno, e Misha não parecia se incomodar de ficar ali pelo resto da eternidade, porque o seu Jensen estava ali, nos seus braços, com ele.

_Eu senti tanto a sua falta! – Jensen disse com os olhos marejados.

_Eu senti mais. – respondeu.

O loiro levantou a cabeça, o olhar verde perdendo-se nas Iris azuis do outro.

_Me beija. – pediu.

Misha segurou com delicadeza a face corada dele, passou o polegar pelos lábios carnudos e sorriu chegando perto devagar, deliciando-se com a expressão de expectativa no rosto do outro.

Fechou os olhos um pouco antes de sentir os lábios macios pressionarem-se contra o seu. Jensen abriu os lábiose logo a língua do moreno invadia-lhe a boca, sugou-a e Misha gemeu baixo.

O loiro empurrou Misha com delicadeza até a mesa fazendo o moreno encostar-se nela, sem nunca quebrar o beijo. Passou as mãos pelo peitoral coberto pela camisa de algodão, desceu os beijos pelo pescoço de Misha enquanto uma de suas mãos entrava sorrateira por baixo da camisa, fazendo a pele do outro ficar arrepiada.

_Jen... – gemeu.

A calça jeans que usava parecia ter diminuído consideravelmente. Sentiu as mãos do loiro apertar de leve o volume que se fez em tão pouco tempo, mas antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa uma batida na porta fez os dois assustarem-se.

_Com licença... Eu... – o homem parou ao ver os cabelos arrepiados do moreno e a camisa amassada.

Jensen reconheceu o promotor Wisdom, mas não sabia o que ele estaria fazendo ali, ficou na frente do moreno para esconder o volume que ele mesmo tinha provocado.

_A senhora Collins e você já estão liberados, o caso foi arquivado, e como você estava apenas se defendendo... Não vejo o porquê de mantê-lo aqui. – disse, mas logo sua atenção se voltou para o loiro. – Jensen? Pensei que seu tio tivesse dito que só receberia alta amanhã, então... O que está fazendo aqui?

_Eu... Eu vim ver o Misha, precisava saber se ele estava bem... – respondeu.

Wisdom riu e balançou a cabeça.

_Ah, a juventude e seus amores. – disse. – Venham, eu vou acompanhá-los até a saída.

O promotor estava saindo quando o loiro falou.

_Será que nós podemos usar o banheiro antes? – o promotor os olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

_É no fim do corredor. – respondeu.

_Obrigado.

Saíram os dois juntos, tentando ao máximo não deixar ninguém perceber as calças de Misha. Chegaram ao banheiro e diferente do resto da delegacia, não cheirava a papéis velhos e café requentado, era muito branco e bem limpo.

Jensen não teve tempo de reparar em mais nada, sentiu-se sendo puxado para dentro de uma das cabines, e seu ar foi roubado quando Misha apertou-se forte contra ele tomando seus lábios com desejo.

O loiro apertou a ereção do moreno, e este arregalou os olhos, sentindo as mãos o acariciarem por cima do tecido que ficara ainda mais incomodo que antes.

_Jen... – gemeu.

Antes que pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa viu o loiro ajoelhar-se a sua frente e encarar o zíper. Misha prendeu a respiração.

Jensen puxou o zíper para baixo devagar, o tempo todo encarando o moreno que olhava extasiado a face de pura luxuria. Puxou a calça para baixo junto com a boxer preta que o moreno usava. O pênis completamente ereto apontava para seu rosto, e ele sorriu de lado para Misha, antes de passar a língua pela ponta avermelhada.

_Meu Deus! Porra Jen! – gemeu alto.

O loiro abocanhou-lhe o membro e Misha pensou que poderia morrer com aqueles lábios no seu corpo, o chupando de forma tão sensual. Sugava-lhe forte. Sentiu as mãos do moreno envolverem sua cabeça, o ajudando nos movimentos de vai-e-vem. Sentia a ponta do pênis dele chegar à garganta e pensou que se morresse sufocado não poderia reclamar, porque melhor que aquilo, só se Misha estivesse dentro de si.

A lembrança do moreno lhe estocando forte fez a mão do loiro ir de encontro as próprias calças, acariciou o membro duro, estremeceu quando sentiu os primeiros espasmos, avisando-lhe que logo chegaria o orgasmo arrebatador.

_Jen... - gemeu rouco o nome dele enquanto derramava-se na boca obscenamente perfeita.

Jensen logo lambuzou a mão e o piso do banheiro, levantou-se e ia fazer um comentário sacana, mas antes que pudesse o moreno o puxou pra mais um beijo que lhe tirou o ar, mas ele não se importou tudo o que queria estava em seus braços, tudo o que sempre quis o moreno estava lhe dando, e era milhões de vezes melhor do que tinha imaginado.

_Vamos? – perguntou assim que tinham se recomposto.

Misha assentiu e saíram. O promotor estava encostado no balcão conversando com a mãe de Misha. O loiro olhou surpreso para o moreno quando este pegou sua mão, mas Misha apenas sorriu.

_Misha! Eu estava... – a mulher parou de falar quando viu as mãos do filho unidas ao do loiro, mas diferente do que Jensen pensou, ela apenas abriu um sorriso tão grande quanto o de Misha. – Oh, você deve ser o Jensen! Que bom finalmente conhecê-lo, ouvi falar muito de você. – ela virou-se para o filho e dando uma piscadinha, comentou. – Você não me disse que ele era tão bonito assim.

Misha avermelhou e o loiro sorriu.

_Jenny Boy essa é a minha mãe. – disse.

_É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora Collins. – o loiro sorriu.

_Pode me chamar de Agatha*, querido. – disse ela sorrindo

Saíram e a mãe do moreno ofereceu carona para Jensen, mas o loiro recusou dizendo que tinha pegado o carro do tio. Jensen sabia que ela tinha chegado a Dallas há poucas horas e que provavelmente não tinha lugar pra ficar, então disse que ela podia ficar no apartamento que ele e o tio tinham alugado, ela agradeceu, pois estava realmente muito cansada da viajem.

_Vamos, Misha?

**_**Mãe, eu vou com o Jen. – disse. – Eu vou dirigir, porque ele pode não ter me contado, mas o braço dele está machucado e é perigoso deixá-lo dirigir desse jeito.

_Tudo bem então, querido. Cuide-se... E você também, pequeno. – disse para Jensen e o loiro sorriu achando engraçado o fato de a mulher chamá-lo de pequeno, já que ele era mais alto do que Misha, mesmo que apenas alguns centímetros.

Jensen deu o endereço para Agatha que entrou no carro, os dois acenaram enquanto ela se afastava. Jensen abraçou Misha e o moreno segurou-lhe o quadril, olhando fundo nos olhos verdes.

_Você acha que ela gostou de mim? – perguntou e Misha gargalhou. – O que é tão engraçado? – disse zangado tentando afastar-se dos braços do moreno que lhe prendiam.

_Ah, Jenny Boy, quem é que não gosta de você, me diz? Você é irresistível! – beijou-lhe a testa com carinho. – Mas o seu tio com certeza deve estar muito furioso!

Jensen riu. Misha dirigiu rápido até o hospital, quando entraram no quarto Jeffrey ainda dormia.

_Coitado, ele deve estar tão cansado!

_Sorte sua que ele não acordou. – disse o moreno.

Jensen sorriu. Um médico que estava passando por ali entrou e examinou o loiro, conclui que ele estava bem, disse que descansasse um pouco e no dia seguinte já poderia ir embora, Jensen agradeceu.

Acordou com os raios fortes da janela em seu rosto, olhou para o lado e o moreno dormia em uma das cadeiras, o tio não estava no quarto e Jensen levantou-se indo até o namorado que estirado na cadeira falava dormindo.

_Jen... Eu... É... Ahmm.

O loiro sorriu e beijou os lábios do moreno que abriu os olhos e sorriu, ainda com os lábios do loiro pressionando os seus.

_Puxa, acho que eu quero acordar assim todos os dias...

_Se depender de mim, assim sempre será. – respondeu.

E sorriram um para o outro, antes de Jeffrey entrar e dizer que já podiam ir embora. Jensen sentia-se tão feliz que achava que o coração explodiria a qualquer momento.

Jeffrey tinha conhecido a mãe de Misha no dia anterior, quando ela apareceu na delegacia preocupada com o filho, e como Jensen tinha lhe avisado, não se assustou ao ver a mulher no apartamento. Perguntou a ela se queria enterrar o filho, mas ela disse que não, que aquele filho pra ela tinha deixado de existir a muito tempo.

Voltaram para Vancouver todos no mesmo avião, Jeffrey e Agatha conversaram o tempo inteiro, o assunto entre eles parecia nunca acabar. Jensen se aconchegou mais ao moreno, e repousando a cabeça no ombro do mais velho, dormiu. Misha com o coração leve sussurrou acariciando a cabeça loira.

_Eu nunca estive tão feliz antes, Jensen... Obrigado. – disse. – Eu prometo nunca deixar você se afastar de mim.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **O nome da mãe do Misha foi escolha minha, procurei em vários sites o nome da mãe dele, mas não consegui encontrar, então -.-


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Quatro meses depois..._

Diferente do que acontecia em todos os dias, Jensen levantou antes mesmo do despertador. Sorriu ao olhar o calendário no celular, o coração parecia querer pular do peito. Finalmente ele se formaria.

Levantou e desligou o aparelho que não havia tocado ainda. Tomou um banho demorado, vestiu-se e antes mesmo até de ver o tio, saiu. O ar gelado lhe batia no rosto, mas ele não se importou era simplesmente maravilhoso.

Correu até a casa de Jared e chamou pelo moreno, que com o cabelo espetado e cara de sono abriu a janela enfiando a cabeça pra fora, ainda coçando um dos olhos, que teimavam em não abrir.

_Jen... Cara, o que você ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou sonolento, abrindo a boca em um bocejo.

_Bom dia! – disse rindo.

_Seu filho da mãe! Você me acordou pra desejar bom dia? Eu definitivamente vou te matar Ackles! – gritou, apontando um dos dedos compridos que tinha.

_Qual é Jay! Vai tomar um banho logo.

_Por quê? Eu quero dormir. – disse fazendo um bico engraçado.

Jensen levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

_Eu não sei se você lembra, ou se o seu cérebro só funciona depois das 10hrs00min, mas ontem você disse que a gente ia escolher os smokings, lembra? Pra formatura! E o meu ursinho já deve estar esperando!

_Jen, é muito bizarro chamar o Collins de ursinho, até mesmo pra você! – disse, rindo da careta que o loiro fez. – Espera um pouco eu já volto...

Cinco minutos depois Jared pulou da janela, os cabelos penteados, uma calça jeans rasgada propositalmente e uma camisa preta que marcava os músculos a mais que o moreno havia ganhado.

_Nossa Jared, se você continuar a crescer as pessoas vão mesmo achar que você é o Pé-Grande! – disse arregalando os olhos enquanto o moreno ria.

_Bom... Eu tinha que concentrar minhas forças em alguma coisa, depois que o Tom foi embora.

_Eu não acredito que você não me deixou dar uma surra nele!

_Relaxa Jens. Não era pra acontecer, e quem sabe eu não encontro minha alma gêmea enquanto te ajudo a escolher o smoking perfeito? – disse rindo.

Jensen não disse nada. Sabia que Jared era assim, exatamente ao contrário dele. Quando alguém tocava em algum assunto do qual não queria falar Jensen se irritava, gritava e brigava com a pessoa, Jared não. O moreno alto apenas sorria, e tentava tirar coisas boas de qualquer situação, era tudo o que Jensen não conseguia, e admirava Jared por isso.

Entrou no Chevy e viu Jared sentar-se no banco do motorista, logo saindo em direção a casa de Misha.

_Hey, pensei que tinha esquecido! – disse o moreno levantando-se do meio-fio que estava sentado, assim que Jared parou o carro ao seu lado.

_Oh, não. Eu tenho uma ótima memória. – disse.

_Ótima memória? – Jensen levantou as sobrancelhas.

_Sim. – respondeu. – E ela veio pessoalmente me acordar no meio do meu melhor sonho. – emburrou a cara e Misha sorriu, logo indo até o namorado para beijá-lo.

Jared virou o rosto para o outro lado, revirando os olhos, mesmo que estivesse sorrindo.

_Pronto? Já acabou? Podemos ir? – perguntou, e Jensen riu ainda com os lábios colados na boca perfeita de Misha.

Desgrudou-se dele, e o moreno entrou o carro logo ligando o rádio. Conversaram a maior parte do caminho sobre os jogos conquistados, Jared mostrava toda sua decepção por ter ficado em segundo lugar, mas admitiu que o time de Pellegrino estava muito bem preparado, e que no fim eles mereceram o primeiro lugar.

Jensen lembrou-se da festa na casa da Alona, que acontecera há uns seis meses atrás, talvez Jared pudesse sair com Mark, ele era um cara legal, e pelo que tinha visto na festa ele gostava muito do moreno, sorriu sozinho e olhou pra trás, prestando atenção no namorado que tinha lhe perguntado algo.

Chegaram à loja, e Jared se entreteu conversando com algumas atendentes, enquanto Misha e Jensen ajudavam um ao outro a escolher um smoking.

_Olha, essa gravata borboleta vai ficar perfeita! – o moreno olhou Jensen, que com os olhos brilhantes lhe mostrava o tecido em forma de fita.

_Oh, sim. É claro. – concordou, pegando-a. – Agora vai pra lá, eu não quero que você me veja.

_Por quê? – perguntou.

_Porque eu quero que seja uma surpresa, quero ver sua cara de total espanto quando me vir de smoking e com a gravata borboleta que você escolheu. – Jensen girou os olhos, mas concordou, retirando-se da cabine de Misha.

_Jay! – chamou, chegando perto do mais novo e tocando em seu ombro.

_O que? – perguntou virando-se para o amigo.

_Você já escolheu o seu?

_O meu? – perguntou, como se não soubesse do que ele estava falando. – Oh, sim... Eu já estou indo.

Passaram a manhã inteira experimentando os mais variados smokings e ternos, Jensen ficava em duvida em muitos e pedia ajuda para Jared que também não tinha escolhido o seu ainda.

_Eu estou com fome... – Misha reclamou, sentando em um dos sofás que tinha na loja, enquanto olhava Jared e o loiro trocarem de vestimenta compulsivamente.

_Nós já estamos indo, ursinho. – Jensen falou de dentro de uma das cabines.

Misha sentiu as bochechas avermelharem-se, e sorriu. As atendentes o olharam e deram risinhos, comentando algo sobre ele e o loiro.

Foi quando Jensen saiu da cabine com um smoking nos braços, entregou a uma moça e disse que ficaria com aquele. Jared conseguiu escolher o seu com a ajuda de Jensen, o loiro estava eufórico e enquanto ajudava Jared o moreno mais alto olhava Misha e fazia caretas para o mesmo, Misha correspondia as caretas mostrando a língua ou fazendo caretas ainda piores para o Padalecki.

Pagaram a locação e saíram com as vestimentas cobertas por uma capa preta. Entraram no Chevy e Jared dirigiu até a padaria que a prima de Misha trabalhava. Tinha vindo ali um pouco depois que Jensen e Misha voltaram do julgamento, foi ali que o loiro contou tudo o que tinha acontecido em Dallas, e assim como Misha lhe avisou Padalecki também se viciou no café maravilhoso de Julie, a prima do moreno.

Jared levantou indo atender o celular e depois foi ao banheiro, então os dois aproveitaram um pouco para namorar, conversavam animadamente quando Jensen viu um loiro muito conhecido entrar pela porta da frente, com um sorriso aberto enquanto conversava animadamente com uma menina que Jensen nunca tinha visto antes.

_Olha, é o Mark. – comentou e o namorado olhou na direção que ele apontava.

O loiro se aproximou da mesa deles e cumprimentou os dois, Misha o elogiou dizendo que eles mereciam mesmo o primeiro lugar e Mark riu, meio envergonhado com o elogio inesperado.

_Mas o que você faz por aqui?

_Ah, essa é minha irmã, Margareth. – disse apresentando a menina. – Ela está passando essa semana comigo, minha formatura foi ontem e minha família veio para me ver...

_Oh, a nossa vai ser hoje, as 19hrs00min da noite, vai ter um baile depois de toda aquele blá blá blá... Você... Você pode ir se quiser. – convidou.

_Eu... Eu não sei se... – viu a irmã se afastar indo sentar em uma mesa perto da janela.

_O Jared vai, se quer saber. Acho que vai ser uma ótima oportunidade de conversar com ele, porque o meu amigo está muito abatido por causa do último namorado... – disse como se nada quisesse insinuar, Misha arregalou os olhos cutucando-o por baixo da mesa.

_Namorado? – Mark perguntou baixinho, e depois sorriu. – É... Eu acho que eu posso dar uma passada por lá, sim.

_Vai ser ótimo!

Jensen viu Jared saindo do banheiro e se dirigindo até eles, Misha o cutucou por baixo da mesa novamente e ele olhou para o moreno sorrindo, como se estivesse bolando um plano daqueles infalíveis, que normalmente seria idéia de Jared.

_Por que você não se senta com a gente? – disse o loiro.

Mark sorriu e disse que sim, chamou a irmã e a menina correu até eles. Foi quando Jared chegou perto, o loiro mais velho olhou nos olhos do Gigante e sorriu, Jared correspondeu o sorriso porque os seus lábios involuntariamente se deixaram cativar pelos lábios bem desenhados do Pellegrino. Avermelhou-se ao imaginar como seria beijá-lo.

_O-oi... Mark. – disse ainda embasbacado.

_Oi, Jared. – respondeu.

Jensen e Misha olharam-se e com um olhar cúmplice souberam o que estava acontecendo.

_Esse é o Jared? Aquele que você... – a menina se calou quando o irmão, discretamente, colocou um dedo sobre os próprios lábios, para que ela ficasse em silêncio, Jared não pareceu perceber.

Passaram algum tempo conversando até Mark se despedir, foi quando Jared ofereceu uma carona e o loiro com um sorriso que lhe alcançava os olhos, se desculpou dizendo que não podia, ainda tinha que buscar alguns papéis para o pai, agradeceu e saiu. Jared ficou olhando o loiro sair pela porta como se não tivesse entendendo nada, recebeu um cutucão de Jensen e olhou pra ele totalmente abobalhado. Jensen riu e o moreno correspondeu balançando a cabeça como se não pudesse acreditar.

_Eu duvido que ele tenha algo pra fazer. – disse.

_Ai, Jay... Talvez ele tenha mesmo que buscar esses papéis, mas eu sinto como se vocês ainda fossem se encontrar hoje. – disse recebendo um cutucão do namorado que segurava o riso ao seu lado.

Saíram da cafeteria, Misha passou à tarde na casa de Jensen, os dois aproveitando a companhia um do outro, como se nada no mundo pudesse os separar, mas foi quando Misha entrelaçou as mãos na do loiro e o olhou sério, que Jensen prendeu a respiração.

_Eu te amo... Muito Jensen...

_Eu também. – respondeu.

_ Mas eu preciso ir agora Jen... Já são 18hrs27min. – disse beijando com delicadeza a testa do namorado. – Eu passo pra te pegar, ou você vai com o Jay?

_Eu vou com o Jay, mas se você quiser a gente pode te pegar na sua casa...

_Não, não. Tudo bem, a gente se vê na formatura então... – disse levantando-se. – Eu te amo de novo. – disse fazendo graça.

_Eu também, ursinho. – respondeu, sorrindo abobalhado com o namorado.

Desceram às escadas rindo, Jensen abriu a porta e Misha arregalou os olhos ao ver a mãe conversando animada com Jeffrey que encostado no carro dela fazia graça e ria escandaloso. Jensen riu baixinho ao ver o tio tão feliz.

_O que... O que eles estão fazendo? – o moreno parecia não entender o porquê de a mãe estar conversando tão animadamente com o tio de Jensen. – E o que foi aquilo?

Jensen riu ao ver o namorado apontar para Agatha que, sensualmente colocou o cabelo negro atrás da orelha, rindo de alguma piada que Jeffrey tinha contado.

Misha fez cara feia, e o loiro segurou a face do namorado nas mãos e sussurrou na orelha do moreno.

_Misha, eu acho que talvez sua mãe e meu tio estejam saindo.

_Saindo? – o moreno arregalou os olhos. – Saindo, saindo? – perguntou mais uma vez, e Jensen acenou que sim. – Oh meu Deus... Isso é... Estranho.

_Por quê? – perguntou se divertindo com a palidez súbita do namorado.

_Oras, porque ela está tipo... Meio que namorando o seu tio... E... E ele é o seu tio... É esquisito.

Jensen riu, e a risada acabou contagiando o moreno, que encantado encostou os lábios úmidos na boca do loiro, que logo ao perceber o contato abriu os olhos de Iris incrivelmente verdes, encarando o moreno que encostou a testa na sua. Jensen mergulhou no mar profundo que eram aqueles lindos olhos e ouviu o moreno dizer sorrindo.

_Eu não me importo, se ela estiver feliz... Eu fico bem. – e tomou os lábios carnudos do loiro para si.

Despediu-se e aproveitou que a mãe estava ali para pedir uma carona. Jensen ficou na porta vendo o tio acenar até o carro virar a esquina. Jeffrey sorria quando passou por ele.

_É o amooorr, que mexe com a minha cabeça e me deixa assiiiiimm... – cantarolou e Jeffrey olhou pra ele sorrindo.

_Que isso, garoto? Pensei que esse tipo de música não fosse o seu estilo. – brincou e subiu as escadas correndo. – Você precisa se arrumar... Ou vai chegar atrasado, porque você é mais demorado que uma noiva. – riu ao ver a cara de desgosto do sobrinho.

_Noiva? Hum... – sussurrou baixinho e bufou, revirando os olhos.

Eram 18hrs54min quando Jared estacionou o Chevy Impala na frente da casa do loiro. Saiu do carro e correu até a porta, abrindo-a assim que ouviu Jensen gritar que já estava descendo.

Jared conversava com Jeffrey até o loiro descer afobado e dizer aos gritos.

_Ai meu Deus, eu não sei onde está a minha gravata, eu...Eu... Ai meu Deus! Como eu fui perder? – segurava os cabelos loiros, desesperado.

Jeffrey e Jared olharam-se.

_Talvez ela esteja no seu pescoço? – disse Jared meio incerto.

Jensen foi até o espelho enorme que tinha na sala e suspirou aliviado, a gravata borboleta estava enroscada em seu pescoço, ainda sem dar o nó. Os morenos sentados no sofá riram com a careta do loiro, e então Jared e Jensen se foram, Jeffrey ia passar na casa de Agatha para irem juntos a formatura deles.

Assim como Misha disse que aconteceria, Jensen prendeu a respiração ao vê-lo entrar ao lado da mãe. O smoking preto, a gravata borboleta, os cabelos bem penteados, mas o que realmente deixou o loiro sem fôlego foram os olhos muito azuis lhe encarando, esta noite em especial, os olhos de Misha pareciam ainda mais azuis, ainda mais brilhantes, ainda mais encantadores, Jensen sorriu quando o moreno veio em sua direção, sentando-se ao seu lado. Enlaçaram as mãos e Jensen chegou perto do ouvido do moreno, para enfim sussurrar.

_Você está... Muito lindo. – disse pra ele, sorrindo.

_Você também está muito lindo e cheiroso, Jenny Boy. – elogiou e viu o rosto do loiro avermelhar. – Mas eu prefiro você quando você está pelado, enroscado nos lençóis da minha cama.

_Seu pervertido! – disse como se tivesse se ofendido, mas logo se virou para ele sorrindo. – Não se preocupe, eu vou estar nu na sua cama antes do que você pensa.

_O que isso quer dizer?

_Meu tio disse que tudo bem se eu for dormir com você hoje...

_Minha mãe me falou algo parecido. – Jensen levantou a sobrancelha. – Ela disse que tudo bem se você fosse dormir comigo, porque hoje ela não ia dormir em casa.

De repente Misha pareceu se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, sorriu.

_Eu espero que dê tudo certo entre ela e o seu tio, Jen.

_Eles com certeza formam um belo casal. – Misha concordou com a cabeça.

_Será que a gente consegue ganhar o titulo de rei e rainha do baile? – perguntou o moreno e Jensen deu-lhe um tapa de leve enquanto dizia que ele era muito bobo.

A formatura foi simplesmente perfeita, Jeffrey parecia mais orgulhoso do que qualquer outro pai. Agatha agarrou-se ao braço dele, quando o filho foi pegar o certificado, Misha acenou para ela e mandou um beijo. O tio de Jensen sorriu ao vê-la limpar uma lágrima que escorria solitária pela face bonita.

_Por que está chorando? – perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

_Porque eu estou feliz...

_Então não deveria sorrir? – brincou ele, mas logo seu sorriso morreu, nos lábios dela.

Sentiu o gosto de melancia do batom que ela usava, o cheiro de frutas vermelhas encheu seu nariz, quando seu nariz roçou na pele clara do pescoço da mulher. Ouviu o riso dela e encontrou os olhos azuis que o encaravam com um brilho incomum.

_Agora estou sorrindo! – disse ela.

_É... Agora você está. – e sorriu acompanhando a mulher que voltou sua atenção para a apresentação dos formandos.

A formatura acabou e logo todos se direcionavam ao grande estádio que estava agora preparado para o baile, Jeffrey e Agatha foram embora, porque, como eles disseram, estavam muito velhos para isso, mesmo o filho e o sobrinho insistindo para que ficassem.

Jared entrou no salão totalmente decorado e Genevieve, uma das ex-namoradas dele, veio trazendo um copo de ponche. Ele aceitou e ficou conversando com ela por um tempo, Jensen estava, mas preocupado em procurar Misha que tinha sumido de uma hora para outra, e ainda não tinha aparecido para falar com ele.

_Olá, loirinho... Nosso último encontro não foi muito agradável, não é? – Jensen congelou ao ouvir a voz de Murray.

Chad se aproximou o suficiente para roubar o ar do mais velho, Jensen colocou uma mão em seu peito, tentando afastar-se dele.

_O que foi loirinho? – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Não quer mais ser a minha...

_Se afasta do meu namorado! – a voz de Misha soou alta, apesar de a música abafá-la um pouco.

_E o que você vai fazer? – Chad riu. – Vai implorar pra eu te comer também? Porque foi isso o que o seu namoradinho fez!

Misha fechou o punho e Jensen arregalou os olhos ao ver Chad ser arremessado em uma das mesas no canto. A festa pareceu parar apenas para vê-los, como se fosse um evento a muito esperado.

Chad levantou-se meio zonzo e partiu pra cima de Misha acertando um soco em seu estomago e outro em sua boca. Misha dobrou-se de dor, cuspiu um pouco de sangue e ouviu a risada sarcástica de Chad ecoar em seus ouvidos.

_Sabe o que eu vou fazer quando acabar com você Misha? – perguntou o loiro rindo. – Vou pegar o Jensen e fodê-lo bem forte e fundo, porque é assim que ele gosta... Eu vou gozar bem... – não terminou de falar.

Misha levantou-se rápido enquanto Murray falava, o primeiro soco atingiu seu estomago, exatamente como tinha feito com Misha, o segundo foi na mandíbula, e o terceiro foi nas costelas. Murray caiu gemendo de dor, os olhos fechados e o sangue escorrendo pela boca, já vermelha e inchada pelo soco anterior.

_Nunca mais encoste no Jen, nunca mais fale com ele, nem mesmo se atreva a olhá-lo! – gritou o moreno.

Jensen olhava horrorizado, enquanto aqueles dois brigavam, segurou Misha e o moreno parou ao ver o olhar verde do loiro assustado. Abraçou o namorado e passou a mão pelos cabelos claros, enquanto o apertava contra si, beijando sua cabeça. A festa recomeçou com a música lenta logo invadindo a pista, e todos esquecendo o que havia acontecido.

_Desculpa, Jen... Desculpa. – disse arrependido.

_Não, Misha... Você não precisa se desculpar... Estava me protegendo... De novo, acho que isso está virando um hábito. – disse passando um lencinho pelo lábio cortado do moreno. – Venha... Vamos ao banheiro para eu limpar isso.

Chad saiu da festa, prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais iria atrás de Jensen, porque, pelo que parecia da próxima vez que fosse não voltaria inteiro.

Jensen fez o moreno encostar-se a pia do banheiro, molhou delicadamente o lenço e passou pelo lábio inferior machucado, e no supercílio. Enquanto o loiro cuidava dele com toda a atenção voltada aos seus machucados, Misha colocou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou de lá uma pequena caixinha de veludo preto.

_Jenny Boy... – começou.

_Sshhh... – fez Jensen olhando pra ele.

_Mas eu...

_Sshhh... – fez de novo, mas dessa vez Misha tirou sua atenção dos machucados, segurou suas mãos e olhou fundo em seus olhos.

_Jensen Ross Ackles... – começou novamente e agradeceu por essa vez não ser interrompido. – Eu te amo, não tem nada no mundo que me atraia mais do que passar uma vida inteira ao seu lado, e se possível até mesmo a eternidade... Mas para isso... – olhou nos olhos brilhantes do loiro. – Eu preciso da sua confirmação.

_C-confir-mação? – sussurrou.

_Sim, eu quero saber se você está disposto a deixar tudo pra ficar comigo, porque eu estou. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você! Então eu preciso saber...

_Saber? Saber o que? – a voz do loiro parecia ter deixado sua garganta, como se ele não soubesse mais como falar.

_Você quer... Casar comigo? – perguntou abrindo a caixinha de veludo em frente aos olhos verdes e arregalados do loiro.

_Sim! – respondeu, enquanto jogava-se nos braços de Misha, beijou a boca do moreno, e ele tomou consciência de que aquilo não era um sonho, quando sentiu a aliança de prata escorregar em seu dedo da mão esquerda.

_Eu quero passar a minha vida com você, eu quero passar os meus dias inteiros te amando e te fazendo feliz. – disse o moreno abraçando o loiro.

Jensen sorriu para ele. Voltaram para o salão e sem que esperasse Misha puxou o loiro para o meio do salão. O embalo da música fazia os corações baterem mais rápido, mas ela não era a única razão, a felicidade que estavam sentindo, parecia transbordar por seus olhos.

Jensen sentiu o moreno cutucá-lo na altura das costelas e olhou para onde Misha apontava. Sorriu ao ver Jared conversando com Mark, o moreno alto gargalhava feliz e o loiro ao seu lado parecia encantado com o Gigante, o sorriso de Jensen aumentou ao ver o amigo segurar a mão de Mark e encará-lo com um sorriso diferente.

Jensen conhecia muito bem aquele sorriso, era o sorriso bobo que ele mesmo tinha quando estava com Misha, ou quando o moreno de olhos azuis fazia alguma brincadeirinha para todos saberem que eles estavam juntos, que pertenciam um ao outro. Era aquele sorriso de eterna felicidade que brincava nos lábios de quem estava realmente apaixonado.

A música acabou e antes que Misha implorasse para dançarem outra, o loiro o puxou para fora do salão. Lá fora o céu negro parecia ter brilhantes colados nele, nunca as estrelas pareceram tão lindas como naquela noite.

_Eu me lembro que quando eu era criança, eu costumava sentar na janela de casa a noite, eu tentava procurar desenhos lá em cima. Minha mãe dizia que a gente pode encontrar o que quiser quando olhamos para o céu. – disse encarando a escuridão brilhante.

Misha sorriu.

_Eu costumava fazer isso com meus pais também... – comentou.

_Eu consigo me lembrar deles agora, Misha. Mas são lembranças boas, parece que eu não consigo mais ver lembranças ruins com eles, é como se elas tivessem sido apagadas, nem mesmo se eu tentar, eu não consigo me lembrar.

O moreno o olhou sorrindo.

_Eu estou tão feliz por isso Jen.

_O que você vê hoje? – o loiro sorriu ao perguntar, enquanto apontava para o céu.

O moreno olhou atentamente para o céu negro, sorriu.

_Pode parecer loucura... Mas eu vejo você e eu, juntos...

Jensen sorriu aconchegando-se no moreno.

_Não é loucura Mi... Eu também vejo. – respondeu.

Misha olhou pra ele e tomou os lábios vermelhos e carnudos para si. Separaram-se quando o ar se fez necessário, porque do contrário poderiam ficar ali, para sempre.

_Obrigado, Misha. – agradeceu sincero.

_Pelo que?

_Por me salvar, por não desistir de mim, por me amar, por me mostrar o que é o amor, por você existir e fazer parte da minha vida... Por tudo... Obrigado. Eu não teria conseguido passar por tudo isso sem você.

_Não, Jensen... Eu é que agradeço por você existir, por ser tão forte... Mas principalmente obrigado por me amar. – disse sincero. – Porque eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

E o beijou novamente, e Jensen se deixou perder naquela felicidade que inundava sua alma e sua vida, que o fazia querer e ansiar por cometer loucuras, porque ele estava feliz e não tinha nada no mundo que pudesse tirar isso dele, não mais.

Misha Collins tinha sido sua salvação, seu herói, o amor mais real e verdadeiro que podia sentir em toda a sua vida, e ali, enquanto sentia o corpo encostando-se ao seu, enquanto sentia a língua dele brincando com a sua, chegou à conclusão de que talvez, não houvesse ninguém no mundo mais feliz do que ele.

Ninguém no mundo mais sortudo do que ele, porque ele tinha Misha pra sempre, assim como Misha o tinha, pra sempre também.

Porque era pra acontecer.

Porque um pertencia ao outro.

Desde sempre.

**FIM.**


End file.
